Bring Me More Fun
by Iron Mew
Summary: [UA] Installé sur Los Angeles avec Minho depuis quelques mois, Thomas a pour projet de se relancer dans la musique. Pour cela il a besoin des meilleurs artistes qu'il connait et invite son meilleur ami, Newt, à le rejoindre depuis Londres accompagné de son petit ami. La cohabitation ne sera pas de tout repos, encore moins sage. (Multi pairing)
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir !

Aujourd'hui je vous propose un nouveau concept que j'ai encore jamais fait à savoir l'UA ! J'écris cette fic pour me détendre entre deux chapitre de mon autre fiction puisque ça commence à devenir difficile émotionnellement. Du coup ne vous inquiétez pas pour LSDB, elle n'est pas terminée et je continues à travailler dessus.

A vrai dire j'ai eu ce projet là il y a longtemps, j'avais pleins d'idées d'OS et je me suis dit qu'en fait ça ferait bien dans une seule et même fiction, attention c'est pas un recueil d'OS, c'est bien une fiction longue. Mais ne vous attendez pas à un scénario de dingue, c'est du pur fan service ! Je mets ces deux couples en principaux, mais sachez qu'il y en aura d'autres (ceux qui lisent LSDB savent bien de quoi je parle)

On attaque en beauté puisqu'il y a déjà un mini lemon dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que le concept vous plaira en tout cas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Thomas laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller alors qu'il poussait un soupir de bien être. Il s'était réveillé très excité ce matin là. C'était le jour J. Le jour où il allait enfin chercher son meilleur ami, Newt, et le copain de ce dernier à l'aéroport. Heureusement pour lui, son petit ami avait rapidement compris son état et lui avait donné ce qu'il voulait, à savoir un orgasme. Il n'était pas trop exigeant. Il se retourna pour se lover dans ses bras.

« Mmh...Je crois que j'aimerais beaucoup si tu pouvais me réveiller comme ça tous les matins... »

Marmonna-t-il en se redressant un tout petit peu pour embrasser la joue de Minho qui rit doucement.

« Ah, vraiment ? C'est tout ce qu'il vous faudra, votre majesté ? »

Le brun laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Je sais pas, tu proposerais pas le petit déjeuner au lit par hasard ? »

Il demanda avec un sourire en coin.

« Ça dépend de ce que tu veux manger... »

Répliqua Minho avec un rictus joueur en se hissant au dessus de lui. Thomas se passa la langue sur les lèvres alors qu'il enroulait les bras autour du cou de son petit ami pour l'attirer vers lui. Il plongea son regard dans le sien avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Minho répondit à son baiser avec fougue, laissant sa main descendre le long de son torse pour venir caresser sa hanche.

« J'aimerais vraiment remettre ça, bébé...Mais je crois qu'on est déjà en retard. »

Lâcha-t-il après avoir rompu le baiser. Thomas fronça légèrement les sourcils puis tendit le bras pour attraper son téléphone et regarder l'heure.

« Il n'est que dix heures...On a le temps... »

« Mmh. On va se taper les bouchons à cette heure-ci...Et puis tu veux vraiment y aller comme ça ? »

Le brun rit doucement.

« Ça ne le choquerait pas... »

Minho haussa un sourcil et se pencha de nouveau pour embrasser son petit ami.

« Lui, peut-être pas...Mais, crois le ou non, il y aura des centaines de milliers d'autres gens à l'aéroport... »

Le plus jeune des deux garçons se mordilla la lèvre.

« Je déteste quand tu as raison, mon amour... »

Marmonna-t-il avec un sourire, déclenchant l'hilarité de son amant.

« Dommage pour toi, mon ange, parce que ça arrive assez souvent... »

Répliqua ce dernier en se redressant. Thomas poussa un soupir et se leva à sa suite. Il en profita pour s'étirer avant de suivre l'asiatique dans la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre. Il faisait un temps radieux sur la citée des anges ce jour là et Thomas sourit de plus belle.

« J'espère qu'ils vont aimer le temps ici...Rien à voir avec Londres... »

Fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu m'étonnes... »

Répliqua son petit ami en venant de coller contre son dos pour l'enlacer.

« Faudra qu'ils fassent gaffe aux coups de soleil. »

Fit-il remarquer avec un petit rire avant de se détacher de lui pour aller sous la douche. Thomas poussa un petit soupir en regardant à quoi il ressemblait dans le miroir. Il ne dormait définitivement pas assez. Songea-t-il en se détournant pour rejoindre Minho sous l'eau chaude. Les deux garçons se préparèrent brièvement après ça. Enfin, Thomas aurait préféré, mais, si lui ne faisait pas spécialement attention à ça, son amant mettait toujours une éternité à se coiffer, il semblait totalement obsédé par sa coupe de cheveux, en témoignaient les nombreux produits capillaires qui colonisaient littéralement la salle de bain. Le brun poussa un énième soupir en jetant un coup d'œil désabusé à Minho au travers du miroir.

« Des fois, quand je te vois faire ça, j'ai juste envie de passer derrière toi et de mettre ma main dans tes cheveux... »

« C'est exactement le but, mon ange. J'adore quand tu fais ça... »

Répliqua l'asiatique en lui lançant un sourire en coin à travers son reflet. Thomas roula des yeux. Ça ne valait pas le coup, il n'avait pas envie de perdre encore une heure et retourna plutôt dans la chambre pour s'habiller.

Un quart d'heure et un café plus tard, les deux garçons étaient fin prêts et quittèrent l'appartement.

« Je prends le volant. »

Annonça Thomas. Minho tourna la tête vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

« Euh...Non. »

Le brun s'arrêta.

« C'était pas une question... »

Minho hocha la tête.

« Exactement : c'est hors de question. »

« Mais... »

« Bébé, cherche pas, on est déjà en retard. Laisse moi conduire. »

« Et en quoi ça nous ferait aller plus vite que tu prennes le volant ? »

Marmonna le brun en croisant les bras. Son petit ami soupira.

« Tu conduis aussi vite que se déplace une vieille tortue malade. Et unijambiste. En plus tu connais même pas la route. »

Thomas entrouvrit la bouche.

« Alors ça c'est complètement faux. J'arrive même pas à trouver quoi te répondre tellement c'est n'importe quoi. »

« Okay, bébé, si tu insistes. Tu te chargeras d'expliquer à Newt pourquoi il a poireauté des heures au terminal. »

Répliqua Minho avec un sourire en coin. Le brun fit la moue. Il savait que son ami était tout sauf patient et...Ouais non il allait le tuer...Il poussa un gros soupir avant de lancer ses clés à son petit ami qui les rattrapa au vol, un air victorieux sur le visage.

« Je déteste quand t'as raison, mon amour... »

Marmonna-t-il en détournant la tête. L'asiatique rit doucement et se rapprocha pour embrasser la joue de son amant.

« Arrête de râler et viens. »

Fit-il en lui prenant la main. Thomas roula des yeux et chaussa ses lunettes de soleil avant de suivre son chéri.

\- X -

Le brun frissonna. Plus l'heure d'arrivée approchait, plus il se sentait bizarre. Ce n'était pas vraiment du stress, du moins il ne le pensait pas. Il avait à la fois hâte de retrouver Newt et en même temps...

« Mon cœur, faut que je t'avoues quelques chose... »

Fit-il d'un souffle. Minho tourna la tête vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

« Ah ? »

« Oui...Par rapport à Newt...En fait c'est pas simplement mon meilleur ami...C'est aussi mon ex. »

Lâcha-t-il en détournant la tête. L'asiatique se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« T'es en train de me dire que ce mec qu'on attend, que tu m'as décrit comme étant très volatile, qui est une bombe nucléaire et avec lequel on va vivre pendant une durée indéterminée est en fait ton ex, c'est ça ? »

Thomas se mordilla la lèvre.

« Oui... ? »

« Et tu me l'as pas dit avant parce que... ? »

« Parce que je voulais que tu signes le bail... »

Répliqua le brun d'une petite voix. Il était à la fois désolé et en même temps...Pas du tout. Minho poussa un soupir et détourna la tête à son tour.

« Hey...Ça n'a aucune importance...C'est toi que j'aime, maintenant...T'as pas à t'en faire, je te jure. »

Le rassura son petit ami. Il se rapprocha et entrelaça les doigts avec les siens. L'asiatique poussa un soupir et hocha la tête. De toute façon maintenant il était trop tard pour changer d'avis. Thomas appuya la tête sur l'épaule de son chéri. Cet avion mettait décidément beaucoup trop de temps à atterrir. Songea-t-il en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à l'écran. Ça n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il avait regardé quelques secondes plus tôt, mais bon, on ne savait jamais.

L'attente sembla durer plusieurs décennies pour Thomas et, lorsqu'il aperçut enfin Newt, il ne résista pas à l'envie de lui sauter dans les bras. En fait il l'attrapa par la taille et le souleva légèrement. Le blond enroula les bras autour de son cou en riant légèrement alors qu'il se blottissait dans ses bras.

« Salut, Tommy... »

Fit-il de sa voix douce alors qu'ils se séparaient. Thomas en frissonna. Ce surnom lui avait manqué, cette voix aussi...Tout le reste...Il sourit alors qu'il se rapprochait pour embrasser sa joue.

« Hey... »

Lui répondit-il en l'enlaçant de nouveau. Le blond glissa les doigts dans les cheveux de son ami. Il avait envie de beaucoup plus, mais la raison le rappela à l'ordre et il recula de nouveau. Au même moment il sentit une main passer dans le bas de son dos et il tourna légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard de son petit ami. Ce dernier lui sourit légèrement. Il ne se sentait de toute façon pas particulièrement menacé.

« Tommy, je te présente Gally, Gally, Tommy. »

Thomas se redressa pour serrer la main de son vis à vis avec un sourire sincère.

« J'espère que t'es à la hauteur de ta réputation, Thomas, j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi, je crois que j'en sais plus sur toi que sur Newt. »

Lança celui-ci avec un sourire en coin. A ces mots, Thomas se sentit rosir et adressa un regard à Newt qui lui dit un clin d'œil. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en ajouter d'avantage.

« Hey, tu me présentes pas ? Bon, ben je vais le faire tout seul alors. Salut, moi c'est Minho. »

Fit ce dernier en tendant la main à Newt, qui la serra, puis à Gally qui fit de même. C'est à ce moment là que l'asiatique perdit son regard sur le blond. Il ne l'avait vu qu'en photo et, déjà, il l'avait trouvé magnifique. Mais là ça dépassait l'entendement. Newt avait une aura toute particulière, qui lui était propre, tout du son de sa voix à son apparence générale était parfait. L'asiatique déglutit légèrement avant de se détourner. Heureusement pour lui, Thomas semblait lui aussi obnubilé par Newt et ne remarqua pas son soudain intérêt.

« On va chercher vos affaire et on décolle ? Enfin, façon de parler hein. »

Suggéra l'asiatique avec un sourire en coin.

« Oh attends, faut que je passe aux toilettes avant de partir, j'en peux plus. »

Annonça Newt. Il lança un bref et discret regard à Thomas avant de se détourner. Le brun se mordilla la lèvre, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Ouais moi aussi faut que j'y aille. Partez devant, on se retrouve à la voiture. »

Fit-il en se tournant vers Minho. Il enroula les bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de lui et l'embrassa avant de rompre l'étreinte pour suivre Newt. L'asiatique soupira en les regardant partir et jeta un coup d'œil à Gally.

« Bon, ben, on va devoir jouer les bagagiste je suppose. »

« On dirait bien... »

« Et...Sinon...Tu fais comment pour pas crever de jalousie ? »

Il demanda, l'air de rien. L'Anglais haussa un sourcil.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il est trop magnifique...J'oserai pas sortir avec... »

Gally laissa échapper un petit rire.

« C'est pas comme ça que ça marche avec Newt, ça sert à rien de le fliquer de toute façon il fait ce qu'il veut. »

« C'est ce que je dis...Comment tu fais ? »

Gally haussa les épaules.

« Je sais qu'il m'aime...C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

Minho se mordit la lèvre et poussa un soupir en frissonnant.

« Quel self control... » Il marmonna. « Aller viens. »

A peine entré dans les toilettes, Newt se retourna vers Thomas et enroula les bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Le brun répondit avec passion à son baiser en collant son corps contre le sien.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Tommy... »

Souffla le blond après avoir rompu le baiser. L'intéressé hocha doucement la tête avant d'appuyer son front contre le sien.

« Toi aussi, t'imagines pas... »

Répondit-il doucement. Newt se détacha de lui, le sourire aux lèvres et regarda autour de lui. Les toilettes étaient désertes et il en profita pour attirer Thomas dans une cabine qu'il verrouilla derrière eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

S'enquit le brun qui suivit quand même le mouvement. Newt ne lui répondit pas, mais il l'appuya contre la porte pour venir contre lui et l'embrasser encore. Cette fois-ci, Thomas fit durer le baiser un peu plus longtemps en glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux.

« On a pas beaucoup de temps, j'espère que tu le sais... »

Souffla-t-il alors qu'il rompait l'échange. Newt sourit et lui adressa un clin d'œil. D'un geste sûr, il ouvrit le pantalon de son ami qui n'eut pas le courage de le repousser, il en avait trop envie de toute façon. Il frissonna lorsque le blond glissa la main dans son vêtement et rapprocha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser mais Newt ne le laissa pas faire longtemps puisqu'il se laissa tomber à genou. Thomas déglutit en baissant la tête pour le regarder. Il poussa un soupir lorsque son ami prit son sexe en bouche. Ça aussi ça lui avait manqué, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il serra les doigts dans ses cheveux, totalement soumis à son bon vouloir. Newt faisait des merveilles avec sa langue, Thomas trouva même qu'il s'était amélioré depuis la dernière fois.

« T'es parfait, trésor... »

Lâcha-t-il d'un souffle, faisant sourire intérieurement le blond qu'il se concentra sur sa tâche. Le brun se mit à haleter et il se mordit la lèvre pour faire taire ses soupirs alors qu'il gardait le regard rivé sur Newt. Voir son membre coulisser comme ça dans sa bouche, la pénétrant entièrement, aurait pu suffire à le faire jouir tant cette vision était orgasmique, couplé au plaisir physique qu'il lui prodiguait, c'était divin. Il poussa un léger gémissement. Son plaisir montait à un rythme alarmant, mais il n'avait de toute façon pas le temps de profiter d'avantage et se laissa aller. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter uniquement des sensations que Newt lui offrait.

« Je vais jouir... »

Annonça Thomas d'une petite voix. Newt fit mine de ne pas en tenir compte et continua comme il avait commencé, le brun se demanda même si il n'avait pas redoublé d'effort. Il se mordit la lèvre et se crispa alors qu'il éjaculait entre les lèvres de son ami qui avala tout sans broncher. Thomas frissonna tandis que Newt se redressait. Il le regarda quelques secondes avant de se rapprocher pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Le blond répondit évidemment à son baiser.

« Alors... ? »

Il demanda d'un souffle contre ses lèvres.

« Alors quoi... ? »

« Tu vas me le dire... ? »

Thomas fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant ce que Newt avait en tête puis, lorsqu'il comprit où il voulait en venir, rit doucement.

« Tu le sais... »

Il marmonna. Newt recula d'un pas pour le regarder, ses yeux pétillants de malice. Le brun soupira en se mordillant la lèvre avant de se décoller de la porte pour se rapprocher du blond. Il passa la main contre sa joue, le regard rivé sur le sien.

« Je t'aime... »

Il dit avec douceur avant de se rapprocher pour l'embrasser. Newt répondit avec son baiser avec délice.

« Moi aussi, Tommy... »

Fit il juste après. Thomas frissonna. Il se sentait vraiment coupable, mais ce sentiment était largement étouffé par l'effet que Newt lui faisait. C'était très difficile à expliquer.

« Il faut qu'on y aille... »

Reprit-il gauchement en se rhabillant. Le blond hocha doucement la tête et ils sortirent de la cabine. Le blondin s'arrêta quelques instants aux lavabos pour se rincer la bouche avant de prendre un chewing-gum, histoire de changer son haleine. Les deux garçons quittèrent les toilettes puis le terminal pour rejoindre le parking. Ils y retrouvèrent Gally et Minho. Ce dernier, appuyé contre la voiture, leur adressa un regard et un sourire.

« Ben alors ? Vous êtes allés pisser à Londres ou quoi ? »

Il demanda avec un rictus. Thomas se mordit la lèvre mais Newt rit doucement.

« Il y avait une queue de dingue. C'est affolant la populace qu'il y a ici. »

L'informa-t-il. Thomas tourna la tête vers le blond. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi celui-ci avec employé ces mots en particulier et ça l'amusa.

« C'est quoi cette voiture ? On a quelque chose à compenser ? »

S'enquit ensuite Newt en désignant le véhicule contre lequel était appuyé Minho. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

« Maintenant qu'on est plus pressés, tu veux reprendre le volant de ton 4x4 mon amour ? »

Il demanda à Thomas en appuyant sur l'adjectif possessif. Celui-ci roula des yeux avec un sourire en coin.

« Cadeau de ma mère. »

Il adressa à Newt qui hocha doucement la tête, il avait l'air d'avoir compris ce que ça signifiait.

« Non, vas y, mon cœur. »

Fit il ensuite à Minho qui hocha la tête et se redressa.

« Alors c'est parti ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoiiiir,

Il est très, très, très tard actuellement, mais je tenais à publier ce chapitre ce soir parce que ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que je dois le faire et que j'ai pas pu. J'aimerais bien tenir le rythme d'au moins un chapitre de chacune de mes fictions par semaines, ce qui ferait deux chaps/semaine si vous suivez des deux bien entendu !

Je voulais mettre une chanson d'Oasis en particulier, mais vu que j'écoutais toute une playlist en l'écrivant et que j'arrivais pas à choisir, vous êtes libre d'en écouter une que vous aimez bien, ou de pas en écouter du tout d'ailleurs, personnellement j'écoutais Cigarette and Alcohol quand j'ai écris ce passage là, c'est une chanson qui me fait beaucoup penser au Newt de ma fic, vous verrez pourquoi je dis ça, mais y'a aussi une référence à Wonderwall aussi subtile qu'un discours de Donald Trump caché quelque part dans ce chapitre...Allez-vous trouver où ? 8)

Bon je vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !

* * *

Newt se passa une main dans les cheveux et les trois autres garçons dans la voiture poussèrent un soupir discret. Le blond ne s'en rendait pas compte, du moins il faisait semblant de ne pas le voir, mais ils étaient tous attentifs au moindre de ses faits et gestes. Même Minho avait du mal à focaliser son attention sur la route. Thomas adressa un coup d'œil à son petit ami et sourit tendrement en posant la main sur sa cuisse. Machinalement, l'asiatique entrelaça les doigts avec les siens, c'était bien l'avantage d'avoir une boite de vitesses automatique. Le brun sortit son téléphone et quelques secondes plus tard, Newt sentit le sien vibrer dans sa poche.

"Arrête d'être aussi sexy, on va avoir un accident"

Lui avait écrit Thomas. Le blond lâcha un sourire et répondit.

"C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, trésor."

Envoya-t-il. Son ami se mordilla la lèvre pour camoufler un petit rire.

"J'avais pas prévu que tu me le piquerais aussi facilement..."

Répondit-il tout de même.

"T'inquiète pas, mon chéri, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi."

Thomas frissonna violemment en lisant ça.

« Ben alors, bébé ? »

S'enquit Minho, qui l'avait sentit.

« C'est la clim, elle souffle juste dans mon cou, c'est désagréable... »

Marmonna l'intéressé, bien peu crédible. L'asiatique lui adressa un coup d'œil rapide, un sourcil haussé, puis lâcha sa main pour changer les réglages de la climatisation.

« C'est mieux comme ça ? »

Il demanda, toujours un peu perplexe. Thomas se contenta de hocher doucement la tête.

« Et sinon, y'a moyen de mettre un peu de musique dans ce truc qui doit sûrement polluer plus que tout le Royaume-Uni ? »

S'enquit Newt avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est pas le tout d'avoir de la belle mécanique, voyons voir ce qu'elle envoie. »

Thomas rit doucement avant de connecter son smartphone à la voiture. Et il savait exactement quoi mettre. Le blond rit doucement. Évidemment...Songea-t-il, il avait bien sûr reconnu la piste dès les premières notes et, machinalement, il tourna la tête pour regarder dehors et il se mit à chanter. Minho se mordit violemment la lèvre. Il eut soudain envie de piler et de tout arrêter pour pouvoir l'écouter. Contrairement à son petit ami il n'avait jamais été très fan du groupe Oasis, mais là il se mettait à aimer cette chanson dans des proportions insoupçonnées. De son coté, Thomas sentait remonter en lui des souvenirs qui le confortait dans l'idée qu'il avait bien fait de demander à Newt de le rejoindre. A vrai dire ça n'avait pas été facile de le convaincre, le blond aurait franchement préféré l'inverse, mais à force de le tanner, il avait eu gain de cause, heureusement.

"Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime..."

Écrivit-il. Il hésita quelques secondes puis envoya le message avant de supprimer simplement la totalité de la conversation. Il avait confiance, Minho ne fouillerait pas dans son téléphone, mais pourquoi tenter le diable ? Newt sourit en lisant son texto. Il n'y répondit pas, mais il n'en pensait pas moins et il avait bien l'intention de montrer à Thomas à quel point il l'aimait aussi sous peu. Après tout c'était son mur des merveilles n'est ce pas ? Il sourit. Les paroles de la chanson lui revenaient naturellement, il faut dire qu'il l'avait tellement chantée, jouée, imaginée, plus que de la connaître par cœur il se l'était appropriée et ça convenait bien à tout le monde. A la fin de sa chanson, Newt tourna la tête pour regarder Gally. Ce dernier l'observait avec son petit sourire en coin que le blond aimait tant. Son petit ami semblait tout simplement absorbé. Newt se rapprocha un peu et Gally passa le bras autour de lui pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser. Thomas observa l'action dans un des rétros et soupira discrètement. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait jamais vu son ami embrasser quelqu'un d'autre, ça il en avait l'habitude, malheureusement si il pouvait donner son avis, mais là c'était bien différent. Il avait remarqué la façon dont ils se regardaient depuis le début, et cette fois il était catégorique : Newt était vraiment amoureux. Et c'était très déstabilisant pour Thomas qui se mordilla la lèvre. Et lui dans tout ça ? Un bref coup d'œil vers Minho le ramena brusquement à la réalité, il n'avait absolument pas le droit d'être jaloux ou égoïste. Mais quand même. Heureusement le trajet s'acheva avant qu'il ait eu le temps de trop s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il sourit en coin en descendant de voiture quand il vit le regard émerveillé de Newt et Gally. Les deux garçons avaient les yeux rivés vers la mer à quelques dizaines de mètres de là qui scintillaient, chauffée par le soleil.

« Vous venez ? »

Demanda Thomas après avoir déchargé la voiture. Newt se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi, c'est ce bâtiment là ? »

Il s'enquit. Son ami hocha la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres. En vérité il était fier de son petit effet de surprise.

« Tu plaisantes ? Il va me falloir vendre un rein pour payer le loyer ! »

Répliqua le blond en se passant la main sur le visage. Thomas rit doucement en le regardant de haut en bas.

« En fait j'avais l'intention de te mettre sur le trottoir et de récupérer toute la thune que tu gagnerais. »

Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu pourrais pas faire ça, tu serais trop jaloux... »

Contra Newt avec un demi sourire. Le brun entrouvrit la bouche. Il s'apprêtait à répondre mais Gally le devança.

« Reste à savoir si il serait jaloux de toi, ou de tes clients. »

Fit-il en se rapprochant pour caresser le bas du dos de Newt qui rit doucement. Thomas lui adressa un coup d'œil.

« Non sérieusement, vous avez pas à vous inquiéter du loyer, je gère, okay ? »

Reprit-il plus sérieusement. Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil.

« On en parlera plus tard, Tommy. »

Répliqua-t-il, clôturant le débat. Il passa devant son ami pour suivre Minho et tous les quatre entrèrent dans l'immeuble et prirent l'ascenseur. Lorsque Newt entra dans l'appartement, il lâcha un sourire. La pièce à vivre était spacieuse et très lumineuse grâce à la baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur la mer, elle comportait un espace salon et une cuisine, les deux séparés par un îlot central, et une porte coulissante et vitrée donnait sur un couloir que le blond pouvait apercevoir. Mais ce qui l'intéressait surtout c'était la vue.

« Sérieusement, Tommy, c'est quoi ça ? »

Il demanda en se tournant vers son ami.

« Sérieux, comment tu leurs avait vendu le truc ? Vous pensiez qu'on vivait sous un pont ou quoi ? »

Lui répondit Minho avec un petit rire.

« Il avait dit "un petit appart sans prétention sur LA". »

Fit Newt en se passant une main dans les cheveux. L'asiatique frissonna imperceptiblement mais il se rattrapa rapidement en se tournant vers son petit ami.

« Gosse de riche... »

Lui dit il en se rapprochant pour embrasser sa joue. Thomas rit doucement et tourna la tête pour plutôt quémander un baiser sur les lèvres que son amant lui accorda évidemment.

« Je plaide coupable... »

Soupira le brun, faussement dramatique, avant de se retourner vers les deux autres garçons.

« On va voir la suite ? »

Il proposa en désignant la porte du pouce. Newt hocha la tête et attrapa la main de Gally pour suivre Thomas dans le couloir. Il y avait quatre porte dans celui-ci, deux de chaque coté, et le brun ouvrit la première à gauche.

« Votre suite. »

Il présenta avec un sourire au coin des lèvres avant de s'effacer pour les laisser passer. La pièce était spacieuse et lumineuse encore une fois grâce à une porte vitrée qui menait au balcon. Newt sourit en regardant autour de lui. Il reconnaissait son univers puisqu'il y avait ses meubles.

« Au fait, la prochaine fois tu feras parvenir le mobilier quand tu seras déjà arrivé. J'ai tellement galéré à le monter, tu le sais pourtant que j'ai pas de logique... »

Marmonna Thomas en désignant le lit. Newt éclata de rire.

« J'avais envie de te donner un peu de challenge... »

Ricana-t-il. Thomas se passa une main sur le visage.

« Oui ben c'est plutôt Minho qui en a chier en fait parce qu'il a eu le malheur d'essayer de m'aider. »

« Pauvre de lui... »

Souffla le blond avec un grand sourire.

« Je te le fais pas dire... »

Soupira l'asiatique en passant derrière Thomas pour l'enlacer.

« J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer... »

Il marmonna, faussement dramatique, en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

« Heureusement que tu l'as pas fait, t'aurais regretté... »

Lui répondit Thomas en passant les mains sur les siennes. Il sourit en regardant Newt qui se baladait un peu dans la pièce.

« Donc, ici c'est le salon c'est ça ? »

Il demanda en montrant un des murs. Thomas approuva.

« Et de l'autre coté il y a quoi ? »

Poursuivit Newt en se tournant cette fois vers le mur contre lequel était appuyé le lit.

« Ça c'est notre chambre. »

Indiqua Thomas. Le blondin hocha pensivement la tête avant de toucher le mur.

« Et elle est comment l'isolation ? »

Le brun se mordilla la lèvre.

« Euh...Pas terrible... »

Newt rit doucement.

« Vous allez m'adorer... »

Fit-il en se retournant vers eux. Si Minho fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, Thomas, lui, frissonna. En effet il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ce paramètre...Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour le moment. Enfin du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il sourit légèrement. Peut être qu'il pourrait simplement en profiter...Songea-t-il avec une petite arrière pensée.

« Bon, ben, à part la salle de bain qui est juste en face de votre chambre vous avez tout vu. »

Commenta le brun.

« C'est magnifique, Tommy... »

« J'avoue que c'est pas mal. »

Thomas sourit. Il était fier de son petit effet. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder son petit ami qui le serrait toujours contre lui. Il avait fait le plus dur, à vrai dire il n'était pas sûr de gérer Newt et Minho mais...Il trouverait bien comment s'en sortir.

« Vous voulez faire un truc en particulier ? »

Demanda-t-il aux deux autres garçons. Newt haussa négativement la tête.

« Tu sais, je suis un peu fracassé par le décalage horaire, j'ai juste envie de me reposer un peu. »

Le brun hocha doucement la tête. Il pensait savoir ce que ça voulait dire.

« Si t'as besoin de moi tu sais où me trouver. »

Fit il avec un clin d'œil.

« J'y songerais... »

Ricana le blond. Thomas poussa un soupir. En fait il n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter la pièce. Néanmoins il suivit Minho. Newt poussa un petit soupir et ouvrit la baie vitrée pour aller sur le balcon. Il sortit son paquet de cigarette et s'en alluma une en s'appuyant sur la rambarde. Gally vint se coller contre son dos.

« Ça va, mon amour ? »

Il demanda avec un sourire. Le blond hocha doucement la tête en se reculant un peu pour augmenter le contact entre eux.

« Oui, et toi ? Tu le sens comment...? »

« Je sais pas, j'attends de voir... »

« Tu sais je...Je voulais te remercier... »

Gally haussa un sourcil.

« Comment ça... ? »

« T'as tout plaqué pour moi...T'étais pas obligé... »

« C'est pas comme si j'avais eu quoi que ce soit qui me retenais en Angleterre, et puis, toi tu seras heureux ici, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

Newt sourit tendrement en se blottissant contre son petit ami qui le serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

« En tout cas tu semble content d'avoir retrouvé Thomas... »

Reprit il avec un sourire. Le blond rit doucement alors qu'il hochait la tête.

« Il m'a manqué, t'imagines pas... »

« Et...Vous êtes vraiment proches, tous les deux, pas vrai... ? »

« Je peux pas le nier...Tu sais, on s'est pas vraiment séparé par choix... »

Expliqua-t-il avec un petit soupir servant à exhaler sa fumée.

« Ah ouais ? Pourquoi alors ? »

« Et bien...Après ses études, il est retourné aux États-Unis et j'imaginais pas une seule seconde de vivre une relation à distance, ça nous aurait détruit plus qu'autre chose... »

Gally hocha la tête en regardant pensivement la mer.

« Et maintenant que vous vous êtes retrouvés, tu penses que...Vous avez une chance de vous remettre ensemble... ? »

« C'est déjà fait, je lui ai taillé une pipe à l'aéroport. »

Avoua Newt de but en blanc. Gally écarquilla les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de les fermer. Il se pencha un peu pour glisser son nez dans le cou du blond.

« C'était prévu n'est-ce pas... ? »

« Je...Je crois... »

Gally se redressa.

« Je t'aime... »

Souffla-t-il, même si il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Newt se retourna vers lui et passa les bras autour de son cou.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, mon amour... »

Répondit-il en baissant la tête.

« Mais tu viens de dire que... »

« Oui, je sais, c'est...Compliqué...Mais si y'a un truc que je ferais jamais c'est te mentir, d'accord... ? »

Gally l'observa un moment puis il poussa un soupir et hocha la tête.

« J'imagine que ça me suffit... »

« Tu sais, ça change pas grand chose pour toi...Je suis toujours à toi... »

« Oui mais seulement à moitié... »

« Est-ce que c'est pas mieux que rien... ? »

Le brun garda le silence pendant quelques instants. Il observa son petit ami. En effet, amoureux comme il l'était, il songeait difficilement à l'éventualité qu'ils pourraient se séparer. Et après tout il se fichait bien de Thomas, ça n'avait pas d'importance tant que Newt continuait à l'aimer et, visiblement, c'était le cas.

« Si, beaucoup mieux... »

Répondit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser, ignorant l'odeur de la cigarette qu'il avait toujours détestée, mais ça aussi c'était une concession qu'il pouvait faire pour Newt. Celui-ci répondit à son baiser, l'approfondissant même pour le rendre plus langoureux, et le rompit pour sourire à son petit ami. Il écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier, déjà bien plein, sur le bord du balcon et prit la main de Gally pour revenir dans la chambre.

« Tu sais...J'ai vraiment envie de dormir un peu... »

Marmonna-t-il en baissant le rideau après avoir fermé la porte. Gally tourna la tête vers lui en fermant celle qui menait au reste de l'appartement. Il savait parfaitement que Newt ne pouvait pas dormir. Du moins pas comme ça, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire et se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau, glissant les mains sous son haut qu'il finit par retirer au bout d'un moment. Newt suivit le mouvement, déshabillant lui aussi son amant pour caresser son corps musclé qui le faisait tant fantasmer. Il sourit lorsqu'il se sentit basculer sur le lit et s'y installa un peu mieux alors que Gally se hissait au dessus de lui. Il lui adressa un regard en passant la main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser puis ferma légèrement les yeux quand Gally se remit à l'embrasser. Ce dernier continuait de le déshabiller mais le blond n'avait certainement pas l'intention de rester inactif et il renversa la situation en se hissant au dessus de lui. Il rit doucement et se pencha, glissant la langue le long du torse de son amant qui passa les doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? »

Il demanda avec un sourire en coin.

« A ton avis ? »

Répliqua Newt avec la même expression tandis qu'il s'attaquait au pantalon de Gally qu'il ne tarda pas à retirer et à jeter plus loin.

« Hors de question, c'était moi qui devais te fatiguer, pas l'inverse. »

Contra le plus grand en repoussant le blond pour l'allonger de l'autre coté du lit. Il revint au dessus de lui et se remit à l'embrasser alors qu'il achevait de les déshabiller tous les deux. Newt sourit. Ça lui convenait bien de se faire complètement dominer pour une fois. Il poussa un gémissement lascif qu'il ne chercha pas vraiment à retenir lorsque son petit ami s'enfonça en lui. C'était juste parfait. Il n'était pas sur le sol américain depuis une heure qu'il s'envoyait déjà en l'air, le pur bonheur. Il releva les jambes qu'il enroula autour de la taille de son amant pour le rapprocher encore de lui.

« Gally... »

Gémit-il alors que celui-ci se retirait presque pour pouvoir le pénétrer de nouveau, plus violemment, lui arrachant une nouvelle exclamation d'extase. Il se mordit la lèvre en se cambrant.

« Plus fort... »

Marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux. Gally soupira, un sourire au coin des lèvres. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il aimait Newt à la folie : il n'en avait jamais assez sur le plan sexuel, c'était divin...Songea-t-il en accélérant et approfondissant le mouvement comme il le lui avait demandé, supplié aurait été un terme plus juste vu son ton de voix. Newt sourit, la main crispée dans les cheveux de son amant. Oui, comme ça c'était vraiment parfait, pensa-t-il en passant l'autre main entre eux pour se masturber et ainsi augmenter son plaisir. Il se sentit défaillir quand Gally vint mordre la base de son cou, ça c'était vraiment son point faible et son petit ami l'avait trouvé extrêmement rapidement. C'était pas juste...De son coté il passa sa main libre dans le dos de dos amant, griffant légèrement sa peau et lui faisant pousser un gémissement de plaisir très satisfaisant à entendre.

« Encore...Donne m'en plus... »

L'encouragea-t-il d'une voix brûlante. Gally se redressa, se hissant un peu plus sur ses genoux, et agrippa Newt par la taille pour le rapprocher encore de lui et ainsi pouvoir augmenter la profondeur de ses coups de reins. Il se mordit la lèvre pour camoufler un peu ses gémissements car, lui, il avait un minimum de pudeur contrairement à son petit ami qui ne se souciait absolument pas de ce genre de détails. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Gally qui se délectait de l'entendre gémir son nom comme ça, Newt était vraiment sexy, il n'avait jamais prit autant de plaisir qu'avec lui et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui allait changer, il en était convaincu. Il continua donc pendant de longues minutes, déterminé à l'emmener au septième ciel avec lui

« Mon cœur, je...Je vais jouir... »

Annonça soudainement Newt dont la main se faisait plus ferme sur son membre. Gally lâcha un sourire. Parfait...Songea-t-il en augmentant une ultime fois la cadence de ses coups de reins. Le blond se cambra à l'extrême alors qu'il se libérait entre eux dans un gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres, le corps totalement crispé par le plaisir. Gally profita de son état, savourant le plaisir que ça lui procurait. Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour atteindre l'orgasme à son tour, le visage niché dans le cou de son amant qui le serrait dans ses bras pendant qu'il jouissait en lui, le faisant frissonner d'extase. Le blondin se détendit, laissant retomber son corps contre le lit. Il poussa un soupir d'aise alors qu'il levait les yeux pour croiser le regard de son amant qui s'était redressé pour se retirer.

« Je t'aime... »

Souffla-t-il d'une petite voix. Gally sourit tendrement.

« Moi aussi, mon amour. »

Lui répondit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser brièvement avant de se rallonger dans le bon sens du lit, bien calé contre les oreillers. Newt prit quelques instant pour retrouver ses esprit avant de faire de même, se blottissant sous les draps contre le corps de son amant, la tête contre son épaule et les jambes mêlées avec les siennes. Là il était bien parti pour s'endormir, mais avant ça il s'empara de son téléphone qu'il avait entendu vibrer précédemment sans y prêter attention. Il découvrit un message de Thomas qui le fit sourire.

"Tu fais chier, Newt. Maintenant j'ai trop envie de toi."


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir !

Cette fois je suis dans les temps ! Youpi ! Vous voyez que je peux le faire ! Aujourd'hui c'est un long chapitre qui vous attend, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Oh, tiens, je réalise que j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'il y avait un lemon dans le chapitre d'avant ! Mince, vous avez tellement dû être surpris ! Du coup je vous préviens, y'en aura peut être deux ou trois dans ce chap là !...Ou peut être pas ! A vous de découvrir !

 _Evinoucka_ : Bientôt, très bientôt ;) !

 _Oriane Sama_ : Oh oui, et crois moi ça va pas s'arranger ! Mais bon, au moins il est honnête, contrairement à d'autres è.é

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque Newt ouvrit les yeux, il eut bien du mal à faire la mise au point. Il se demanda un bon moment où il était et quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Il poussa un petit soupir de fatigue avant de se retourner sur le dos et de tâtonner sur le drap. Il ne trouva pas son petit ami dans le lit mais mit, par contre, la main sur son téléphone et ouvrit un œil pour regarder l'heure. Il était un peu plus de 17h. Voila qui expliquait pourquoi il se sentait si perdu et pourquoi il était seul, il avait dormi d'un sommeil de plomb pendant trois bonnes heures. Il s'extirpa de sous la couette avec difficulté et se leva pour aller chercher de quoi s'habiller dans l'armoire. Le grand miroir que comportait celle-ci lui renvoya une image bien fade, mais Newt n'était pas tellement objectif concernant son apparence, les autres avaient beau dire qu'il était parfait, il était loin d'être catégorique à ce sujet là. Une fois revêtu d'une tenue plus décente que celle d'Adam, Newt se passa une main dans les cheveux et jugea qu'il était assez présentable. Soudain un éclat de voix en provenance du salon le fit sursauter et il fronça les sourcils avant d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce en question. Il retrouva Thomas, Minho et Gally devant la télé, une manette à la main. Il lâcha un sourire désabusé. Évidemment...Songea-t-il en passant derrière eux pour rejoindre la cuisine. Un rapide tour des placards lui permit de trouver l'objet de ses convoitises, à savoir un paquet de cookies qui allaient très probablement voir leur vie s'écourter incessamment sous peu. Triomphant il s'empara de son butin et rejoignit les autre sur le canapé. Enfin plutôt devant celui-ci puisqu'il s'installa sur le tapis, le dos appuyé contre le divan. Vu la concentration des trois garçons et l'avancement de la partie, il ne jugea pas utile de parler de toute façon il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils avaient remarqué sa présence. Il sourit en observant le jeu, au moins ils étaient en train de gagner, la cohésion de groupe n'était pas trop mal. Quoi de mieux qu'un bon jeu vidéo pour briser la glace ? A part la musique bien sûr. Lorsque la partie s'acheva, Thomas tourna brusquement la tête. En effet, même si Newt était à moitié appuyé contre sa jambe, il ne l'avait absolument pas remarqué.

« Tu te téléporte, toi, maintenant ? »

Il demanda avec un rictus joueur. Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Oh non, c'est juste que t'es pas assez malin pour faire plusieurs trucs à la fois. »

« Il paraît que c'est un truc de nana, ça. »

Intervint Minho. Newt leva la tête pour croiser son regard. L'asiatique ne put s'empêcher de rosir, même si son visage n'avait pas quitté son expression amusée. Le blond trouva ça adorable, mais il avait toujours faim, alors il se reconcentra sur son paquet de gâteau qu'il ouvrit avant d'en extirper un cookie dans lequel il croqua avidement.

« T'as bien dormi, mon amour ? »

S'enquit alors Gally et l'intéressé soupira après avoir avalé.

« Un peu trop bien, même... »

Lâcha-t-il, un peu blasé, mais il se reprit, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler de ses troubles du sommeil maintenant.

« Alors ? Je vous ai pas trop manqué ? »

Thomas se leva pour éteindre la console et s'étira en regardant l'heure.

« Ben à vrai dire l'après-midi est passée super vite, on a occupé notre temps, tu vois ? »

« D'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille. »

Annonça Minho en se levant à son tour. Thomas se tourna vers lui, une moue boudeuse sur le visage avant de se rapprocher pour venir dans ses bras. L'asiatique le serra contre lui et leva la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Thomas répondit avec passion au baiser, la main glissant le long de son dos. Une bouffée d'excitation monta en lui lorsqu'il sentit celles de son amant enserrer sa taille mais il rompit l'étreinte. Si il ne s'interrompait pas maintenant il ne risquait pas de pouvoir le laisser partir.

« Fais attention à toi, il est hors de question que quelqu'un abîme mon chéri. »

Lâcha-t-il avec un rictus. Minho rit doucement et lui embrassa la joue.

« T'inquiète pas pour moi, bébé, je suis imbattable. »

« C'est ça. Aller file, à tout à l'heure. »

« Je t'aime. »

Lui répondit Minho avant de l'embrasser une fois encore et de quitter ses bras puis l'appartement. Thomas sourit tendrement en le regardant partir avant de se laisser tomber de nouveau dans le canapé.

« Où est-ce qu'il va ? »

S'enquit alors Newt qui avait déjà engloutit la moitié du paquet de gâteaux durant ce laps de temps. Thomas lui adressa un regard, un sourire au coin des lèvres en remarquant qu'il mangeait toujours autant qu'avant.

« A son cours de boxe thaï. »

Répondit-il et Newt hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« Oh, ça explique pourquoi il a un cul si parfait. »

Thomas rougit fortement en entendant ça. En effet. Songea-t-il avant de se racler la gorge. Le blond n'avait absolument aucun filtre il disait toujours ce qui lui passait par la tête et Thomas n'en avait plus l'habitude. Mais il se reprit rapidement.

« Et oui, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir un corps de rêve sans rien faire... »

Reprit-il avec un sourire, ce qui amusa Newt.

« Que veux tu, j'ai toujours eu de la chance. »

Fit il en pliant l'emballage, à présent vide. Il se releva pour aller s'en débarrasser et en profita pour passer les bras autour des épaules de Gally par dessus le dossier du canapé. Celui-ci ferma légèrement les yeux et posa les mains sur les siennes alors que le blond se penchait pour déposer un baiser dans son cou.

« Tu viens prendre une douche avec moi ? »

Demanda-t-il d'un souffle contre son oreille et le plus grand frissonna.

« J'arrive. »

Lui répondît-il. Newt se redressa, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Thomas, lui, poussa un soupir.

« Bon ben j'imagine que je vais jouer tout seul alors... »

Marmonna-t-il, faussement boudeur. Le blond rit doucement.

« T'inquiète pas, mon Tommy. On aura l'occasion de faire une partie ensemble. »

Thomas fronça légèrement les sourcils en tournant la tête pour le regarder.

« Depuis quand tu joues aux jeux vidéo toi ? »

Le sourire de Newt s'élargit un petit peu.

« Oh mais je n'y joue pas... »

Il répondit du tac au tac en lui lançant un regard des plus éloquent. Le brun resta quelques secondes dubitatif, le regard plongé dans celui de son ami pour comprendre le sens de la phrase, puis, lorsque la lumière s'alluma dans son esprit, il écarquilla les yeux en se sentant rougir. Le blond lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain qu'il n'avait pas encore vue. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en y entrant.

« Pas mal, hein ? »

Souffla Gally en venant dans son dos pour l'enlacer. Newt rit doucement. Pour lui, la pièce était plus que pas mal. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était aussi spacieuse que leur chambre et elle comportait une baignoire dans un des angles ainsi qu'une spacieuse douche à l'italienne, séparée du reste par une paroi vitrée. Newt se mordilla la lèvre en imaginant qu'il pourrait passer dans heures à se prélasser dans l'eau chaude d'un bain, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

« Je suis sûr qu'on peut tenir au moins à cinq là dedans... »

Fit-il en désignant la douche. Gally rit doucement. Il déposa un baiser contre sa nuque avant de venir mordiller la base de son cou.

« N'en demande pas trop... »

Lâcha-t-il alors qu'il refermait la porte du pied, glissant les mains sous le haut de Newt. Ce dernier sourit et se retourna pour pouvoir enrouler les bras autour du cou de son amant qui se pencha pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Tout en répondant à son baiser, Newt s'appuya sur les épaules de Gally pour se hisser dans ses bras, enroulant les jambes autour de sa taille. Ce dernier l'agrippa par les hanches pour le maintenir contre lui et avança pour l'asseoir sur le meuble des lavabos. Il s'éloigna légèrement pour retirer son haut et laissa Newt faire de même avant de revenir se coller contre lui. Le blond passa les mains sur la nuque de son petit ami, caressant la base de ses cheveux, en le regardant intensément.

« Je t'aime... »

Souffla-t-il doucement avec un doux sourire. Gally le lui rendit.

« Moi aussi, mon amour... »

Répondit-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Newt répondit longuement à son baiser, les bras enroulés autour de son cou. Il avait vraiment eu envie de se laver à la base, mais maintenant il avait une autre idée en tête. Il repoussa son petit ami pour pouvoir se lever et finir de se déshabiller puis alla ouvrir le robinet de la douche, réglant la température. Il faisait relativement chaud, il fit donc couler une eau plutôt tiède et se glissa dessous. Il sourit lorsque son amant vint se coller à lui quelques secondes plus tard et le laissa embrasser son épaule et son cou, inclinant légèrement la tête. Il poussa un soupir lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Gally descendre le long de son ventre pour caresser sa peau avant de s'emparer de son membre. Il se mordit la lèvre en appuyant la tête son épaule. Il se laissa faire pendant un moment, parce que c'était quand même vraiment plaisant, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Quelque chose le démangeait depuis le début de la journée et cette fois, il avait bien l'intention d'aller au bout de son idée. Il repoussa de nouveau Gally et se tourna vers lui. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et l'appuya contre le mur. Gally sourit en coin, il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer maintenant et, pour être franc, ça lui convenait parfaitement. Il prit le menton de Newt pour le rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser brièvement avant de le libérer. Le blond glissa la langue le long du cou de son petit ami et se laissa lentement tomber à genoux devant lui. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et prit son sexe en bouche pour commencer à le sucer. Gally poussa un soupir de plaisir en glissant la main dans les cheveux de Newt, les serrant entre ses doigts. Le blond sourit intérieurement et laissa son amant le dominer. C'est ce qu'il cherchait de toute façon. Sans surprise, Gally se mit assez rapidement à appuyer sur sa tête pour enfoncer un peu plus son membre entre ses lèvres. Newt était rodé, il n'eut pas le moindre haut le cœur et accepta bien le rythme que son petit ami lui donna. Gally se mordit violemment la lèvre en baissant la tête pour regarder son petit ami. Il sourit légèrement, c'était vraiment le meilleur, songea-t-il en agrippant plutôt sa tête des deux mains pour avoir une plus forte emprise sur lui. Non pas qu'il en ait besoin, c'était juste plaisant. Il profita de la gâterie pendant un moment, usant de son amant presque comme d'un objet, mais c'est ce qui plaisait à celui-ci. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si il avait pu faire le moindre commentaire, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Mais Gally finit par se retirer. Newt releva la tête vers lui, la bouche entrouverte et un filet de bave dégoulinant le long de son menton. Le brun se sentit soudain animé par un désir brûlant et tira Newt par les cheveux pour le relever avant de le retourner brusquement contre le mur pour lui agripper les hanches et le pénétrer brutalement. Le blond laissa échapper un gémissement d'extase alors qu'il se cambrait pour ressentir un peu plus les coups de reins violent de son amant. Celui-ci mettait presque toute sa force dans ses pénétrations et le blond avait du mal à tenir sans se prendre le mur en pleine figure, mais il aimait ça et le faisait bien entendre à son petit ami qui ne voyait aucune raison d'arrêter.

Dans le salon, Thomas se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'allait jamais tenir. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et ferma les yeux. Ils n'arrêtaient jamais ou quoi ? Se demanda-t-il avant de réaliser que non, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Il poussa un soupir et sortit sur le balcon. Au moins, l'isolation extérieure était bonne et, d'ici, il n'entendait plus rien. Mais il était toujours excité. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit seul ? Il soupira de nouveau, désabusé, et envoya un texto à son petit ami avant de s'allumer une cigarette. La nicotine lui fit du bien, pas assez pour oublier Newt l'envie folle qu'il avait de lui faire l'amour, mais tout de même assez pour se détendre. Mais il commença à réaliser la difficulté qu'il aurait à cohabiter avec le blond. En fait il le savait déjà avant...Mais il avait espéré se l'approprier un petit peu plus...Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre. Il allait simplement continuer à faire comme si de rien était et prier pour que Newt lui retombe dans les bras. Ce qui était déjà plus ou moins le cas, il avait de l'espoir. Et puis...En y réfléchissant bien...Est-ce que c'était si déplaisant que ça... ? Il sourit légèrement. Non, pas vraiment. Newt avait vraiment une jolie voix de toute façon.

Le blond poussa un soupir d'aise en appuyant son dos contre le torse de son amant qui enroula les bras autour de lui pour l'enlacer. Il venait, évidemment, d'avoir un orgasme foudroyant et il peinait un petit peu à s'en remettre. Il en était de même pour Gally qui posa la bouche sur l'épaule de Newt pour l'embrasser. Son petit ami était tellement dingue...Pensa-t-il en resserrant sa prise autour de lui. Mais c'était tellement bon. Newt se retourna pour lui faire face. Il passa lentement la main contre sa joue et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Son comportement tranchait avec ce qui venait de se passer, mais c'était sa façon d'être. Il n'avait pas le même visage avant, pendant et après l'amour et ça aussi ça plaisait à Gally. Ce dernier passa les mains dans son dos pour caresser sa peau et le laissa se détacher de lui. Cette fois, Newt avait vraiment envie de se laver. Les deux garçons se savonnèrent rapidement avant de se rincer et de sortir de la douche, ils y avaient déjà passé suffisamment de temps de toute façon. Une fois séché et habillé, le blond rejoignit Thomas sur le balcon pour pouvoir s'allumer une cigarette.

« Ça va, Tommy ? »

Demanda-t-il à son ami qui leva la tête vers lui.

« Non. Tu vas me rendre dingue, tu le sais ça ? »

Répondit-il de but en blanc et Newt rit doucement.

« Je suis désolé, chéri, j'ai pas pu me retenir. »

Répliqua-t-il, amusé. Thomas frissonna.

« Tu devrais pas m'appeler comme ça... »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« On est pas seuls... »

« Tu parles de Gally... ? T'inquiète pas, trésor...Il est au courant. »

Thomas écarquilla les yeux et manqua de s'étrangler.

« Qu...Quoi ?! »

Le blond haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers son ami.

« Ben oui, j'avais aucune intention de lui mentir. Tu ne compte pas en parler à Minho ? »

Demanda-t-il, surpris. Le brun détourna la tête. Il savait pertinemment qu'avouer à l'asiatique qu'il l'avait trompé et, pire, qu'il était amoureux de Newt marquerait la fin brusque et totale de leur couple.

« J...Je... »

Tenta-t-il, sans vraiment trouver les mots. Le blond soupira.

« Tu veux pas lui dire hein... ? D'accord, Tommy, c'est comme tu veux...Tu sais bien que je déteste les mensonges, mais c'est ton couple, je respecte ton choix. »

Thomas se mordit la lèvre. Il se rapprocha de Newt et lui adressa un regard qui ressemblait fort à celui d'un chiot qu'on aurait grondé. Le blond lui sourit légèrement et passa une main sur sa joue.

« Fais pas cette tête, je suis pas en train de te juger. »

Il rit doucement et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser brièvement. Même si ce geste était soudain, Thomas ne laissa pas passer sa chance. Il posa les mains sur les reins de Newt pour pouvoir le garder contre lui. Le blond poussa un soupir d'aise et appuya la tête sur son épaule, enroulant les bras autour de son cou pour profiter de l'étreinte.

« T'as l'air fatigué... »

Fit remarquer Thomas. Newt haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Si tu savais ce que je viens de me prendre... »

Le brun rit doucement.

« C'est bon, je vais me passer des détails, je te remercie... »

Fit-il en rompant l'étreinte pour s'appuyer sur la rambarde et regarder en bas.

« Alors...Comment il a réagit... ? »

Demanda-t-il, une certaine appréhension dans la voix. Newt l'observa un moment avant de répondre.

« Oh, assez mal en fait, d'ailleurs il a l'intention de te casser la figure quand il en aura l'occasion. »

Annonça-t-il d'un ton neutre. Thomas se redressa pour tourner la tête vers lui.

« Et sérieusement ? »

Le blondin rit doucement.

« Honnêtement, un peu comme je m'y attendais...Je pourrais évidemment pas dire que c'est la meilleure nouvelle qu'il a apprit dans sa vie, mais il l'a plutôt bien accepté... »

« T'es fantastique... »

Constata Thomas, franchement impressionné. Newt se mordilla la lèvre.

« Moi ? Non c'est plutôt lui en fait...Tu sais que je pourrais pas sortir avec quelqu'un de jaloux...Mais Gally il est...Encore différent de ce que j'ai pu connaître jusqu'à présent... »

Le brun poussa un petit soupir.

« T'es vraiment amoureux, hein... ? »

Le blond soupira et hocha positivement la tête. Thomas l'observa un moment avant qu'une question ne vienne lui brûler les lèvres.

« Et...Et si tu devais choisir...? »

Newt ne lui laissa pas finir sa question, il l'observa, courroucé.

« N'y pense même pas, Tommy. »

« Excuse moi...C'est juste que... »

« Que tu es jaloux. »

Le coupa Newt de nouveau, agacé, en croisant les bras. Thomas plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je...Je veux juste pas qu'on soit obligé de se séparer encore... »

Avoua-t-il d'une petite voix. Le blond poussa un soupir et se radoucit un peu. Il se rapprocha pour passer la main contre la joue de Thomas qui ferma légèrement les yeux.

« Je laisserai pas ça arriver, je te le promets. Mais je t'interdis de parler de choisir. Imagine si je te demandais la même chose ? »

Le brun frissonna. En effet, il imaginait mal se séparer de Minho pour Newt, et inversement.

« Je suis désolé... »

Murmura-t-il. Le blond se rapprocha pour poser doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Thomas qui répondit tendrement au baiser, enserrant sa taille entre ses bras. Il frissonna lorsque Newt rompit l'étreinte et se détourna pour allumer une nouvelle cigarette, il avait laissé la précédente se consumer toute seule dans le cendrier, il n'avait pas eu sa dose.

« Je t'aime, Tommy... »

Entendit-il dans son dos et ça le fit sourire.

« Moi aussi, chéri... »

Il répondit. Le blond s'appuya à son tour sur le balcon. Il observa l'océan qui s'étendait devant lui. Thomas sourit en suivant son regard. Il passa la main contre les reins de Newt qui se blottit contre lui, parfaitement détendu.

« Il va bientôt rentrer... »

Commenta Thomas, comme pour rompre la torpeur qui s'était installée entre eux. Le blond hocha doucement la tête et s'éloigna un petit peu de son ami. Et il était moins une, car une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux garçons purent entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Thomas lâcha un sourire. Mine de rien, même si il était partagé, il était quand même content. Il sourit encore d'avantage lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Minho passer autour de sa taille.

« Encore en train d'essayer de chopper le cancer ? »

S'enquit l'asiatique, amusé. Le brun rit doucement en se retournant vers lui pour passer les bras autour de son cou.

« Faut bien mourir de quelque chose hein ? »

« Ne t'étonnes pas si tu ne peux jamais me rattraper quand on va courir, alors. »

Répliqua Minho, du tac au tac, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

« Tu crois que je suis derrière toi parce que j'arrive pas à te rattraper, mais en fait c'est fait exprès, c'est juste que comme ça je peux continuer à mater ton cul, c'est pour ça que je te laisse me dépasser. »

Ce coup-ci, l'asiatique éclata franchement de rire.

« Mais ouais, c'est ça. »

Lâcha-t-il avant de se rapprocher encore pour l'embrasser. Thomas répondit au baiser avec fougue en glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux. A coté d'eux, Newt leur jeta un coup d'œil avec un sourire en coin. Ils étaient quand même mignons ces deux là. Songea-t-il en jetant son mégot avant de rentrer dans l'appartement pour rejoindre Gally. Thomas rompit le baiser pour le regarder partir, mais Minho récupéra bien vite son attention en embrassant son cou puis sa mâchoire.

« C'était quoi ce message... ? »

Demanda-t-il. Thomas sourit en lui adressant un coup d'œil.

« Je voulais que tu saches à quel point j'ai envie de toi, c'est tout... »

Répliqua-t-il d'une voix brûlante. Minho se redressa pour le regarder.

« Oui, c'était plutôt clair... »

Le brun inclina légèrement la tête.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses... ? »

Demanda-t-il en laissant descendre les mains le long de son dos pour venir agripper ses fesses. L'asiatique se cambra légèrement pour se rapprocher encore de lui.

« J'en pense qu'on a encore du temps à occuper avant le dîner... »

Fit-il remarquer. Thomas hocha doucement la tête. En effet...Songea-t-il en relevant les mains pour les passer sous le haut de Minho.

« Ça tombe bien, j'avais envie d'aller prendre une douche... »

L'asiatique se mordilla la lèvre. L'idée était vraiment tentante, d'ailleurs il l'approuva rapidement et s'empara de la main de son petit ami pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de l'appartement puis dans la salle de bain.

Thomas n'était pas aussi expressif que Newt, mais cette fois, il s'était laissé un peu plus aller lorsque son petit ami l'avait soulevé contre la paroi de la douche pour pouvoir le pénétrer. Après tout, lui aussi pouvait s'éclater, pas vrai ? Minho ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Au contraire, il sentit son propre désir se décupler en entendant l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il poussa un gémissement et glissa Le visage dans son cou tout en l'agrippant avec plus de fermeté pour augmenter la puissance de ses coups de reins pour le plus grand plaisir de Thomas qui gémit d'avantage. Il serra une de ses mains dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il glissait l'autre entre eux pour se caresser.

« M...Minho... »

Souffla-t-il en se cambrant. Celui-ci se redressa pour le regarder. Il avait toujours adoré pouvoir l'observer pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Le brun, lui, ferma les yeux alors qu'il rejetait légèrement la tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre le mur. Il essayait de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à son plaisir, au moins il serait parfaitement détendu après, mais il y avait toujours Newt qui traînait dans un coin de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était gênant mais ça le faisait se sentir un peu coupable. Il oublia de toute façon la moindre de ses pensés lorsque son amant s'enfonça de nouveau en lui, frappant sa prostate de plein fouet et le propulsant un peu plus loin vers la délivrance. Il enroula son bras libre autour de son cou pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus et vint l'embrasser langoureusement. L'asiatique répondit bien entendu à son baiser, il avait envie de jouir, son petit ami était tellement sexy, il approfondit donc le rythme de ses coups de reins. Il ferma les yeux et se pencha de nouveau pour venir mordiller son cou, le faisant gémir d'avantage. Il atteignit l'orgasme au même moment que son petit ami qui se cambra et lâcha un lascif gémissement d'extase.

Une fois propre et habillé, Thomas retourna dans le salon. Il retrouva Newt, à moitié allongé sur le canapé, les jambes par dessus celles de Gally. Les deux garçons semblaient absorbé par le film qu'ils regardaient à la télé, mais le blond leva la tête vers Thomas lorsqu'il passa devant lui.

« Copieur... »

Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Le brun frissonna. Alors ça s'entendait autant que ça ? Songea-t-il, les voisins devaient vraiment adorer vivre ici.

« Comme si je t'avais attendu pour expérimenter ça. »

Répondit-il tout de même avec un rictus. Newt rit doucement.

« En attendant je suis en train de mourir de faim, là, il serait pas temps de manger ? »

Demanda-t-il en se passant une main sur le ventre. Thomas sourit.

« T'as tout le temps faim. »

Fit-il remarquer en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Le blond se leva pour s'installer sur un des tabourets du bar.

« Je dépense beaucoup de calories dans la journée aussi ! »

Se défendit-il faussement, amusé. Gally le rejoignit à ce moment là et se cala debout dans son dos.

« Je confirme... »

Fit-il en déposant un baiser dans le cou du blond qui sourit en se blottissant contre lui. Thomas frissonna imperceptiblement en se tournant vers le frigo.

« Euhm...Bébé... ? »

Lâcha-t-il, interceptant Minho qui passait par la. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil en se rapprochant de lui.

« Mmh ? »

« Je crois qu'il y a un truc qu'on a oublié de faire hier... »

Reprit Thomas. L'asiatique vint contre son dos et regarda par dessus son épaule. Il trouva le frigo quasiment vide et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche.

« Ah, peut être bien, en effet... »

Le brun fit claquer sa langue en refermant la porte du réfrigérateur et tourna la tête vers les deux autres.

« Bon ben...Pizza ? »

Proposa-t-il. Le regard du blond s'illumina comme si on venait de lui apprendre qu'il avait gagné au loto.

« Carrément ! »

Répondit-il, enthousiaste. Thomas rit doucement, évidemment.

Une fois les pizzas commandées et reçues, les quatre garçons s'installèrent autour de la table basse du salon pour manger. Newt s'était calé en tailleurs par terre, étrangement il adorait se poser directement au sol. Il se retrouvait donc en face des trois autres qui lui jetaient des regards plus ou moins discret, et honnêtement il se demandait si c'était parce qu'il était particulièrement attirant ou parce qu'il finissait déjà sa pizza alors qu'ils n'en étaient qu'à la moitié.

« C'est pas du jeu ça... »

Râla faussement Minho en le voyant faire et Newt rit doucement.

« Oui, je sais, mais je t'assure que je fais pas exprès ! »

Se défendit-il.

« C'est pas de ma faute, je retiens rien du tout. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Et surtout pas les choses importante. »

Le chambra Thomas, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Dixit le mec qui oublie de faire les courses. C'est quand même dingue d'oublier un truc pareil ! »

Répondit le blond du tac au tac. Le brun haussa les épaules.

« J'imagine que la bouffe n'a pas autant de place dans ma vie que dans la tienne. »

Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Mais on ira ensemble demain, okay ? »

Newt hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« J'y compte bien. »

Minho roula des yeux, désabusé. Il passa la main contre la cuisse de Thomas.

« Je vais pas tarder, moi. »

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui.

« Déjà ? »

Demanda-t-il en regardant l'heure. Il poussa un soupir.

« Le temps passe trop vite. » Marmonna-t-il avec une moue boudeuse. « Mais bon on va sûrement te rejoindre tout à l'heure. »

L'asiatique hocha la tête.

« D'accord, mais ne venez pas trop tôt, la première partie n'est pas top ce soir. »

Thomas acquiesça.

« Okay, je n'y comptais pas de toute façon. »

L'asiatique se rapprocha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Tu me tiens au courant de toute façon. »

Le brun approuva de nouveau et passa la main contre la joue de Minho.

« Okay, à tout à l'heure, mon cœur. Je t'aime. »

Il répondit en le libérant.

« Moi aussi, bébé. »

Répliqua l'asiatique avant d'aller se préparer à la salle de bain. Thomas tourna vers Gally et Newt qui l'observaient, intrigué.

« Ça vous dit de sortir en fin de soirée ? »

Il demanda. Newt adressa un coup d'œil à Gally qui hocha la tête.

« Carrément, Tommy, on est là pour ça en fait ! »

Répondit le blond, enthousiaste. Le brun sourit.

« Et où on va ? »

Demanda Newt alors que Minho quittait l'appartement.

« Ah, ça tu verras bien quand on y sera. »

Répliqua Thomas, un peu mystérieux. Le blond sourit en coin. Il adorait les surprise, mais il manquait de patience. Heureusement, le brun détourna son attention en se levant pour aller débarrasser avant de retourner sur le balcon. Newt le suivit après avoir embrassé langoureusement son petit ami. Il coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il alla sur le balcon. Thomas se tourna vers lui et la lui alluma avec son briquet qu'il avait à la main.

« Merci, chéri. »

Lança Newt après avoir tiré dessus. Il faisait jour, mais plus pour longtemps, le soleil commençait à décliner. Thomas trouva l'atmosphère particulièrement apaisante. Newt, lui, observait la plage d'un air rêveur et une idée s'insinua dans la tête du brun qui sourit.

« Tu veux y aller ? »

Proposa-t-il en désignant l'océan d'un signe de tête. Le blond se tourna vers lui, intrigué.

« Maintenant ? »

Thomas lui adressa un regard, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Newt se mordilla la lèvre. L'idée faisait son petit bout de chemin dans sa tête et elle était plutôt plaisante. Il approuva lentement.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Répéta-t-il avec un sourire. Celui de Thomas s'agrandit et il hocha la tête. Les deux garçons terminèrent d'abord leur cigarette avant de retourner dans le salon. Newt commença par demander à Gally si il voulait venir avec eux, mais ce dernier déclina la proposition, ce qui arrangea grandement Thomas, même si il essaya de ne pas trop le montrer.

« C'est vraiment magnifique... »

Souffla Newt, une fois au bord de l'eau. Thomas approuva d'un signe de tête, mais, lui, il était plutôt en train d'observer le blond. Celui-ci s'en aperçut et rit doucement.

« Je parlais pas de moi... »

Marmonna-t-il faussement. Le brun se passa une main derrière la tête.

« T'as tort... »

Répondit-il avant de lui prendre la main. Le blondin rit doucement et suivit Thomas qui l'entraînait un peu plus loin sur la plage. Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus de l'appartement mais Newt ne fit pas mine de le remarquer, il se contentait de suivre le mouvement et de profiter de l'ambiance.

« Tu te souviens quand on est allé à Brighton tous les deux ? »

Demanda soudain Thomas et le visage du blond s'illumina d'un sourire.

« C'était vraiment génial... »

Approuva-t-il avec un hochement de tête. Le brun sourit à son tour et passa le bras autour des hanches de son ami qui se blottit contre lui.

« On va se baigner ? »

Demanda Newt qui lorgnait l'eau avec envie. Thomas hocha la tête. Vu qu'ils n'avaient que la route à traverser pour rejoindre l'océan depuis la maison et qu'il faisait toujours aussi chaud, les deux garçons étaient déjà en maillot de bain et ils se contentèrent de poser leur serviette et ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas mouiller sur le sable. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se jeter à l'eau. Elle était un peu fraîche mais c'était agréable. Newt profita du fait que Thomas lui tournait le dos pour pouvoir l'arroser et celui-ci se tourna vers lui, faussement outré. Il riposta, évidemment, et, voyant que le blond commençait à prendre le dessus et qu'il était bien plus mouillé qu'il l'avait voulut au départ, il se rapprocha brusquement pour le prendre dans ses bras et ainsi interrompre ses mouvements. Newt rit doucement, enroulant les bras autour de son cou. Il lui jeta un regard brûlant avant de l'embrasser, profitant du goût du sel sur les lèvres de Thomas qu'il avait toujours trouvé agréable. Le brun répondit à son baiser avec fougue, les mains solidement accrochées à sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui.

« Souris, mon Tommy... »

Murmura Newt contre ses lèvres. Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Quoi... ? »

Le blond tourna doucement la tête. Thomas suivit son regard pour constater que Newt avait sorti son téléphone, étanche, et les prenait en photo.

« Nooon... »

Marmonna-t-il faussement boudeur. Il se prit finalement au jeu et s'empara de l'appareil pour faire quelques photos à son tour. Newt était magnifique. Songea-t-il en regardant les clichés. Mais celui qu'il préférait c'était celui sur lequel ils s'embrassaient. Le blond récupéra son téléphone pour faire une petite vidéo sur laquelle il ajouta des annotations lorsqu'il l'eut terminée.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

Demanda Thomas en le reprenant contre lui. Newt rit doucement.

« Snapchat. »

Répondit-il simplement. Le cœur de Thomas se mit à battre la chamade. Il ne risquait pas grand chose, les stories étaient éphémères de toute façon. Mais était-ce officiel à ce point là ? Il sourit et glissa son visage dans le cou de son ami pour l'embrasser, le faisant frissonner contre lui. Il enroula de nouveau les bras autour du cou de Thomas, les doigts d'une main glissés dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis content d'être là... »

Murmura-t-il contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Je t'aime... »

Répondit Thomas après le baiser. Le blond sourit. Il se tourna vers l'horizon, laissant le brun se coller contre lui. Le couché de soleil était magnifique, il ajoutait évidemment au romantisme de la situation et le blond ne résista pas à l'envie de faire quelques clichés supplémentaires, faisant profiter ses followers du paysage, cette fois. Pendant ce temps, Thomas savourait plutôt l'instant et le goût de la peau de Newt qu'il continuait à embrasser. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il y avait encore quelques personnes sur cette portion de sable beaucoup moins fréquentée que les plages populaires un peu plus loin. Mais il savait que, bientôt, ils seraient seuls. Encore un peu de patience...Songea-t-il en se détachant de Newt qui, surpris, se tourna vers lui. Il rangea son portable et se rapprocha de Thomas qui semblait décidé à l'esquiver. Il sourit légèrement en observant et bondit pour lui atterrir dans les bras, s'agrippant à ses épaules et enroulant les jambes autour de sa taille. Thomas éclata de rire et le retint par les hanches pour le garder contre lui. De toute façon, déjà léger, il ne pesait plus rien dans l'eau. Ils gardèrent la position un bon moment, profitant simplement de l'étreinte.

« Hey... »

Susurra soudainement Newt contre l'oreille de Thomas qui haussa les sourcils, intrigué.

« On est seuls... »

Fit remarquer le blond qui jetait un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de son ami.

« Et alors ? »

Demanda ce dernier avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Newt se redressa pour lui lancer un regard plus que brûlant alors qu'il ondulait presque imperceptiblement les hanches pour envoyer son bassin à la rencontre de celui de Thomas qui sentit comme une décharge électrique partir du bas de son dos et remonter jusqu'à son cerveau par le biais de sa colonne vertébrale.

« On retourne sur la plage ? »

Demanda Newt d'un souffle et Thomas frissonna. Le blond descendit de ses bras et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner avec lui sur le sable. Comme envoûté, le brun suivit sans se poser de question. Il se laissa tomber sur sa serviette et Newt vint se caler juste devant lui le dos collé contre son torse. Thomas s'avança un peu plus pour le serrer contre lui le plus possible tout en glissant la bouche contre son cou puis le long de son épaule, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Le blond se laissa faire un moment avant de se redresser. Avant que Thomas n'ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, Newt au dessus de lui. Le regard brûlant, il l'attira vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser langoureusement. Le blond répondit à son baiser avec passion, ondulant de nouveau des reins pour exciter un peu son ami bien que, tel qu'il pouvait le sentir à travers le maillot de bain, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de faire ça. D'ailleurs, le brun ne tarda pas à montrer réellement son degré d'excitation en inversant leur position. Il allongea Newt sur la serviette et se hissa au dessus de lui. Il ne le laissa pas réagir avant de l'embrasser avec fougue, glissant la main dans son maillot pour le caresser. Le blond répondit passionnément à son baiser, les doigts d'une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre agrippant une de ses fesses. Il se cambra vers lui, ne laissant aucun doute sur ce dont il avait envie et Thomas se redressa pour pouvoir le dénuder complètement. Il se mordit la lèvre en arrêtant son regard sur le corps de son ami. Il avait attendu ce moment tellement longtemps, le blond était toujours aussi magnifique, non pas qu'il n'en ai douté une seule seconde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, mon Tommy...? »

Souffla le blond en lui jetant un regard brûlant. Le brun déglutit et se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de se pencher de nouveau pour l'embrasser. Il profita du baiser pour retirer son short et colla son corps contre celui de Newt, frissonnant de désir. Celui-ci passa la jambe autour de la taille de son ami pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui.

« Prend-moi, trésor... »

Souffla-t-il juste après le baiser. Thomas passa la main contre la cuisse du blond pour caresser sa peau tout en le tirant un peu plus vers lui, relevant sa jambe. Pour une fois il n'eut pas le moindre doute lorsqu'il guida son sexe en lui, profitant de son gémissement contre son oreille. Il laissa échapper un soupir qu'il étouffa contre le cou de son ami alors qu'il se mettait en mouvement en lui. Newt releva la tête, agrippant les cheveux de Thomas entre ses doigts.

« Tommy... »

Gémit-il, se rendant bien plus désirable aux yeux de Thomas qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Le brun se redressa, le regardant intensément alors qu'il approfondissait ses pénétrations. Il avait envie de plus, Newt aussi si on se fiait à ses exclamations de plaisir. Il lui adressa un regard brûlant alors qu'il se retirait presque pour pouvoir s'enfoncer de nouveau en lui brusquement, lui arrachant un gémissement d'extase très plaisant à entendre. Naturellement, Newt était quand même plus discret qu'il n'aurait pu l'être si ils s'étaient trouvé autre part que dans un endroit public, mais Thomas trouvait quand même ça très sexy. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'adonnait à ce genre d'activité ailleurs que chez lui avec Newt, mais ce petit soupçon de danger l'excitait plus qu'autre chose, même si, dans le fond, ils ne risquaient pas grand chose ici, à cette heure. Il sentit les ongles de Newt griffer la peau de son dos et poussa un gémissement à son tour, augmentant encore la cadence de ses pénétrations pour le plus grand plaisir de Newt qui se cambra pour les ressentir un peu plus. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour lui et il incita Thomas à se retirer pour changer de position. Il laissa son ami s'asseoir sur la serviette pour venir au dessus de lui et faire de nouveau pénétrer son sexe en lui, ainsi il pouvait gérer l'intensité des pénétrations comme bon lui semblait. Ça allait très bien à Thomas de laisser Newt faire, après tout c'était un expert non ? Il sourit en enroulant les bras autour de la taille du blond pour l'attirer tout contre lui et pouvoir l'embrasser langoureusement. Newt répondit bien entendu à son baiser, mais plutôt brièvement, puisqu'il le rompit pour pouvoir faire des mouvements plus amples, augmentant la profondeur des pénétrations. Thomas l'y aida en agrippant ses hanches tout en ondulant des reins pour approfondir encore le geste. Newt se mordit violemment la lèvre pour contenir ses exclamations qui se faisaient de plus en plus présentes au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de l'orgasme. Il se laissa tomber lentement en arrière, jouant sur ses abdos, et Thomas suivit le mouvement pour reprendre le dessus. Il souleva les hanches de son ami pour pouvoir rester à genoux et le pénétrer avec force, il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas la peine d'agir avec douceur, ce n'est pas ce qui plaisait à Newt. Le blond lui adressa un regard embrumé de plaisir.

« Ne t'arrête surtout pas... »

Souffla-t-il à Thomas qui n'en avait, de toute façon, jamais eu l'intention. Il hocha néanmoins la tête et se pencha un peu pour l'embrasser. Il s'empara en même temps de son sexe pour le caresser, le propulsant encore plus loin dans le plaisir. Le blond ferma les yeux et se cambra vers sa main, son dos ne touchait presque plus le sol alors qu'il commençait à se crisper. Thomas tira parti de son état pour prendre du plaisir de son coté.

« T...Tommy...Je...Je vais jouir... »

Articula Newt. Il se crispa complètement à ce moment là alors qu'il éjaculait entre eux. Le brun l'observa, fasciné. Il était indéniable qu'il trouvait le blond magnifique en temps normal, mais là ça dépassait l'entendement. Sa main se fit moins présente sur son membre mais il ne la retira pas complètement, se contentant d'une légère caresse pour le laisser profiter de son orgasme. En revanche il n'interrompit pas ses coups de reins, s'enfonçant toujours profondément en lui jusqu'à jouir à son tour, se fichant au plus profond de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre et déglutit difficilement en se redressant légèrement pour se retirer. Newt poussa un soupir un peu tremblant et se redressa en position assise avec suffisamment d'élan pour enrouler les bras autour du cou de Thomas et venir contre lui. Ce dernier se laissa tomber assit sur la serviette et serra le blond dans ses bras en fermant les yeux pour profiter du câlin.

« Je t'aime, Tommy... »

Murmura Newt lorsque son souffle le lui permit et Thomas releva la tête pour le regarder.

« Moi aussi, trésor... »

Il répondit immédiatement avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. A présent il faisait vraiment nuit et la visibilité sur la plage était assez mauvaise.

« On ferait mieux d'aller se rincer. »

Fit remarquer Newt. Il se releva et Thomas l'observa un moment. Même si il y voyait bien moins que tout à l'heure, il se plaisait à imaginer ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

« Tommy... ? »

L'interpella le blond en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le coté. Thomas secoua la tête et se leva à son tour pour suivre son ami dans l'eau. Encore une fois il se colla contre son dos. Newt observait les petits points lumineux du port un peu plus loin, il y avait aussi un phare, et la lune, presque pleine.

« C'est encore plus beau de nuit... »

Fit il remarquer. Thomas rit doucement et déposa un baiser sur son épaule.

« Je sais pas, je te vois plus... »

Newt roula des yeux en se tournant vers lui pour lui mettre un petit coup, absolument pas douloureux sur le torse.

« Arrête avec ça. »

Lâcha-t-il, accentuant le rire de son ami. Celui-ci se rapprocha pour l'embrasser et Newt répondit tendrement à son baiser, les bras enroulé autour de son cou.

« On rentre... ? »

Fit-il juste après le baiser. Thomas approuva d'un signe de tête, mais il ne bougea pas. Newt secoua légèrement la tête et se détacha de lui pour le tirer vers la plage.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonne année 2018 à tous ! J'espère que tout ce passera comme vous le voulez et que vous profiterez bien de votre famille et vos proches !

Vous voyez ? J'avais dit que ça ne tarderait pas à arriver ! Je suis fière de moi !

Je suis aussi super contente de l'accueil que vous avez réservé au chapitre précédent, j'étais sure qu'il vous plairait mais je suis ravie de voir qu'il vous plait à ce point là ! vraiment, merci pour votre soutient ! j'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier autant que moi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Thomas laissa glisser son regard sur Newt. Le blond n'avait pas spécialement fait d'effort sur sa tenue, il portait une chemise et un jean tout simplement, mais la coupe était parfaite et mettait son corps en valeur. De toute façon il faisait partie de ces gens qui pouvaient porter n'importe quoi et quand même rester canon.

« Tu aimes, Tommy... ? »

Demanda Newt en lui adressant un regard à travers le miroir. Le brun rit doucement en se rapprochant de lui.

« Je suis pas discret, hein... ? »

« Pas vraiment... »

Répliqua Newt en se tournant vers lui.

« T'es magnifique... »

Souffla Thomas en passant la main contre la joue de son ami qui lui sourit tendrement.

« Merci, chéri...Tu sais que t'es pas mal non plus ? »

Fit-il en se rapprochant encore pour passer les bras autour de son cou et l'enlacer. Le brun rit doucement en posant les mains contre ses hanches.

« Tu dis ça pour que je sois pas déprimé à coté de toi ? »

« Tu sais à quel point t'es beau, mon Tommy... »

Répliqua Newt d'un souffle en venant l'embrasser.

« Non...Mais c'est quand même gentil de me le dire. »

Répondit Thomas juste après le baiser. Newt roula des yeux. Tommy et sa manie de toujours se dénigrer...Songea-t-il en se détachant de lui. Il retrouva Gally dans le salon et sourit en le voyant, lui aussi il était vraiment magnifique avec son slim noir et sa chemise cintrée...Newt adorait lorsque son petit ami s'habillait comme ça et il ne résista pas à l'envie de venir dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Thomas, qui avait suivi le blondin dans la pièce à vivre, ne put s'empêcher de perdre son regard sur eux. C'est vrai qu'ils formaient un beau couple, il songea avec envie.

« Dis, mon amour...? Tu le trouves comment, Tommy ? »

Demanda soudain Newt, ramenant brusquement Thomas à la réalité. Gally haussa un sourcil avant de sourire en coin.

« Comment je le trouve ? »

Répéta-t-il en regardant le brun de haut en bas.

« C'est simple, j'ai qu'à te chercher toi, et logiquement il est à côté. »

Lâcha-t-il. Newt roula des yeux, un sourire désabusé accroché aux lèvres.

« Et sérieusement ? »

Il demanda en se retournant pour regarder Thomas dont les joues s'étaient légèrement colorées de rouge. Gally soupira, passant les bras autour de la taille du blondin pour se coller à son dos.

« Très photogénique. »

Répondit-il finalement. Thomas et Newt froncèrent les sourcils d'incompréhension, mais Gally s'expliqua d'un geste en sortant son téléphone pour afficher la story snapchat de son petit ami. Celui-ci rit doucement en observant les photos et la vidéo. Il hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai qu'on est pas mal là-dessus. »

Commenta-t-il simplement. Thomas les observait avec de grands yeux ronds. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Newt puisse agir avec autant de détachement. Il venait de tromper son petit ami et de lui en montrer la preuve et c'est comme ça qu'il réagissait ? Et ce n'était rien à côté de Gally. Pourquoi n'était-il pas en colère ? Il se demandait quelle serait sa propre réaction si jamais une situation comme ça lui arrivait et il ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer une seule seconde qu'il pourrait être aussi calme.

« Ça va Tommy... ? »

Demanda Newt en lui adressant un doux sourire. Thomas hocha doucement la tête et regarda l'heure. Il était un peu plus de minuit, sois largement le temps d'y aller.

« Oui, oui...Vous êtes juste trop bizarres. »

Fit-il avec un sourire en coin, déclenchant un petit rire de la part de son ami.

« Vous êtes prêts ? »

Il demanda ensuite en enfilant sa veste. Les deux autres approuvèrent et, quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent en bas de l'immeuble.

« Je peux conduire, Tommy ? »

Demanda Newt et son ami se tourna vers lui, excédé.

« Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ma façon de conduire ?! »

Se plaignit-il, agacé. Newt l'observa en haussant un sourcil.

« Ben rien…C'est juste que je voulais m'habituer à conduire dans ce sens-là, puisque de toute évidence je ne vais pas avoir le choix. »

Le brun entrouvrit la bouche.

« Okay, excuse-moi… »

Souffla-t-il, un peu penaud, en lui donnant ses clés. Le blondin s'en saisit.

« Va vraiment falloir que tu te détendes, trésor. »

Lui fit-il remarquer en déverrouillant le véhicule pour s'installer devant le volant. Thomas poussa un soupir. Pas faux…Songea-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Décidément, il avait l'impression d'être abonné à la place du mort, il en profita pour envoyer un texto à Minho en soupirant. Non mais, franchement, il ne conduisait pas si mal que ça quand même ! Newt jeta un œil à la boite de vitesse et roula des yeux, faussement méprisant.

« Tricheurs… »

Marmonna-t-il, blasé, en mettant le contact. Thomas roula des yeux à son tour.

« Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à te foutre du monde comme ça ? »

Grogna-t-il. Newt rit doucement en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Simplement parce que je vous aime bien, Tommy. »

Répliqua-t-il avec douceur, le faisant légèrement frissonner. Puis ils se mirent en route. Malgré le trafic angelin, même à cette heure tardive, et la configuration de la chaussée bien différente de celle de la capitale britannique, le blond était à l'aise, il écoutait les directives de son ami d'une oreille et, même s'il avait besoin d'un peu plus se concentrer pour éviter de se retrouver du mauvais côté de la route, il se débrouillait plutôt bien. L'avantage étant qu'il n'y avait pas de ronds-points aux États-Unis, il ne risquait donc pas de les prendre à l'envers. Thomas se détendit donc, peut-être qu'ils n'allaient pas mourir tout de suite après tout !

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de trajet, Newt gara le véhicule sur le parking d'un night-club. Le blondin conduisait plutôt brusquement et Thomas eut peur plus d'une fois pour les ailes de sa voiture lorsqu'il tenta une marche arrière. C'est qu'elle était neuve quand même ! Mais heureusement pour lui, il n'y eut aucun accrochage et les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la boite. Newt entrouvrit la bouche en constatant la queue qu'il y avait.

« Tu crois qu'on pourra rentrer avant la fermeture ? »

Il demanda à Thomas, blasé. Le brun tourna la tête et rit doucement. Il se décala légèrement et commença à remonter la file. Intrigué, le blond le suivit en attrapant la main de Gally. Il leva les yeux une fois arrivé devant la porte pour regarder l'enseigne.

« The Maze... ? »

Fit-il à voix haute, intrigué. Thomas hocha la tête et s'approcha du videur qui lui sourit en le voyant.

« Salut, Thomas, tu viens encore empêcher Minho de bosser ? »

Demanda-t-il, moqueur, en lui tendant la main. Le brun la serra avec enthousiasme.

« Salut, mec. Ouais, je trouve qu'il travaille beaucoup trop...Tu nous laisse entrer ? »

Le videur jeta un œil par dessus l'épaule du brun.

« T'es bien accompagné ce soir. »

Fit-il avec un clin d'œil avant d'ouvrir la porte pour les laisser passer. Thomas rit doucement et attrapa la main de Newt pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Une musique lascive les engloba alors même qu'ils n'entendaient rien depuis l'extérieur. Le blondin regarda autour de lui et sourit légèrement l'ambiance lui plaisait vraiment. La porte de l'extérieur s'ouvrait sur un hall dont les dalles du sol étaient rétro-éclairées en bleu et qui donnait sur la piste de danse. Il faisait sombre et clair à la fois grâce aux spots stroboscopiques et aux projecteurs. L'espace semblait s'étendre sur plusieurs étages puisqu'il y avait deux grands escaliers qui menaient à une mezzanine. Mais Thomas s'aventura plutôt vers la piste de danse, lâchant la main de Newt qui s'empressa de saisir celle de Gally et de suivre le brun pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule.

« Vous voulez un verre ? »

Demanda celui-ci suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre. Le blondin hocha la tête avec envie, approuvé par son petit ami.

« Okay, bougez pas, enfin si, amusez vous ! »

Reprit Thomas avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaître. Newt se tourna vers Gally pour enrouler les bras autour de son cou et l'embrasser. Ce dernier répondit fougueusement au baiser, les mains sur les hanches de son amant. De son coté, le brun serpentait entre les danseurs en direction du bar, mais il se retrouva intercepté juste avant d'y arriver lorsque des bras ceinturèrent sa taille et quelqu'un se colla contre son dos.

« J'ai une pause dans 5 minutes, ça te dirais de boire un verre avec moi... ? »

Thomas frissonna, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je peux pas, mon copain est dans le coin et il va mal le prendre... »

Répondit-il. Il entendit un léger rire contre son oreille.

« Oublies-le, je suis mille fois mieux que lui... »

Ce fut au tour de Thomas de rire. Il se retourna pour passer les bras autour du cou de Minho.

« Je suis charmé... »

L'asiatique passa la main contre la joue de son petit ami avant de l'embrasser. Le brun répondit tendrement au baiser.

« Ça va, mon amour... ? »

Demanda-t-il ensuite en glissant le nez contre le cou de son petit ami.

« C'est blindé, j'en ai raz le bol... »

Le brun poussa un soupir.

« Longue, ta pause ? »

S'enquit-il avec une petite idée derrière la tête.

« Pas assez... »

Marmonna Minho avec un soupir.

« Dommage... » Souffla Thomas en venant déposer un baiser dans son cou. « Je t'aurais bien changé les idées, moi... »

L'asiatique rit doucement.

« T'as pas laissé tombé l'idée qu'on couche ensemble sur mon lieu de travail hein... ? »

« C'est ton uniforme...Il me fait craquer... »

Répliqua-t-il du tac au tac, déclenchant encore plus l'hilarité de son petit ami.

« Je ne porte pas d'uniforme... »

Lui fit-il remarquer, et ce fut au tour de Thomas de rire.

« Je sais, et c'est bien dommage... »

Répondit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Minho se rapprocha encore pour l'embrasser brièvement avant de reculer.

« Je vous ai gardé une table pas loin du bar, la même que d'habitude. Je vous y rejoins, okay ? On reparlera de tout ça tranquillement... »

Reprit-il, visiblement tenté. Thomas en sourit.

« Yes... »

Fit-il, fier de lui.

« Vous buvez quoi ? »

« La même chose que d'habitude, je pense que ça leur plaira aussi, mais uniquement si c'est toi qui le prépare. »

« Pourquoi ? »

S'enquit l'asiatique, amusé.

« Parce que tu sais bien que je ne bois que ce qui vient de toi... »

Répondit Thomas, faussement aguicheur, en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Minho éclata de rire.

« Ça c'est élégant. »

Fit-il remarquer avant de se détacher de son amant.

« Aller, je reviens, ne te sauve pas d'accord ? »

« Mmh je sais pas trop, faut toujours que je retrouve mon copain, n'oublies pas... »

Répliqua le brun, joueur. Son petit ami rit doucement et vint embrasser sa joue.

« Si je le vois je lui dit de te rejoindre. »

Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de repartir vers le bar. Thomas le regarda s'éloigner, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, puis secoua la tête avant de repartir vers la piste de danse. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait crû, retrouver Newt et Gally parmi la foule ne fut absolument pas difficile. Pourtant les deux garçons étaient bien mêlés aux autres danseurs, aussi proches qu'ils pouvaient être d'eux, mais ils donnaient l'impression d'être dans leur bulle, le regard de l'un plongés dans celui de l'autre alors qu'ils étaient enlacés. D'ailleurs le brun eut bien du mal à capter leur attention ce qui éveilla un petit pic de jalousie dans sa poitrine. Lorsque enfin le blond tourna la tête vers lui, il lui sourit.

« Ah, tu es là, Tommy, on commençait à se demander où tu étais passé ! »

« Juste là ! Vous venez vous installer ? »

Newt approuva d'un signe de tête et se détacha de son amant qui lui prit quand même la main. Thomas les guida, fendant la foule en veillant à ne marcher sur un pied ou ne pousser personne. La zone était un peu plus dégagée près du bar si on évitait le comptoir bondé, ce que fit le brun. Il connaissait le chemin de toute façon. Il guida ses amis vers une petite table ronde entourée de banquettes à l'aspect moelleux qui donnaient vraiment envie de s'affaler dessus ce que Thomas fit sans cérémonie. Newt suivit le mouvement et se glissa entre Gally et lui. Il n'avait pas lâché la main du plus grand des deux avec laquelle il jouait distraitement sur la table. Thomas perdit son regard sur leurs doigts qui se caressaient et frissonna imperceptiblement.

« Tu me fais de la place, bébé ? »

Demanda Minho qui venait juste d'arriver, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Il leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit en se décalant, poussant Newt au passage. Le blondin suivit le mouvement et s'éloigna pour laisser de la place à l'asiatique qui déposa un plateau qui contenait trois cocktails et un soda sur la table. Le brun poussa un soupir en regardant la boisson non-alcoolisée.

« Pas pendant le service, hein ? »

Demanda-t-il à son petit ami en tournant la tête vers lui. La configuration de la salle était faite de sorte qu'on puisse s'entendre plus facilement lorsqu'on était à table que sur la piste de danse, aussi n'eut il pas besoin de hausser la voix pour se faire comprendre. Minho hocha la tête, blasé. Le brun soupira, passant une main sur la cuisse de son chéri, alors qu'il se tournait vers les autres pour leur servir leur verre. Il sourit en coin en voyant Newt se pencher vers sa boisson, les yeux grand ouverts tandis que Gally soulevait la sienne pour la regarder avec attention.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Demanda le blond en désignant le liquide bleu vif qui semblait luire dans le verre. Minho rit doucement en l'observant.

« C'est un Soaring Blue. »

Expliqua-t-il comme si c'était évident. Il rit en voyant le regard dubitatif de Newt.

« C'est à base de whisky, de gin et de curaçao. T'inquiète, c'est pas radioactif, c'est juste le verre qui est un peu rétro-éclairé pour faire ressortir le bleu. »

Poursuivit-il. Le blondin hocha doucement la tête.

« C'est magnifique en tout cas. »

Commenta-t-il, approuvé par son petit ami.

« Espérons que ce soit bon. »

Fit d'ailleurs ce dernier en adressant un regard à Newt qui le lui rendit, confiant. Il leva son verre et les autres firent de même pour trinquer, puis Thomas porta la boisson à ses lèvres. Il poussa un soupir d'aise après la première gorgée.

« Parfait... »

Lâcha-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Minho éclata de rire.

« Exactement comme moi ! »

Fanfaronna-t-il faussement. Thomas tourna la tête vers lui et joignit son rire au sien.

« Sérieusement, rien à voir avec ceux de Ben, il sait vraiment pas doser. »

Poursuivit-il en jetant un coup d'œil désabusé au bar. Minho suivit son regard et rit doucement.

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, c'est pas qu'il est mauvais, c'est juste que t'es trop habitué à la perfection. »

Thomas continua de rire.

« Ça va les chevilles ? »

Demanda-t-il avec un rictus. Minho lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de se redresser vers les deux autres.

« Alors ? Vous aimez ? »

S'enquit-il. Newt tourna la tête vers lui.

« C'est délicieux. Mais tu sais ce que je voudrais après ? »

Demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. L'asiatique n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu mais il aurait juré que le blond avait employé un ton aguicheur voir plutôt chaud.

« Dis-moi... »

Newt mit quelques secondes à répondre, laissant planer un léger silence, comme une sorte de suspens alors qu'il sentait le regard des autres peser sur lui. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un léger sourire lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Un orgasme. »

Thomas sursauta et Gally s'étouffa avec sa boisson. En fait, seul Minho resta totalement impassible. Il sourit même un peu plus.

« Compte sur moi... »

Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? »

Lâcha Thomas, une fois le choc passé, en leur adressant à chacun un regard chargé de reproches. Newt rit doucement alors que Minho se relevait. Thomas essaya de le retenir mais l'asiatique lui fila entre les doigts.

« Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! »

Râla-t-il à l'adresse de Newt qui se contenta de rire doucement. Il se tourna ensuite vers Gally qui peinait toujours à reprendre sa respiration.

« Ça va, mon cœur ? »

S'inquiéta-t-il un peu.

« Tu plaisante ? »

Demanda l'intéressé en fronçant les sourcils. En guise de réponse, Newt se contenta d'un clin d'œil. Thomas, de son coté, sentait l'agacement se frayer un chemin en lui. Il commençait à ruminer lorsque Minho revint, faisant glisser quelque chose vers Newt. Un verre à shooter. Thomas se pencha vers le contentant en clignant bêtement des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Un orgasme...Un Orgasme...

« T'es con, putain. »

Lâcha-t-il, soulagé, en mettant un coup de poing léger dans l'épaule de Newt qui rit, fier de son petit effet.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Demanda Gally, visiblement aussi agacé que l'avait été Thomas.

« Ça, mon amour, c'est un Orgasme. Tu ne connais pas... ? »

Lui demanda Newt en tapotant la carte des alcool. Gally pencha la tête pour lire et roula des yeux.

« Évidemment... »

Lâcha-t-il avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement à son tour, il sourit de coin.

« Et il est fier de lui en plus... »

Marmonna-t-il, faussement énervé, à Thomas qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

« C'est un petit con, c'est tout. Et toi aussi ! »

Adressa-t-il à Minho qui se rasseyait contre lui.

« T'aurais dû voir ta tête, bébé, j'ai pas pu résister... »

Se "défendit" Minho.

« Pfff... »

Marmonna le brun en détournant la tête. Newt, de son coté, regardait le contenu du verre.

« En tout cas, c'est vrai ce que dit Tommy...T'es vraiment doué, Minho. »

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

« T'as pas encore goûté... »

Lui fit-il remarquer. Le blond leva la tête vers lui.

« Ça c'est un signe de qualité. »

Expliqua-t-il en désignant le verre où les couches étaient parfaitement respectées. Minho hocha doucement la tête. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas évident de faire tenir la crème de whisky au dessus des autres alcools, plus légers. Thomas secoua la tête en roulant des yeux et Minho se reconcentra sur lui.

« Fais pas la gueule, mon ange... »

Dit-il en lui prenant la main. Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil haussé, ce qui lui donnait une expression plutôt snob.

« Et mon orgasme à moi, il est où ? »

Demanda-t-il pendant que Newt vidait son verre. Minho rit doucement.

« Il t'attend... »

Répondit-il d'un ton chaud qui redonna le sourire à Thomas.

« Alors on y va ? »

Demanda-t-il sur le même ton, et l'asiatique sourit en passant la main sur sa joue.

« Tu veux pas qu'on finisse les verres d'abord... ? »

Thomas fit la moue et tourna la tête vers son verre qu'il vida en quelques gorgées.

« Et voilà. »

Fit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres tandis que son amant l'observait, la bouche entrouverte. Il déglutit et but un peu de son soda avant de se lever, tendant la main à Thomas qui s'en saisit pour le suivre.

« Amusez vous bien. »

Lâcha Newt avec un sourire en coin. Le brun tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Compte sur moi... »

Répliqua-t-il avant de s'éloigner. Le reste de la soirée lui parut bien flou après ça. Ce qu'il pouvait dire c'est que le verres s'étaient enchaînés et que ce n'était certainement pas lui qui avait prit le volant pour rentrer. En faisant le bilan de sa journée, une fois dans son lit, il songea qu'elle n'aurait pas pu être plus belle. Ça le fit sourire alors qu'il se blottissait contre le corps chaud de son petit ami. Il était détendu et ne tarda pas à s'endormir malgré les gémissements qu'il pouvait entendre dans la chambre d'à coté. Au contraire, ça le berça étrangement et, rapidement, il se mit à rêver...


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou !

Nouveau chapitre ce soir ! Blablabla ça faisait longtemps, vous avez l'habitude maintenant non ?! Un petit peu d'explications dans ce chapitre, je comptais en faire d'autre un peu similaires, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

 _Oriane Sama :_ Je crois que je pouvais pas tomber mieux au niveau de la boisson, c'est un shooter qui existe en vrai ! Et qui correspondrait bien à Newt pour la composition, que demande le peuple ?! Quant à Thomas euh...Oui c'est un gros con sur ce coup là =D pour ça qu'on l'aime !...Non...?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était officiel, Thomas avait décrété qu'aujourd'hui était la pire journée de sa vie. Non, franchement, rien n'allait et il doutait que ça recommence à aller bien un jour. Franchement, comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça à lui ? A son propre fils ! Il était presque sûr que c'était illégal ! Tout ça à cause d'un malheureux magasine porno qui s'était malencontreusement retrouvé entre ses mains de manière tout à fait fortuite, il était parfaitement innocent ! Dommage que ce prof d'histoire -qu'il n'avait jamais pu voir en peinture de toute façon- l'avait remarqué et conduit tout droit chez le proviseur...Thomas n'était pas connu pour sa sainteté, quoi que puisse en dire sa mère. Plusieurs récidive, un aller simple vers la case renvoi de l'établissement. C'était une éjection temporaire en vérité, une semaine, pas plus...Mais sa charmante mère ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Débarquant dans le lycée comme une furie, aussi effrayante qu'une gorgone enragée, elle avait hurlé à qui voulait -ou ne voulait pas- l'entendre que le petit ange qui lui servait de fils, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs traîné derrière elle sans ménagement, ne pouvait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de mal, que le corps enseignant n'était composé que d'une bande incapables infoutus de reconnaître le génie évident de Thomas et qu'elle annulait dès aujourd'hui son inscription. A présent, le jeune homme suivrait ses études dans le privée. Décision définitive et non négociable. Thomas avait une certaine liberté de mouvement, pour ne pas dire qu'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, mais il avait appris très tôt qu'il ne fallait surtout pas lui tenir tête lorsqu'elle était dans cet état là sous peine d'y laisser des plumes. On ne plaisantait pas avec Diana Murphy. Donc, non seulement elle avait ruiné toute trace de sa réputation pour les siècles à venir, mais en plus elle le contraignait à quitter l'établissement et tous ses amis. Ce n'était pas le pire. Ce n'est que quelques jours à peine avant qu'elle lui annonça enfin où il allait étudier à partir de maintenant. Un pensionnat privé. Une école accueillant uniquement des garçons. Où il allait devoir vivre vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Ce n'était pas le pire. L'école se trouvait à proximité de la ville portuaire de Brighton. Brighton. En Angleterre. Et c'est là qu'il avait littéralement explosé. S'en était suivit une violente dispute, une des pire qu'il n'y eut jamais eu entre eux soldée par une victoire de la maman. Parce qu'elle avait utilisé sa pire arme de destruction massive : elle s'était mise à pleurer. Thomas n'avait jamais supporté de la voir pleurer, déjà parce qu'il l'aimait énormément, et ensuite parce qu'elle finissait toujours par prononcer l'argument du "je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme ton père" de sa voix chevrotante de faux sanglots en l'observant de ses yeux larmoyants. Donc Thomas avait cédé, décision qu'il commençait à regretter lorsqu'il leva la tête pour observer le bâtiment qui accueillait son école. Visiblement c'était un ancien château aménagé en pensionnat. L'architecture était magnifique, mais lorsqu'on est un gamin de seize ans ce n'est pas ce qu'on remarque en premier. Quand on lui avait dit "près de Brighton" en fait ça voulait dire à quarante kilomètres de Brighton, la ville la plus proche. Il était littéralement perdu dans la campagne anglaise et avait la haine. Tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui c'était une bande de gosses de riches tous des intellos qui le dévisageaient comme s'il était un alien. Ça et ce stupide uniforme qu'il avait galéré à mettre, lui avait-on déjà appris à mettre une cravate de toute façon ?! Il était donc passablement énervé lorsqu'il croisa un énième regard moqueur.

« T'as un problème, toi ?! »

S'exclama-t-il d'un ton haineux. Le jeune garçon qu'il venait d'interpeller lâcha un sourire en coin et se rapprocha. Rapidement, Thomas se retrouva encerclé puisque évidemment un abruti ne se déplace jamais seul. Il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais il avait souvent été l'abruti en question...Il frissonna. Son instinct de survie commençait à lui envoyer des signaux alarmant mais il essaya d'ignorer, il devait en imposer tout de suite si il ne voulait pas servir de serpillière.

« Si je te dis oui tu vas faire quoi ? Me tirer dessus ? »

Répliqua le garçon. Pour le coup, Thomas ne s'y attendait pas. Il cligna bêtement des yeux pendants quelques secondes, la bouche entrouverte.

« ...De quoi... ? »

« Ben oui, après tout c'est votre truc de débarquer dans un lycée avec un flingue pour butter tout le monde non ? »

Expliqua l'autre type d'un ton narquois provoquant un rire gras dans l'assemblée. Thomas était estomaqué. Non...Il ne venait pas de dire ça quand même... ? Si... ?

« Ah, ah, ah...C'est vraiment amusant de se moquer de drames qui impactent la vie de centaines de personnes... »

Répliqua-t-il vertement en haussant les sourcils.

« Je suis pas responsable de ce que les malades que ton pays fabriquent. Et puis moins y'en a mieux c'est. »

Thomas baissa la tête. Okay, ça commençait vachement bien. Ne pas s'abaisser à leur niveau...Ne pas s'abaisser à leur niveau...Ne pas...Il prit une grande inspiration et s'apprêtait à répondre vertement lorsqu'un autre protagoniste entra en scène.

« Hey les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Lâcha une voix douce et agréablement mélodieuse tandis que son propriétaire, un blond, se frayait un passage entre les garçons jusqu'à arriver au centre du cercle où se trouvait Thomas. Ce dernier déglutit en le voyant alors qu'il frissonnait. Ça c'était juste le plus beau mec qu'il n'avait jamais vu...Le blondin poussa un soupir avec une petite moue boudeuse lorsqu'il compris ce qui se passait, il tourna la tête vers ce qui servait de chef à la bande que Thomas avait prévu de détester cordialement.

« Vous pouvez pas vous empêcher d'emmerder le monde hein, il tournera pas moins bien sans vous, ne vous en faites pas. »

« Oui, mais si on étais pas là on te manquerait, hein ? »

Répliqua le dit garçon en attirant le plus beau des deux pour l'embrasser plus que langoureusement. Thomas détourna les yeux. Et merde. Songea-t-il un peu blasé. Ce n'est pas qu'il était dégoutté, il était lui même ouvertement homosexuel -d'ailleurs aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, sa mère était tellement fière de lui à ce sujet là, son fils était vraiment courageux d'être si différent et fier ! Bon c'était un peu bancal, mais au moins elle lui foutais la paix avec ça- mais ce type ne méritait pas une bombe pareille.

« Mais oui, c'est ça, aller, filez. Je prends le relais. »

Reprit d'ailleurs celui-ci. Curieusement, il semblait avoir un certain pouvoir sur les autres garçons puisqu'ils lui obéirent. Ils s'éparpillèrent rapidement et, même si le "chef" lui mit "accidentellement" un coup dans l'épaule, Thomas se sentit soulagé. Il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard du jeune homme en face de lui.

« Salut, tu dois être Tommy pas vrai ? »

Le brun se passa une main à l'arrière de la tête.

« En fait c'est Thomas mon prénom... »

Corrigea-t-il d'une voix un peu lasse. A sa grande surprise, le blond se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas un rire moqueur, au contraire il sonnait plutôt bien aux oreilles de Thomas.

« Oui, je le sais, ne t'en fais pas. »

Répliqua le jeune homme, amusé.

« Moi c'est Newt. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi ce matin. »

Expliqua-t-il sur le même ton avec un petit clin d'œil. Thomas l'observa de haut en bas, un peu perplexe.

« T'es pas un élève... ? »

Il demanda ensuite après un moment de silence pendant lequel il avait pensé qu'il avait vraiment un super prénom et que son clin d'œil lui avait clairement fait de l'effet. Le blondin rit doucement.

« Si, si, drôle de question ! »

« Mais alors...Pourquoi c'est toi qui... »

« Je suis simplement chargé des nouveaux, je vais te faire visiter le coin et te parler un peu des horaires et des règlements histoire que tu sois pas trop paumé, c'est tout, ne sois pas si méfiant. »

Le coupa Newt avec un doux sourire. Thomas soupira en hochant doucement la tête. De toute façon, avec un sourire pareil, qu'il soit méchant ou pas n'avait aucune importance.

« Okay...Alors je te suis... »

Répliqua-t-il. Newt l'observa un petit moment.

« Mon dieu, j'adore ton accent. »

Thomas ouvrit grand les yeux. Alors ça, ça venait de nul part, d'ailleurs il ne comprit pas.

« Mon accent... ? »

Répéta-t-il, perplexe.

« Et oui, Tommy. Ici ce n'est pas nous qui avons l'accent anglais, tu as l'accent américain. »

Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Thomas continua à l'observer un moment, songeur. En effet...

« C'est vrai... »

Consentit-il.

« Toi aussi, tu vas me sortir tout un tas de clichés nuls sur les américains ? »

Demanda-t-il, méfiant. Mais Newt se remit à rire, encore une fois avec douceur et sans méchanceté.

« Excuse-les, tu sais, on est dans un trou paumé, la plupart d'entre nous n'a jamais vu un américain de sa vie alors forcément tu nous impressionne un peu, mais ne t'en fais pas, bientôt ça sera comme si t'avais toujours vécu ici. »

Thomas le dévisagea, blasé.

« Super... »

Fit-il faussement enthousiaste. Vivement que tout soit terminé.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Répliqua Newt avec un nouveau clin d'œil. Il lui passa la main sur l'épaule le tirant un peu en avant.

« Aller, on y va. »

Ordonna-t-il en le laissant le précéder jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

« Oh, attend, Tommy. »

Remarqua-t-il soudain en reprenant la tête. Il se tourna vers le brun et l'observa un moment avant de se rapprocher de lui. Thomas aurait dû avoir au moins un mouvement de recul, après tout c'était un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas qui venait brusquement de rompre les limites de son espace vital. Mais non, étrangement il le laissa faire sans broncher. Newt lui sourit presque tendrement en plongeant un moment son regard dans le sien avant de baisser les yeux vers son cou. Il commença à défaire son nœud de cravate pour pouvoir le refaire correctement avant de l'ajuster.

« Voila, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça... »

Commenta-t-il avec un nouveau sourire en relevant les yeux vers lui. Thomas se contenta de l'observer, un peu troublé, et lorsque Newt recula, il réalisa qu'en fait il avait apprécié cette proximité entre eux.

« Comme ça tu te feras peut être moins dévisager... »

Reprit le blond. Thomas frissonna.

« Je pouvais le faire tout seul. »

Remarqua-t-il, peut être un peu vexé. Newt lui adressa un coup d'œil joueur.

« Oui, c'est ce que je vois, Tommy. Aller, viens. »

La visite avait duré une trentaine de minutes et Thomas se rendit vite compte qu'il était beaucoup moins intéressé par les explications de Newt que par Newt lui même. Il n'avait presque rien écouté en fait...Il espérait que son inconscient en avait retenu assez pour lui éviter de se perdre dans les couloirs, mais à vrai dire il n'aurait pas été contre une contre-visite. Le blond termina par le parc qui devait servir de cours. L'endroit était magnifique, mais pas autant que le jeune homme que Thomas continuait à observer discrètement.

« Voila, on a fait le tour. »

Commenta le blondin. À cette heure-ci, l'espace était désert mais il jeta quand même un bref coup d'œil autour d'eux pour s'en assurer avant de s'allumer une cigarette. Thomas l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

« On a le droit de fumer ici...? »

Il demanda avec lenteur. C'était plutôt rhétorique comme question et le regard éloquent que lui lança Newt confirma sa pensée.

« Tu vas avoir des ennuis... »

Fit-il, un peu anxieux. Mais le blondin rit doucement.

« Un peu de risque ne fait pas de mal pas vrai ? »

Répliqua-t-il. Mais le brun ne semblait pas se détendre et Newt sourit gentiment.

« Oh, aller, relax. Moi qui croyais que tu étais un bad boy... »

Reprît-il avec douceur en exhalant sa fumée. Thomas l'observa, comme fasciné.

« T'as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur moi, c'est presque inquiétant... »

Fit il remarquer avec un sourire en coin. Newt éclata de rire, ça sonnait si bien aux oreilles de Thomas.

« C'est vrai...Oh, tu en veux une peut être ? »

Demanda-t-il en voyant que Thomas avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la cigarette. Celui-ci ouvrit un peu plus les yeux. Cruel dilemme...Songea-t-il. Il n'avait jamais fumé de sa vie en fait...Mais il ne voulait pas non plus passer pour un coincé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard joueur de Newt qui sembla comprendre son débat intérieur et rit doucement en lui tendant la cigarette qu'il s'était allumé.

« Tiens, essaye. »

Thomas hésita encore, mais il réalisa que ce truc était entré en contact avec la bouche de Newt et, étrangement, ça l'aida à se décider. Il s'en empara avec appréhension et en tira une bouffée. C'était affreux. Vraiment affreux. Il avait l'impression que son système respiratoire prenait feu de l'intérieur alors qu'il partait dans une quinte de toux et rendait précipitamment la cigarette à son propriétaire.

« C'est immonde ! »

Lâcha-t-il en essayant de reprendre sa respiration alors que Newt l'observait en riant.

\- X -

Comme l'avait fait la fumée de la cigarette, le rire de Newt et le rêve s'évaporèrent au fur et à mesure que Thomas se réveillait. Il sourit légèrement. Il faisait souvent ce genre de rêve-souvenir, mais ce n'était pas toujours agréable. Celui-ci lui avait bien plu et il poussa un petit soupir d'aise en ouvrant les yeux. Il s'étira légèrement et se réinstalla confortablement contre Minho qui le serra dans ses bras par réflexe puisqu'il dormait encore. Le brun ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur vu la nuit de travail qu'il avait eu. Il sourit tendrement en l'observant. Il était beau quand il était calme à ce point, bon, en fait il était beau tout le temps, mais particulièrement dans ces moments là. Il s'amusa à retracer le contour de ses muscles du bout du doigt sans le toucher, juste pour pouvoir continuer à observer le moindre détail. Un vrai plaisir pour les yeux. Il songea avec un sourire en se redressant pour pouvoir embrasser sa joue tout doucement. Il sourit et se rallongea dos à lui pour s'emparer de son téléphone.

"Tu dors encore, trésor ?"

Écrivit-t-il à Newt. Le "À ton avis ?" qu'il reçut en guise de réponse quelques secondes plus tard le fit sourire.

"J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit...Tu sais que t'étais vraiment sexy y'a 5 ans ?"

Poursuivit-il.

"Je le suis plus ?"

Répondit alors le blond. Thomas étouffa un léger rire.

"Tu l'es plus..."

Répondit-il, insistant du coup sur le double sens du mot "plus".

"Et ben alors, tu me dragues dès le matin maintenant ?"

"Il est 12h30 !"

Le brun se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un nouveau rire.

"C'est pour ça que j'ai faim alors...Café ?"

"Minho dors encore..."

"Et alors ? T'as pas le droit de boire de café quand il dort ?"

"Au contraire..."

Répondit Thomas dont le cœur se mettait à battre un peu plus rapidement.

"Qu'est-ce que t'attends, chéri... ?"

Cette réponse le fit réagir instantanément et il se redressa doucement pour ne pas réveiller son petit ami. Il enfila rapidement un pantalon au hasard, pas à lui mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, et il quitta la chambre à pas de loup. Il croisa Newt dans le couloir, ce dernier était en train de fermer la porte avec douceur, laissant supposer que Gally n'était pas réveillé non plus. Alors Thomas profita de l'occasion. Il attrapa la main du blond et l'attira vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser brièvement avant de le conduire dans le salon où il put l'enlacer un peu mieux. Newt se blottit contre lui, le visage dans son cou. Il soupira d'aise et passa les mains dans le dos du brun pour caresser sa peau.

« T'as bien dormi, Tommy... ? »

Il demanda de sa voix douce et Thomas sourit en glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux.

« J'adore rêver de toi... »

Fit-il en guise de réponse et Newt rit doucement en se redressant. Il enroula les bras autour de son cou et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Moi ça m'arrive jamais...Je me souviens jamais de mes rêves...C'est dommage... »

Commenta-t-il, un peu attristé, mais Thomas secoua légèrement la tête et se rapprocha encore pour l'embrasser.

« C'est pas important, je préfère mille fois te voir en vrai de toute façon... »

Dit-il avant de rompre l'étreinte pour aller vers la cuisine.

« Tu veux du thé ? »

Proposa-t-il et le blond haussa un sourcil.

« Tu en as ? »

Demanda-t-il, intrigué, en le suivant. Thomas tourna la tête vers lui avant de la hocher.

« Ouais, ça m'arrive encore d'en boire...Je crois que je suis pas tout à fait remis de l'Angleterre. »

Répondit-il, faisant rire Newt.

« Alors oui, j'en veux bien. »

Thomas hocha de nouveau la tête et prépara le thé pour Newt et un café pour lui, fallait pas exagérer, il avait quand même besoin de sa dose de caféine quotidienne. Sa dose de nicotine aussi. D'ailleurs il ouvrit la fenêtre de la cuisine pour pouvoir s'allumer une cigarette, il avait un peu la flemme de sortir cette fois. Le blondin l'imita rapidement, piquant directement dans le paquet du brun.

« Hey ! »

S'exclama d'ailleurs celui-ci, mais le blond releva légèrement la tête vers lui.

« T'as du feu, trésor ? »

Demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Thomas poussa un soupir. Son sourire était tellement craquant que de toute façon il ne pouvait pas résister. Il fit donc le tour du comptoir pour allumer la cigarette de Newt tout en lui donnant sa tasse. Il en profita pour passer les bras autour de lui et se coller à son dos pour embrasser son épaule et son cou, le faisant frissonner. Il remonta la main contre son torse pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui et Newt envoya la main en arrière pour la glisser dans ses cheveux et les serrer entre ses doigts.

« Je t'aime... »

Souffla Thomas à l'oreille de Newt qui sourit.

« Moi aussi mon Tommy... »

Répondit-il sur le même ton en tournant la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser langoureusement. Baiser auquel Thomas répondit avec fougue.

« Bébé ?! »


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou !

Bon, la bonne nouvelle c'est que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre, la mauvaise c'est que...Oh vous verrez bien !

Sinon en ce qui concerne LSDB, je m'y remet, je vous en faites pas, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas laisser le cliffhanger trop vous prendre la tête sur ce chapitre là !

Aller bonne lecture !

* * *

Thomas recula brusquement tandis que Newt sursautait. Le cœur du brun manqua d'exploser alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Il avait entendu Minho l'appeler, il en était sûr...Mais il n'était pas dans la pièce. Soudain il réalisa...Il avait entendu Minho l'appeler...Depuis la chambre...Il frissonna alors qu'il avait des fourmillements dans la tête. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en rivant son regard au sol avant de finalement relever la tête vers Newt. Celui-ci l'observait, les lèvres pincées et les mains crispées sur le comptoir. Le brun secoua légèrement la tête puis se rapprocha pour embrasser la joue du blond avant d'aller voir ce que son petit ami voulait. Il frissonna en entrant dans la chambre lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Minho qui lui sourit.

« Dis, t'aurais pas vu mon... »

Il interrompit sa phrase en baissant les yeux.

« Ah bah il est sur ton cul. »

Reprit-il et Thomas entrouvrit la bouche. Il avait risqué la crise cardiaque...Pour un jogging...

« Ça va, bébé ? »

S'enquit alors Minho, un peu intrigué. Thomas releva les yeux vers lui.

« Hein ? Oui, enfin, j'suis un peu vaseux quoi... »

Répondit-il. Puis il sourit, il commençait enfin à se détendre et il avait une plutôt jolie vue, puisque l'asiatique n'avait pas encore trouvé de quoi s'habiller. Il poussa un soupir discret en venant dans ses bras. Finalement c'était plutôt une bonne chose qu'il le lui ait emprunté...Il ne l'aurait sûrement pas entendu arriver dans le salon sinon...

« Ben alors ? Tu tiens plus l'alcool ? »

Demanda Minho avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il caressait distraitement les reins de son chéri qui rit doucement.

« Non, c'est pas ça...J'ai juste pas assez dormi. »

Se défendit-il avec un rictus. Il n'avait aucun signe de gueule de bois au moins...Mais ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait avouer à son petit ami dans quel état il l'avait mit.

« M'en parle pas...J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis quinze jours... »

Répondit celui-ci avec un hochement de tête.

« T'étais pas obligé de te lever maintenant, tu sais ? »

Reprit Thomas, un peu inquiet, alors qu'il passait la main contre la joue de Minho. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air fatigué...Et que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé qu'il dorme un peu plus. Mais l'asiatique secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, maintenant que je suis réveillé, j'arriverais plus à me rendormir...Et puis je dors beaucoup moins bien sans mon radiateur d'appoint. »

Avança-t-il en penchant la tête pour déposer les lèvres sur l'épaule du dit radiateur qui rit doucement en se blottissant dans ses bras, glissant les doigts d'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux, profitant des baisers sur sa clavicule et sa gorge en se disant que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait être privé de ce genre de contacts avec Minho. Il l'avait échappé belle. Il frissonna en sentant les mains de l'asiatique glisser le long de son dos, dépassant la ceinture élastique du pantalon pour descendre un peu plus bas tandis que leur propriétaire se redressait pour pouvoir regarder Thomas qui s'était légèrement cambré vers lui. Le brun plongea son regard dans le sien. Il se sentit soudain envahit par une vague de culpabilité et baissa les yeux avant de camoufler son geste en se blottissant contre Minho, le nez dans son cou.

« Je t'aime... »

Souffla-t-il avec sincérité, c'était bien la seule chose qu'il y avait de sincère chez lui d'ailleurs. Minho sourit, les mains remontant dans son dos pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui.

« Moi aussi, mon ange... »

Répondit-il doucement, faisant frissonner Thomas qui se redressa pour l'embrasser langoureusement. En vérité il avait bien envie d'aller plus loin mais un gargouillement en provenance directe de son estomac le rappela à l'ordre. Il recula à contre cœur alors que Minho riait doucement.

« Tu viens ? »

Demanda le brun et son petit ami hocha la tête. Alors Thomas se détourna pour sortir de la pièce, mais Minho le retint par la ceinture du pantalon et l'attira vers lui.

« Tu veux que j'y aille dans cette tenue ? »

Fit il avec un sourire en coin en se collant contre son dos, se remettant à embrasser la peau à disposition. Thomas rit doucement.

« T'en as d'autres non ? »

« Oui, mais je cherche une excuse pour te mettre à poil... »

Répliqua Minho d'un ton brûlant, faisant frissonner Thomas qui poussa un soupir d'envie en fermant les yeux.

« Mais si je fais ça tu vas me sauter dessus... »

« C'est pas toi qui as dit que tu voulais que je te fasses l'amour tous les matins pour te réveiller ? »

Thomas sourit franchement en se retournant pour enrouler les bras autour du cou de Minho.

« Mmh...Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit un truc pareil... »

Répondit-il, joueur. L'asiatique sourit un peu plus.

« C'est pas grave...Je vais te le rappeler... »

Fit-il en venant l'embrasser de nouveau. Thomas répondit avec fougue au baiser pendant un long moment, mais il finit par se soustraire à l'étreinte de son petit ami.

« Aller, j'ai vraiment trop faim... »

Lança-t-il, joueur, alors qu'il sortait de la pièce. Minho soupira, un peu déçu. Mais ça ne faisait rien, il était patient, il s'occuperait de Thomas après. En attendant il trouva de quoi s'habiller avant de rejoindre le salon.

« Salut... »

Lâcha Newt avec douceur en venant vers lui pour lui tendre un mug.

« J'ai réussi à faire marcher le percolateur par miracle alors je me suis dit que j'allais fêter ça en t'offrant un café qui est techniquement déjà à toi... »

Fit il avec un sourire en coin. Minho rit doucement en attrapant la tasse.

« Merci... »

Il sourit un peu plus en se rapprochant, à présent ils étaient tellement proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient se toucher et, si Thomas les observaient, eux semblaient avoir totalement oublié sa présence.

« Ça va, je vous dérange pas trop ? »

Demanda-t-il d'ailleurs d'un air agacé. Newt tourna la tête vers lui et perdit son sourire. A présent il faisait même un peu peur à voir et Thomas frissonna.

« Tu nous excuses deux secondes ? »

Demanda le blond à l'asiatique qui haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension mais approuva. De toute façon Newt ne lui laissa pas le choix puisqu'il agrippa Thomas par le bras et le tira vers la chambre de se dernier. Il referma la porte et se retourna vers son ami.

« Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?! »

Lâcha-t-il, sans crier pour autant. Thomas le regarda, interloqué, et pencha un peu la tête en avant.

« T'es en train de draguer mon homme, tu veux que je réagisse comment ? »

Répliqua-t-il. Newt fronça les sourcils, il allait le tuer.

« Dans quel putain de monde tu vis, Thomas ?! »

Le brun se redressa, les yeux grands ouverts. Quand Newt l'appelait comme ça, ça sentait clairement le roussit.

« Tu m'as sauté hier et roulé une pelle ce matin et tu oses faire une crise de jalousie pour une saloperie de tasse de café ?! »

Thomas détourna la tête. Newt n'avait pas tort, mais le brun avait l'esprit de contradiction et il était toujours un peu énervé.

« Je te connais, Newt...Je sais que tu veux te le taper... »

Le blond se passa une main sur le visage.

« Bon, sérieusement, là c'est toi que j'ai envie de taper. »

Répliqua-t-il en se détournant et croisant les bras.

« En vrai je me sens coupable, voilà ! »

Thomas cligna bêtement des yeux pendant quelques secondes.

« ...De quoi... ? »

Demanda-t-il d'un souffle.

« C'est juste que...Minho est vraiment adorable, ça me fait chier parce que je suis sûr qu'on pourrait s'entendre à merveille...Et au lieu de ça je suis en train de lui piquer son mec...Et je déteste ça... »

Thomas poussa un soupir en se radoucissant.

« T'es pas en train de faire ça, trésor...Écoute, je suis désolé, d'accord... ? Je...Je peux pas lui avouer...Mais je vais trouver une solution...Je te le jure... »

Le blondin tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et la hocha doucement.

« Okay... »

Finit-il par consentir. Thomas s'approcha de lui mais Newt l'arrêta d'un geste.

« En attendant, ne me touche pas tant qu'il est dans le coin. »

Le brun frissonna. Ça allait être compliqué, ça...Songea-t-il en poussant un petit soupir. Mais il n'avait pas trop choix et hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'acceptation.

« J'espère que tu vas pas te brûler les ailes, Tommy...Je t'aime trop pour que tu gâches tout. »

Reprit Newt, d'un ton que Thomas ne parvint pas réellement à interpréter, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit avant qu'il quitte la pièce, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Il frissonna et se détourna pour ouvrir le volet et sortir sur le balcon. Il fouilla ses poches et roula des yeux, il avait oublié son paquet de cigarette dans la cuisine. Il s'appuya contre la rambarde et regarda en bas, l'air morne.

« Y'a un problème ? »

Thomas releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Minho et lui sourit légèrement.

« Non, t'inquiète pas, c'est rien... »

Le rassura-t-il en se redressant.

« Ah ouais ? »

Répliqua l'asiatique avec un sourire en coin en lui donnant une cigarette qu'il tira de son paquet. Thomas sourit un peu plus en s'en emparant. Il tira une bouffée après l'avoir allumée et se détourna pour ne pas recracher la fumée au visage de son amant qu'il l'aurait probablement jeté par dessus le balcon s'il avait fait ça.

« Tu sais, bébé... »

Lâcha Minho au bout d'un moment en s'appuyant à son tour sur la barrière. Thomas tourna la tête vers lui, attentif.

« Newt est...Vraiment magnifique...Et je suis sûr qu'il est juste parfait en tout point...Mais franchement, je m'en fout. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il s'apprêtait à demander plus d'explications mais Minho reprit la parole.

« Je suis amoureux de toi, okay ? J'ai besoin de personne d'autre que toi, tu comprends ? J'ai pas l'intention de te tromper, mon ange...Jamais je te ferais un truc pareil... »

Thomas détourna la tête pour se mordre violemment la lèvre. Comment lui il pouvait lui faire ça ? Se demanda-t-il. Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des états d'âme. Il reporta son attention sur Minho et passa la main dans son dos pour caresser sa peau.

« Je sais, mon amour, je te fais confiance... »

Lui répondit-il avec douceur.. L'asiatique se redressa pour l'embrasser. Thomas répondit tendrement à son baiser en frissonnant. Il avait la tête pleine d'idées noires et n'avait aucune intention de les laisser l'envahir. Une idée lui vint et il se redressa.

« Bébé ? »

« Mmh ? »

« On va courir ? »

Minho rit doucement.

« Je croyais que t'étais vaseux ? »

« Oui, mais si j'arrive pas à te rattraper je... »

Il se rapprocha pour murmurer à l'oreille de l'asiatique qui ferma les yeux en frissonnant brusquement. L'idée semblait lui plaire, mais une interrogation lui brûla les lèvres.

« Et il se passe quoi si tu me rattrapes ? »

« Mmh...Je cherche encore...Mais tu devrais faire gaffe à ton cul. »

Répondit Thomas, avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

« Ça me va... »

Répliqua Minho, joueur.

« Okay. Alors laisse moi d'abord cultiver mon cancer et on y va. »

Reprit Thomas avec un sourire en coin en se rappuyant contre la rambarde. Minho rit doucement en venant se coller à son dos.

« Aller, je t'en prend un peu. »

Annonça-t-il en enroulant les bras autour du torse de Thomas qui sourit en se blottissant contre lui.

« Je t'aime, bébé... »

Souffla Minho dans son cou, agrandissant le sourire du brun qui se mordit légèrement la lèvre.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, mon amour... »

-X-

De son coté, Newt était retourné dans son lit. La journée n'avait pas commencé comme il le voulait alors il tentait de recommencer. Il se blottit contre Gally qui enroula les bras autour de son corps pour le serrer contre lui, le faisant sourire.

« Bonjour, mon coeur... »

Mumura-t-il doucement et Gally ouvrit un oeil pour le regarder avant d'embrasser son front.

« T'es tendu, mon amour... »

Fit-il remarquer avant quoi que ce soit d'autre. Newt soupira, Gally le connaissait trop bien.

« Un peu... »

Avoua-t-il en glissant son nez dans le cou de son amant qui le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Mais j'ai pas très envie d'en parler maintenant...Là j'ai plutôt envie de penser à autre chose... »

Poursuivit le blondin. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour finir de réveiller son petit ami qui se redressa légèrement.

« Ah oui ? »

Fit-il en plongeant son regard dans le siens.

« Oui... » Mumrmura Newt d'un ton chaud. « Tu as une idée...? »

« Peut-être... »

Répondit Gally en se penchant un peu. Newt plongea son regard dans le sien pendant quelques secondes avant d'enrouler les bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser langoureusement. Là, c'était beaucoup mieux.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou à tous !

J'ai rien de spécial à dire sur ce chapitre là si ce n'est que c'est un lemon, mais vu la fin du chapitre précédent vous deviez vous en douter non ? Non ? Vraiment ?

Je tiens juste à préciser qu'il risque d'y avoir plus de LSDB durant ces prochaines semaines parce que j'ai vu Le Remède Mortel au cinéma et que ça m'a évidemment donné envie de continuer la fiction correspondante. Donc ne vous étonnez pas de la parution bancale des chapitres de BMMF que je ne vais évidemment pas abandonner, pas d'inquiétude.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Newt se mordit légèrement la lèvre alors qu'il caressait la nuque de Gally du bout des doigts. Celui-ci se redressa un peu pour le regarder et rit doucement. Le blondin haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ? »

Demanda-t-il d'un souffle. Son amant sourit d'avantage en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

« Rien, je réalise une fois encore que j'ai de la chance d'avoir un mec aussi beau que toi dans mon lit... »

Ce fut au tour de Newt de rire alors qu'il glissait les doigts dans ses cheveux pour les caresser.

« Techniquement c'est toi qui es dans le miens... »

Fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin.

« Mais je suis d'accord...J'ai de la chance d'avoir un garçon aussi beau que toi dans mon lit... »

Poursuivit-t-il alors qu'il inversait leur position pour se hisser au dessus de Gally qui passa les mains contre ses reins pour les caresser.

« Tu viens de t'approprier mon compliment ou je rêve ? »

Demanda-t-il avec un léger rire que Newt partagea.

« J'y peux rien...C'était trop beau... »

Murmura-t-il en guise d'excuse alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Cependant il était bien plus hésitant que d'habitude et Gally fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Non mon cœur, je peux pas...T'es pas dedans là... »

Newt rit gentiment.

« C'est normal, mon amour...C'est à toi d'être dedans... »

Gally roula des yeux, mais il ne parvint pas à retenir un sourire. Elle n'était pas si mal...Mais il voulait comprendre alors il poussa son amant pour le faire tomber sur le côté et se redresser au dessus de lui.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ou je vais devoir te torturer pour avoir des réponses ? »

Le blondin se mordilla la lèvre.

« Je sais pas...Ça me tente bien la torture... »

Fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Gally se pencha doucement vers lui pour poser les lèvres contre les siennes. Newt se redressa pour essayer d'approfondir le contact, mais son petit ami se fit un malin plaisir de l'esquiver. Et la, le blond réalisa...

« Non... »

Marmonna-t-il en roulant des yeux.

« Ne rêve pas, t'aimes trop avoir mal pour que je te torture comme ça...Par contre si je t'empêche de jouir... »

« Ordure...Bien joué. »

Râla faussement Newt en roulant de nouveau des yeux.

« Tu vas me dire ce que t'as alors ? »

La menace avait suffit, il ne croyait pas que son petit ami serait capable de lui faire ça...Mais il n'allait certainement pas prendre le risque. Alors il capitula.

« C'est Tommy...Il casse les couilles... »

« Déjà ? »

S'enquit Gally en haussant un sourcil. Newt hocha doucement la tête.

« Il est jaloux... »

Marmonna le blondin en détournant la tête.

« Il est...Quoi...? »

Demanda Gally en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui...Je sais...C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité... »

« Non mais là je vais pas avoir d'autre choix que de lui péter la gueule je suis désolé... »

Newt sourit tendrement en passant la main contre sa joue.

« Non, mon cœur, s'il te plaît, oublie ça...Je gère... »

Gally se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser.

« Oui, surtout qu'on a autre chose à faire, hein...? »

« Totalement...On en était où...? »

Reprit le blond d'un ton assez chaud. Gally frissonna.

« Je crois que j'allais te baiser... »

Répondit-il sur le même ton. Newt sourit légèrement.

« Ah oui...? J'ai une meilleure idée, moi... »

Lui apprit-il, joueur. Gally haussa un sourcil intrigué. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de poser de question puisque Newt enroula les bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser langoureusement. Il fit durer le baiser un petit moment avant de profiter d'avoir détourné son attention pour le repousser de nouveau et se remettre au dessus de lui. Gally sourit, il pensait comprendre. Newt ne fut pas long à passer à l'étape suivante. Il se redressa un peu pour pouvoir retirer le peu de vêtements qu'il avait enfilé à la va vite pour rejoindre Thomas et colla rapidement son corps nu contre celui de Gally qui frissonna d'envie en levant la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de son petit ami qui lui sourit tendrement.

Newt avait la mauvaise habitude de ne jamais fermer les portes. C'était quelque chose que Thomas lui avait souvent reproché lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais là, lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre du blond pour retourner dans la sienne et qu'il y jeta un coup d'œil par pur réflexe, il changea soudain d'avis. Il s'approcha un peu du mur histoire de disparaître du champ de vision de Newt ou Gally si ceux-ci avaient eu l'idée de tourner la tête vers la porte et se pencha pour observer, immobile. Une fois n'est pas coutume, le blond s'était montré plutôt discret, il contenait ses gémissements alors qu'il avait fait pénétrer le membre de son petit ami en lui et ondulait lentement dessus pour s'habituer à sa présence et s'exciter d'avantage. De l'autre coté du mur, Thomas se mordit violemment la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement d'envie. Bon, pour ne pas changer de d'habitude, il était un peu jaloux lorsque Newt prenait son pied sans lui, mais la vision qu'il lui offrait en se cambrant comme ça lui plaisait tellement que, pour une fois, il était prêt à passer outre. Il ne put évidemment pas empêcher son corps de réagir et il sentit rapidement son sexe commencer à durcir dans son pantalon. Il se détourna brusquement. Ce n'était pas le moment, songea-t-il avant que Newt pousse un gémissement qui balaya la moindre de ses réflexions. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de tourner de nouveau la tête vers l'entrebâillement de la porte, et tant pis pour son érection.

De son coté, Newt avait accéléré la cadence, guidé par Gally qui avait agrippé ses hanches pour amplifier le mouvement, le faisant aller et venir sur son membre avec puissance. Le blondin sourit en fermant les yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre et passa doucement la main sur son sexe, enroulant les doigts autour pour se caresser. La vision qu'il offrait à Gally était divine et ce dernier se redressa un peu pour mieux le voir. Newt rouvrit les yeux à ce moment là et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son amant pour pouvoir se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser avec fougue. Gally répondit langoureusement à son baiser, laissant remonter une de ses mains le long de son dos pour agripper ses cheveux. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que ça ne lui suffisait plus. Il se redressa brusquement pour pouvoir repousser son petit ami en arrière et se hisser au dessus de lui sans même se retirer. Il releva ses jambes et s'enfonça brusquement en lui, lui arrachant un soupir d'extase. Newt se cambra, un grand sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait jamais à garder le contrôle sur Gally de toute façon, son petit ami finissait toujours par reprendre le dessus, c'était ça qui lui plaisait, ça le rendait plus sauvage. Pour l'instant il avait tout oublié, même Thomas...Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de ce dernier. Le brun essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses soupirs alors qu'il avait glissé la main dans son pantalon pour se masturber. C'était un peu délicat et il priait pour que Minho ne vienne pas voir ce qu'il faisait, mais il n'arrivait pas du tout à se contrôler et il réalisa assez vite qu'il se fichait des conséquences. Tout ce qu'il retenait de ce moment c'est que Newt était magnifique.

« Gally... »

Gémit celui-ci en ramenant les mains contre la nuque de son amant qui se pencha un peu plus vers lui.

« Je t'aime... »

Lui répondit-il, agrandissant son sourire.

« Je t'aime aussi...Mais s'il te plaît...Prend-moi plus fort... »

Souffla Newt, faisant légèrement rire Gally qui s'exécuta tout de même. Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière en accélérant sa masturbation. De son coté, Thomas s'interrompit avant de jouir. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Se demanda-t-il en secouant la tête avant d'aller à la salle de bain. Il leva la tête pour se regarder dans le miroir. Il se sentait étrange, pas comme s'il se dégoûtait, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était fier de lui. Alors il décida d'oublier tout ça tandis qu'il se glissait sous la douche.

Newt tourna la tête vers la porte, il avait vu une légère ombre et ça le fit sourire. Mais il garda ça pour lui et se retourna vers son petit ami pour l'encourager dans un gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres. Et Gally se fit un plaisir de lui offrir ce qu'il voulait. Il le pénétrait avec force sans chercher à retenir quoi que ce soit puisqu'il savait parfaitement que c'est ce qui plaisait à son amant. Le blond se cambra soudain, crispant la main contre la nuque de Gally. Il n'était pas loin de l'orgasme et en fit part à son amant d'un souffle brûlant. Celui-ci se redressa pour le regarder et avoir une meilleure allonge pour s'enfoncer plus vivement en lui. Le blondin n'eut pas besoin d'une minute de plus pour jouir, le corps secoué de spasmes tandis qu'il éjaculait entre eux avec un gémissement un peu plus aigu. Gally sourit, observant l'orgasme de son petit ami dans le moindre détail. Il se servit de cette vision paradisiaque pour augmenter son plaisir ce qui finit par déclencher sa propre jouissance. Il se ficha au fond du corps en fusion de Newt pour y venir, le visage niché dans son coup pour retenir son gémissement. Le blondin se détendit immédiatement, laissant ses jambes retomber sur le lit. Mais il ne lâcha pas Gally qu'il serrait contre lui et, lorsque ce dernier se redressa, il entraîna Newt avec lui. Il rit légèrement en le voyant s'accrocher à lui comme l'aurait fait un koala et releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien, lui souriant avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le blondin répondit amoureusement à son baiser. Il remonta une main derrière sa tête pour caresser la base de ses cheveux et sourit contre ses lèvres.

« Ça va mieux, mon cœur ? »

Demanda Gally après l'échange. Newt se passa une main dans les cheveux et poussa un soupir d'aise.

« Beaucoup mieux... »

Il répondit, un sourire dans la voix. Gally se mordilla légèrement la lèvre.

« Zut, j'avais espéré que tu me dises non... »

Le blondin haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension et son amant rit doucement en constatant son expression.

« Ça m'aurait donné une excuse pour recommencer... »

Expliqua-t-il. Ce fut au tour de Newt de rire. Il se blottit contre son petit ami, appuyant la tête sur son épaule. Il frissonna de bien être lorsque Gally se mit à caresser la peau de son dos.

« Comme si t'avais besoin d'une excuse... »

Lui fit-il remarquer.

« En fait j'essaye plutôt de me convaincre de te lâcher parce que j'aimerais vraiment me lever pour manger un truc...Mais comme tu vois c'est pas très concluant... »

Répondit Gally en resserrant sa prise sur Newt.

« Oh non, je suis en train de t'affamer... »

Lança celui-ci faussement dramatique en se redressant pour pouvoir le regarder, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Exactement, je devrais me plaindre... »

Newt rit à nouveau. Il essaya de reculer, mais Gally le serrait toujours fermement contre lui.

« Aller, mon amour... »

Souffla-t-il en appuyant les mains sur ses épaules. Naturellement il était loin d'avoir la force de repousser son petit ami, mais il s'amusait à essayer quand même.

« Je sais pas...Je pourrais aussi te manger toi... »

Fit remarquer Gally en venant mordiller son cou, le faisant frissonner d'envie.

« Tu sais que quand tu auras commencé à m'exciter, tu pourras plus partir hein ? »

Le mit en garde Newt, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Gally releva la tête vers lui.

« Et bien ça me fera une excuse pour recommencer... »

Se contenta-t-il de répondre en venant l'embrasser langoureusement.


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou !

Bon, ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais rien publié ici, alors un petit chapitre pour se remettre en jambe ! Encore désolée pour le retard mais la fin de la saga TMR m'a évidemment donné envie d'avancer LSDB et, pour ceux qui la lisent, vous savez que j'ai eu une baisse de régime ces temps ci, je vais essayer d'être plus présente.

 _Ceaglio_ : Coucou ! Tout d'abord, merci pour ta critique, ce sont des avis comme ça qui me permettent de me remettre en question et d'évoluer. Naturellement, vu que la review concerne surtout LSDB et qu'elle est très longue, je ne vais pas y répondre dans sa totalité ici, ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu, mais je vais t'envoyer un mp où je t'expliquerais tout en détail si tu le souhaites ! Ce que je peux dire ici c'est que, si, j'adore Thomas et, évidemment, on aura plus d'infos sur sa mère plus tard ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Newt frissonna en se blottissant contre son petit ami. C'était une bien meilleure façon de commencer la journée, si on voulait son avis. Mais bon, pour le coup il n'avait plus du tout envie de se lever. Il adressa un coup d'œil à Gally qui avait le regard perdu dans le vague et décida de le tirer de sa léthargie.

« Et bien...T'es plutôt en forme...Tu crois que c'est l'air qui te fait ça ? »

Lui demanda-t-il. Le brun sourit et baissa les yeux pour croiser son regard. Il passa lentement sa main contre la peau de son dos pour la caresser.

« Non...Je dirais plutôt que c'est à cause de la concurrence que tu m'ajoutes... »

Répondit-il au bout d'un moment. Newt soupira. Son amant été détendu, du moins il en avait l'air, donc il n'était pas inquiet pour lui, mais il espérait qu'il ne se mettrait pas à être aussi jaloux que Thomas, sinon il se verrait obligé de sauter dans le premier avion pour disparaître une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Ah oui ? Je devrais peut être t'en rajouter encore un peu plus alors... »

Fit-il, joueur, en se redressant pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Gally répondit fougueusement à son baiser tout en inversant leur position, appuyant Newt sur le lit tout en se hissant au dessus de lui. Il se redressa, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Il faut que je t'attache pour que tu te tiennes tranquille...? »

Demanda-t-il. Newt rit doucement et se mordilla la lèvre.

« Tu le ferais...? »

Avec un nouveau rire, le brun se pencha de nouveau pour embrasser son amant avant de se lever. Ce dernier poussa un petit soupir puis le suivit. Le reste de l'appartement était très calme, probablement vide, Newt frissonna. Mais son désarroi fut de courte durée, car lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il découvrit un petit déjeuner plutôt copieux. Il sourit en coin en voyant un petit mot posé dans l'assiette encore vide, "désolé".

\- X -

Thomas sourit légèrement, il avait un peu hésité avant de laisser le mot, mais il ne doutait pas une seconde que Newt avait mis Gally au courant et que si sa tête tenait encore sur ses épaules c'est qu'il était encore sous la protection du blond. Il ne prenait donc aucun risque à s'excuser. Son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu plus lorsqu'il sentit le bras de Minho passer autour de lui. Seulement, si la main de son petit ami, se glissa dans la poche arrière de son short se fut uniquement pour en tirer son téléphone. Thomas haussa un sourcil, perplexe. En guise d'explication, Minho lui tendit un de ses écouteurs Bluetooth. Le brun plongea un peu plus dans la perplexité mais enfila tout de même le petit appareil.

« Je sais que tu ne peux pas courir sans musique. »

Lâcha l'asiatique qui sembla trouver que c'était le moment de s'expliquer. Mais il n'ajouta rien.

« Donc...? »

S'enquit Thomas, l'incitant à poursuivre. Son petit ami rit doucement en s'équipant de l'autre écouteur.

« Donc, si tu veux courir en musique, il ne faut pas que tu t'éloignes trop de moi, pas plus de quatre mètres c'est ça ? J'espère que t'es assez rapide. »

Le brun comprit soudainement et sourit en coin.

« Et si c'est moi le plus rapide ? »

« Ça serait dommage, pas vrai ? »

« Sadique... »

Marmonna faussement Thomas en passant les bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser langoureusement. Minho répondit à son baiser, les mains serrées autour des hanches. Il ignora les regards qu'il sentait peser sur eux et poursuivit l'échange assez longtemps, chose que Thomas ne lui reprocha pas le moins du monde, mais il avait toujours envie de se défouler alors il rompit doucement le baiser, s'éloignant un tout petit peu.

« On va jusqu'où ? »

« Au bout de la jetée, comme d'hab ? »

Après un petit hochement de tête, Thomas s'était élancé. Minho sourit en le regardant partir alors qu'il démarrait la musique. Le brun sourit, concentrant son énergie sur la courses et ses pensées sur le son. Sa petite avance ne lui servit à rien, son amant l'avait rattrapé sans problème, mais c'était un petit challenge qu'il aimait, ça ajoutait un peu de piquant à la courses. Les capacités athlétiques de son petit ami l'avaient toujours impressionné et, plusieurs fois, il lui avait conseillé d'essayer de devenir professionnel, mais Minho prétendait que ça serait moins marrant à faire si ça devenait un emploi. Thomas ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire, mais ce n'était pas très important au final, et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il allait se laisser déconcentrer, même s'il avait trop envie de perdre son regard sur les fesses de son homme. Lui aussi il était bien trop parfait. Songea-t-il brièvement avant de repenser à ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui faire s'il gagnait cette fois. Il sourit en coin et accéléra. Evidemment, Minho n'était pas du tout disposé à se faire battre, et Thomas sentit assez rapidement son souffle s'accélérer. Il prit une inspiration pour reprendre le contrôle et accéléra encore, il était décidé, il ne perdrait pas. Mais Minho s'en aperçut assez vite et redoubla, lui aussi, d'effort.

Les deux garçons luttèrent tout le long de la course et, pour être honnête, Thomas était plutôt fier de sa performance, il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était lié au fait qu'il ne voulait pas se faire distancer et donc perdre la musique ou si il avait simplement envie de gagner le pari pour profiter de la récompense mais il n'avait probablement jamais fait un temps pareil. De son coté, l'asiatique, même s'il ne l'aurait pas avoué sous la pire des tortures, était impressionné lui aussi, d'habitude ils adoptaient plutôt un rythme de croisière, ni trop lent ni trop rapide, mais là ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils alternaient sprint et semi sprint et son petit ami ne montrait pas de signe de faiblesse -même s'il allait très probablement se plaindre d'avoir des crampes le lendemain. Pour être franc, il commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas perdre, surtout qu'il voyait le bout de la jetée se rapprocher de plus en plus...Non, certainement pas, c'était simplement hors de question. Il tenta en désespoir de cause un ultime sprint, au plus rapide qu'il pouvait, mais Thomas avait eu la même idée et il s'y était pris une demi seconde plus tôt ce qui lui permit d'avoir un élan supplémentaire et, donc, de prendre l'avantage. Il coiffa Minho au poteau sans la moindre pitié. Un petit rire lui échappa tandis qu'il se penchait en avant pour appuyer les mains sur ses genoux et reprendre son souffle. Minho, lui, se détourna pour plutôt regarder la mer, les bras croisés et le souffle court. Ce n'est pas qu'il était en colère, au contraire il était tout aussi fier de son amant qu'il ne l'était lui même, mais il détestait perdre...Et à vrai dire il appréhendait un peu ce que Thomas allait choisir comme récompense. Celui-ci adressa un regard un peu moqueur au dos de son petit ami avant de se redresser pour venir s'y coller, indifférent de la transpiration.

« Boude pas... »

Souffla-t-il doucement, le faisant rire. Minho se retourna pour prendre Thomas dans ses bras et l'embrasser brièvement avant de se détacher de lui.

« Où est-ce que tu planquais autant d'énergie ? »

Demanda-t-il avec un rictus. Le brun haussa les épaules, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« En tout cas j'ai gagné... »

Murmura-t-il, comme au cas où son amant aurait oublié. Celui-ci grimaça légèrement et l'observa.

« Et t'as gagné quoi ? »

Thomas regarda autour de lui, il y avait pas mal de monde sur la jetée, comme toujours, aussi s'approcha-t-il de Minho pour venir murmurer à son oreille. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux.

« De quoi ?! »

S'exclama-t-il, mi indigné mi apeuré. Thomas rit doucement en reculant.

« C'est moi qui décide, non ? J'ai gagné après tout... »

« Je...Suppose... »

Abdiqua Minho avec une nouvelle grimace. Le brun rit doucement avant de lui tendre la main.

« Fais-moi confiance, tu vas adorer ! »

Lâcha Thomas, tout à fait sûr de lui. Minho, bien moins convaincu, secoua légèrement la tête et saisit la main de son petit ami.

Les deux amants. repartirent dans le sens inverse à un rythme bien moins soutenu que précédemment, en petite foulée, les doigts entrelacés, totalement indifférent du regard des autres comme d'habitude. Une fois devant l'appartement, Thomas allait rentrer, mais il changea d'avis et tira son amant vers la plage. Celui-ci sourit et le suivit. Les deux garçons passèrent un moment dans l'eau pour se rafraîchir et le brun poussa un soupir d'aise, ça faisait vraiment du bien...Songea-t-il en adressant un sourire rayonnant à Minho qui rit doucement, attendri.

« On rentre ? »

Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment à Thomas qui hocha doucement la tête avant de le suivre. Le brun sourit en voyant la silhouette de Newt sur le balcon. Et il se dépêcha de monter, il avait envie de le voir. Une fois en haut, Minho bifurqua vers la salle de bain dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Thomas et celui-ci lui fit un petit signe pour lui signifier qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre avant de se diriger plutôt vers le balcon où il retrouva Newt. Celui-ci tourna à peine la tête vers lui mais sourit légèrement, appuyé sur la balustrade.

« T'as du feu, beau blond ? »

Demanda Thomas avec un sourire en coin. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Newt lui tendait déjà son briquet. Il s'en empara pour s'allumer une cigarette et le glissa ensuite dans sa poche avant de s'appuyer lui aussi sur le balcon.

« Je suis désolé, Newt... »

« Je sais, trésor. »

Répondit immédiatement le blondin avec un demi sourire tandis qu'il se décalait pour venir contre Thomas qui aurait voulu passer le bras autour de lui mais s'abstint, il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait dit. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, le brun profitait de l'instant et de la nicotine qui emplissait ses poumons lorsque Newt reprit la parole.

« Alors Tommy ? Tu t'es bien rincé l'oeil ? »

Surpris, l'intéressé commença par s'étouffer avec la fumée qu'il venait d'aspirer et il toussa pendant un bon moment.

« De...De quoi...? »

Coassa-t-il lorsque son souffle le lui permit. Newt tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire en coin.

« Tu crois peut être que t'étais discret ? »

« J-Je... »

Balbutia-t-il, comment aurait-il pu justifier un truc pareil de toute façon ? Mais Newt continua de sourire tranquillement, parfaitement détendu. Dans le fond ça n'étonna pas vraiment Thomas.

« Et tu as apprécié la vue ? »

Le brun soupira, ça ne servait à rien de nier de toute façon.

« Évidemment que oui...T'es magnifique, trésor… »

Le sourire de Newt s'agrandit.

« Ça je le sais… »

Murmura-t-il, amusé, avant de se redresser, il se déporta vers Thomas pour embrasser sa joue.

« Alors ? Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ? »

« Mmh...Et bien je vais aller prendre une douche et ensuite on va aller faire des courses, sinon tu vas pas survivre. »

Le blondin rit doucement.

« Ça marche… »

Thomas jeta un regard dans le salon et, voyant la voie libre, attrapa Newt par le menton pour pouvoir l'embrasser brièvement avant de se détacher de lui pour rejoindre Minho sous la douche.


	9. Chapter 9

Helloooo,

Ça faisait un bail hein ? Oui je sais, bon en ce moment et pour tout l'été je suis en vacances donc j'ai un peu de mal à trouver le temps d'écrire, j'aimerais vous dire que ça ira mieux à la rentrée mais bon, vu que jusqu'à présent ça n'a pas été très concluant je préfère ne pas m'avancer...Mais rassurez vous, je n'abandonne pas ! Disons que mes chapitres se font juste pus rare !

En attendant, voici un nouveau flash back qui apprend pleins de choses et un nouveau lemon ! C'est pas si mal !

Et comme toujours, excellente lecture à ceux qui sont encore là -coeurcoeurcoeur- !

* * *

Thomas sourit légèrement en observant la chute des reins de Minho. La douche l'avait un peu refroidi mais il ne perdait pas le nord. L'asiatique avait senti son regard peser sur lui et il se tourna avant de lui tendre la main. Thomas s'empressa de la saisir pour se laisser entraîner et se blottir dans ses bras.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ça que tu veux faire ? » Marmonna finalement Minho, à moitié sérieux, mais faisant tout de même rire son petit ami qui embrassa sa joue puis dévia sur ses lèvres pour échanger un baiser langoureux avec lui.

« Pourquoi… ? »

Demanda-t-il après avoir rompu l'échange. Minho hésita, indécis, mais Thomas reprit tranquillement la parole.

« J'ai pas l'air d'aimer quand tu le fais ? J'étais comme toi avant…Mais maintenant je peux plus m'en passer… »

A nouveau, Minho sembla hésitant. Son amant marquait un point, en effet, vu comme ça, c'est vrai que ça avait l'air plutôt fun…

« Si, mais… »

Thomas rit de nouveau.

« Fais pas ta chochotte. De toute façon tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais rien qui te déplairait, fais moi confiance un peu. »

« Je te fais confiance, bébé. » Répondit l'asiatique, cette fois absolument sûr de lui. Il ponctua sa phrase d'un tendre baiser auquel Thomas répondit avec amour avant de se détacher de lui.

« Tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour y réfléchir, pas vrai… ? »

Minho regarda l'heure sur sa montre et roula des yeux.

« Oui, parce que là il va falloir que j'y aille… »

Grommela-t-il. Oh, il adorait son travail, mais il détestait devoir se séparer de Thomas qui ne semblait pas aimer plus, surtout dans des moments pareils. Le brun soupira, compatissant, et revint passer les bras autour de son cou.

« Courage, mon amour, et ne drague pas n'importe quel paumé accoudé seul à ton comptoir. » Plaisanta-t-il pour le détendre, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Comme si c'était mon genre ! » Se défendit Minho, joueur. Thomas rit devant la mauvaise fois évidente de son petit ami.

« Ah oui ? Et comment on s'est rencontrés déjà ? »

« Hmm…Joker ! »

-X-

Comment avait-il pu faire un truc pareil ? Il était…Entièrement responsable…Certes….Mais comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'il irait aussi loin ?...C'était…Difficile à gérer. Songea-t-il en regardant son portable pour la énième fois. Pas de nouvelles, évidemment, c'était déjà difficile avant mais, maintenant il y avait l'hôpital. Repenser à ça lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard, ou plutôt non, il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé un pavé qui lui massacrait l'estomac à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Newt. Sans conviction, il porta sa bière à ses lèves. Ses amis, ceux qu'il avait retrouvés sur L.A et s'était faits depuis qu'il était revenu, l'avaient traîné dans ce bar, soi-disant qu'il devait se changer les idées ou, comme on le lui avait suggéré à grand renfort de coups d'œil appuyés et de tons lourds de sous-entendus, de se trouver un coup. Seulement…Peu importe l'endroit où il se trouvait, Thomas n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que Newt. Du coup il était appuyé au comptoir, dans sa bulle, laissant ses amis s'amuser dans la salle derrière lui sans vraiment y prêter attention. La soirée aurait pu finir comme ça, il aurait fait semblant de passer un bon moment à chaque fois qu'on lui adresserait la parole, comaterait le reste du temps et finirait par s'éclipser discrètement pour marcher un peu ou rentrer se morfondre chez lui. Mais quelque chose changea ses plans, en attirant son attention : un parfum particulièrement enivrant vint saisir ses narines, coupant toute ses réflexions maussades. Intrigué, il releva la tête, inspirant plus fortement -tout en restant discret- pour déterminer d'où pouvait bien provenir cette odeur quasi divine. C'est là qu'il croisa le regard d'un jeune homme, approximativement du même âge que lui et, surtout, beau comme un dieu. C'était un asiatique, ce qui rappela à Thomas qu'il en avait toujours eu un faible -Newt étant, bien entendu, la plus belle exception. Il en resta bouche bée, si bien qu'il en oublia de respirer et même de détourner le regard pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se souvenir que ça ne se faisait pas de fixer les gens comme ça. Il ne détourna cependant pas la tête assez vite car il eut le temps d'entrapercevoir un sourire en coin sur le visage du garçon et de sentir ses joues rosir. Non mais à quoi pensait-il ? Ce n'était pas du tout le moment…D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas la tête à ça…Pourtant…Thomas risqua un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de l'asiatique, ce qui lui permit de voir qu'il s'installait derrière le comptoir…C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, il avait l'air très à l'aise avec les lieux…C'était donc un barman…Intéressant…Songea-t-il avec, à son tour, un sourire en coin. Mais il ne tenta rien, après tout, il n'avait pas fini son verre…Il continua donc à garder le silence tout en l'observant de temps jusqu'à entendre quelque chose qui le fit sourire.

« Tu vas commander quelque chose ou tu vas continuer à me mater toute la soirée ? »

Normalement il aurait du rougir, mais l'alcool et l'envie aidant, il releva la tête pour planter un regard assuré dans celui du barman qui le fixait, joueur.

« J'attendais plutôt que tu m'offres un verre… »

« Carrément ? Tu ne doutes de rien, toi… »

« Et surtout pas de mes charmes…Alors ? »

Il n'avait jamais osé faire ça avant, d'ailleurs il se surprenait lui-même, mais il voulait oublier…De son coté, l'asiatique eut quelques secondes d'hésitation avant de retrouver le sourire.

« Tant mieux, ça t'ouvrira toutes les portes…Tu bois quoi… ? »

Thomas sourit d'avantage, c'était dans la poche. Il commanda ce qu'il voulait et les deux garçons continuèrent à discuter toute la soirée, à peine interrompus par les autres clients et les amis de Thomas dont certains, qui avaient compris son manège, lui mettaient des petits coups de coude aussi peu discrets que moqueurs. Puis ils avaient décidé de continuer la soirée en boite…Thomas avait hésité…Puis décliné l'invitation pour plutôt rester au bar avec son bel asiatique -il s'appelait Minho- pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier et, quand l'établissement ferma, Thomas -qui n'avait absolument pas vu le temps passer- ne souhaitait pas du tout en rester là. Il aurait bien proposé à Minho de venir chez lui, ne serait-ce que pour profiter du confort de la villa mais si sa mère le voyait rentrer avec un…Non, très mauvaise idée. Mais heureusement, Minho prit les devants. Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Thomas acceptait déjà son invitation. Par chance, l'asiatique ne vivait pas loin, à deux rues en fait, et ils rentrèrent à pied. Thomas en profita pour prendre une bouffée d'air frai. Il se demandait comment la soirée allait finir. Vu les regards appuyés de l'autre garçon et les signaux qu'il envoyait lui-même, il était évident qu'ils avaient envie tous les deux d'aller plus loin. Mais il y avait plusieurs raisons de ne pas le faire. Déjà…Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Pas du tout. Et ça aurait suffit comme seule et unique raison, mais il y en avait d'autres. Ils n'avaient, par exemple, pas assez bu, Minho était même complètement sobre, quant à Thomas, il était un peu plus désinhibé mais suffisamment lucide pour penser aux conséquences. Et, enfin, il y avait Newt. Quoi qu'après réflexion, il ne comptait pas vraiment en tant que raison, déjà parce que, même si Thomas avait énormément de mal à s'y faire, ils n'étaient plus ensemble, et ensuite car même si ça avait été le cas il n'était pas sûr que ça m'aurait dérangé…

Il oublia de toute façon la moindre pensée cohérente quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'il se retrouva assis sur le canapé de Minho, la bouche soudée à la sienne. Après tout, pourquoi se soucier de tout ça ? Visiblement ils n'avaient envie tous les deux que de passer un bon moment, quelles conséquences ça pourrait bien avoir tant qu'ils restaient prudents et, pour le coup, ils étaient suffisamment sobres pour l'être ? Mais, au fur et à mesure qu'il goûtait aux lèvres de Minho, absolument addictives par ailleurs, les interrogations remontèrent et, cette-fois, il ne ut s'empêcher de les formuler à voix haute.

« Tu crois que c'est bien, ce qu'on fait… ? »

Il murmura sans même reculer tant il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Minho. Celui-ci laissa remonter la main de la nuque de Thomas jusqu'à ses cheveux.

« C'est la question que je me pose depuis le début de la soirée… »

Répondit-il sans chercher non plus à s'éloigner. Le brun retint un frisson.

« Tu crois qu'on peut dire qu'on en a rien à foutre… ? »

L'asiatique rit doucement.

« C'est tout à fait ce que j'allais te suggérer… »

Murmura-t-il avant de se remettre à l'embrasser. Thomas répondit langoureusement au baiser avant de se rapprocher jusqu'à ce hisser sur les genoux de Minho qui s'installa confortablement contre le dossier tout en le tirant vers lui par les hanches. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent encore longuement comme s'il n'existait aucun lendemain, puis Thomas glissa les mains sous le haut de Minho pour le soulever et petit à petit le lui retirer. Il se pencha pour embrasser son cou, son épaule et sa clavicule puis sourit avec satisfaction en entendant un soupir de plaisir. Il s'apprêtait à poursuivre plus loin son exploration lorsque Minho le retint pour ôter son haut à son tour. Thomas n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf que son amant d'un soir se redressa, le soulevant dans ses bras. Sous le charme, le brun se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la chambre de l'asiatique puis dans son lit sur lequel il s'écrasa quelques instants après. Il se redressa légèrement, juste assez pour voir Minho le rejoindre. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes lorsqu'il fut à portée, la main glissant le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses athlétiques -mon Dieu, ce corps. Il en profita pour le débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements tout en sentant, de même, les étoffes glisser le long de sa peau.

Lorsque Minho le pénétra quelques instants plus tard, après l'avoir préparé plutôt adroitement et s'être protégé, Thomas sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix et que, quoi qu'il arrive maintenant, il ne regretterait pas cette soirée. Il avait pourtant rarement été dans cette situation. Il avait jusque là dominé ses relations et n'avait laissé que Newt le toucher comme ça, simplement parce qu'il était incroyablement convaincant. Mais là il n'avait pas ressenti la moindre appréhension, pas de stress, pas de tension, il s'en serait surpris lui-même s'il n'avait pas eu rien à foutre de tout ce qui ne concernait pas son plaisir. Il enroula fermement les bras autour du cou de Minho, lui intimant, d'une voix qui semblait ne pas lui appartenir tant elle lui paraissait lointaine, d'y aller plus fort. L'asiatique n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ce genre d'ordre, mais il était ravi de la tournure que prenait les choses et était content d'être là, le corps enlacé à celui de Thomas qui semblait tout aussi satisfait. Il avait bien l'intention de faire en sorte que ce que ce moment soit le plus magique possible. Le sexe sans plaisir partagé n'avait absolument aucun intérêt. Le brun se cambra, les doigts crispés dans les cheveux de son amant qu'il ramena vers lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement plus par simple envie que pour masquer ses gémissements qui, eux non plus, ne l'intéressaient pas, bien qu'effectivement la partie réfléchie de son cerveau lui envoyait des signaux -faibles ou ignorés- lui intimant de penser au voisinage. Et, en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire des voisins ? Il rit légèrement ce qui fit se redresser Minho qui le regarda, un sourcil haussé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ? » Demanda-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Thomas secoua la tête, lui rendant son sourire.

« Rien, je suis bien, c'est tout… »

L'informa-t-il, une main glissant sur sa joue. Il l'attira encore un peu plus vers lui pour l'embrasser plus tendrement cette fois. L'asiatique répondit à son baiser tout en se remettant en mouvement. Sous ce traitement, Thomas ne tarda pas à sentir poindre son orgasme. Il se cambra un peu plus, se plaçant à la merci des coups de reins ravageurs de Minho, la main crispée sur sa nuque. Il poussa un petit soupir pour tenter de retrouver son souffle mais il était complètement bloqué dans sa poitrine et il ne pouvait que haleter. Prévenir son amant de sa jouissance lui sembla être un exercice insurmontable, il s'abstint donc et ferma les yeux pour se laisser glisser dans le plaisir, oubliant tout le reste. Même Newt.

-X-

Thomas sourit légèrement en se remémorant sa première nuit -qui aurait aussi du être la dernière- avec Minho. A côté de lui dans la voiture, Newt observa son expression et sourit à son tour.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Il demanda avec douceur. Thomas lui adressa un bref coup d'œil avant de se reconcentrer sur la route, une expression plus neutre sur le visage car il venait de repenser à où se trouvait Newt au moment où, il y a un peu plus d'un an, il avait tenté de l'oublier dans les bras d'un autre. Il y eut un moment de silence que Thomas finit par rompre, soudain un peu anxieux.

« Comment va ta jambe… ? »

Le sourire de Newt glissa sur son visage et il fronça les sourcils.

« C'est ça qui te fait sourire ? » S'enquit-il avec lenteur. Thomas tressaillit. Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste qu'il pensait à quelque chose qui lui avait ensuite fait penser à ça…C'est ce qu'il aurait aimé lui dire. Mais il ne put que bafouiller un vague "non", incapable de trouver ses mots. Newt poussa un soupir un peu tremblant et détourna la tête pour plutôt regarder par la fenêtre. Thomas se mordit la lèvre et avança la main pour la poser sur la cuisse de Newt. Le geste apaisa le blond qui posa la main sur la sienne. Les deux garçons rentraient des courses et ils trouvèrent l'appartement vide. Thomas haussa un sourcil intrigué mais Newt ne semblait pas plus inquiet que ça, donc il n'y prêta pas trop attention.

« Tu sais où est Gally ? »

Finit-il cependant par demander lorsqu'ils eurent fini de ranger, la curiosité ayant été trop forte.

« Oui, il est allé faire des photos sur la plage, soi-disant que la lumière était chouette ou un truc du genre. »

Thomas hocha la tête, un peu songeur.

« Et tu penses qu'il en a pour longtemps ? »

Le blond rit doucement.

« Oh, mets un reflex dans les mains de Gally et tu as la paix pendant des heures, surtout avec un sujet comme celui-là »

Thomas se mordilla la lèvre, poussant un peu plus loin la réflexion.

« Donc on a l'appart pour nous seuls… »

Souleva-t-il. Le rire de Newt s'accentua.

« Bien vu, Sherlock… » Le railla-t-il avant de lui adresser un regard de défis. « Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire… ? »

Joueur, le brun ne répondit même pas. Il se contenta de saisir Newt par le poignet pour l'entraîner vers le couloir.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey coucou !

Bonne nouvelle pour vous, il risque d'y avoir plusieurs chapitres à venir dans pas longtemps !

On en apprend un peu sur le passé de Newt avec Gally dans celui-là, ce n'est que le début mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !

 _Oriane Sama_ : Ah bah y'a des chances ! Mais pourquoi tu dis ça maintenant ? :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Thomas sourit alors qu'il se rallongeait à côté de Newt. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été dans ce lit...Étrangement, il ne ressentait pas vraiment de culpabilité, peut être parce qu'ils étaient dans le lit du blond et pas dans le sien, ce qui aurait été particulièrement indélicat. Il se mordilla la lèvre et se tourna sur le coté pour pouvoir passer le bras autour du ventre de Newt qui posa les doigts sur son avant bras pour caresser sa peau, distraitement. C'est là que Thomas remarqua le bracelet qu'il portait. C'était une sorte de friendship -plutôt loving dans leur cas- bracelet en fils de coton tressés. Il avait un motif de notes de musiques noires sur fond blanc et était large d'environ cinq ou six centimètres.

« Tu ne le portais pas hier... » Fit-il remarquer à Newt qui secoua distraitement la tête en levant le bras pour regarder le tressage.

« Je l'ai retrouvé dans mes affaires. »

« Il était ici ? » S'étonna le brun. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

Le blond tourna un regard interrogatif vers lui.

« Pourquoi ? Tu voulais le porter ? »

« Pourquoi tu l'aimais, ce bracelet ? » Demanda Thomas, plutôt rhétorique. Newt joua le jeu et répondit :

« Parce que quand tu me l'as donné tu l'avais imprégné de ton parfum. J'adore ton odeur. »

Il se tourna vers lui pour glisser son nez dans son cou. Thomas rit doucement et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Et il sent encore... ? »

Le blondin secoua négativement la tête en se redressant légèrement au dessus de lui, appuyé sur sa clavicule.

« J'aurais pu en remettre. » Lui fit remarquer Thomas. Newt lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

« Tommy...Est-ce que tu m'as fait venir ici pour qu'on se remette ensemble ? »

Le brun hésita avant de hocher négativement la tête.

« C'est pas ce qui était prévu...Je pensais vraiment avoir plus de volonté que ça... »

Newt approuva, il pensait exactement la même chose.

« Alors on devrait éviter de faire comme si on était vraiment en couple... »

Thomas haussa un sourcil dubitatif en baissant la tête pour désigner du regard leurs corps nus et encore plus ou moins entrelacés. Newt comprit où il voulait en venir sans qu'il ait eu à utiliser le moindre mot, mais il haussa les épaules.

« Ça, c'est différent. Il n'y a pas besoin de sentiment pour prendre du bon temps, tu sais parfaitement ce que j'en pense. »

Avança-t-il en rompant l'étreinte pour s'allonger sur le coté, dos à Thomas. Celui-ci se rapprocha pour se coller à lui, déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

« Mais j'ai des sentiments pour toi...Et toi pour moi... » Objecta-t-il. « Je peux pas me passer de toi, j'ai essayé. »

Newt entrelaça les doigts d'une main avec celle de Thomas qui était à portée.

« Moi non plus, mon Tommy...Je crois que quoi qu'il arrive je serais toujours fou de toi...Mais j'aime vraiment Gally aussi...Pour une fois j'ai trouvé une relation plutôt seine et...J'aimerais bien que ça marche. »

« Je sais, trésor... » Soupira Thomas en resserrant sa prise.

« Tu sais ce que c'est le problème, Tommy ? C'est que t'es un peu comme mon héroïne...T'es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, l'ennui c'est que t'es aussi la pire... »

« J'ai même faillit te tuer... » Souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche. Newt frappa sur la main de Thomas qui sursauta.

« C'était pas de ton fait...Ni vraiment du miens, vu l'état dans lequel j'étais. Arrête de te sentir coupable, je suis un grand garçon, j'assume les conséquences de mes actes, j'ai pas besoin que tu te flagelles pour moi. »

« Mais je... »

« Non. Tu la fermes à propos de ça ou tu vires de mon lit. »

Du point de vue de Thomas, Newt était fascinant : il pouvait être doux comme un agneau, mais en même temps plutôt calculateur tout comme il était soumis et à la fois doté d'une autorité naturelle qui, même s'il ne l'employait pas souvent, faisait presque peur à voir. C'était un mélange de tout un tas d'opposés qui n'auraient pas du être compatibles et qui, pourtant, formaient la personnalité parfaite -toujours de son point de vue- de Newt. Malgré la complexité du caractère de son amant, il avait appris à le cerner depuis le temps. Ainsi il savait parfaitement quand il pouvait et quand il ne devait surtout pas insister sur tel ou tel sujet. Ainsi, là, par exemple, il pouvait mettre sa main à couper que Newt n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à mettre sa menace à exécution s'il avait le malheur de la ramener.

« Bouche cousue. » Assura-t-il alors au blondin qui sourit, satisfait, de toute façon ce n'était pas trop le moment d'avoir le cafard, très peu pour lui.

« On fait quelque chose, ce soir... ? » Demanda-t-il, plus détendu.

« Non, on va sûrement passer une soirée tranquille à la maison, Minho n'est pas de nuit, je pense qu'il aura envie de se poser un peu. Après, rien ne vous empêche de bouger de votre coté si vous voulez. » Répondit Thomas, finalement bien content de changer de sujet. Newt haussa un peu les épaules.

« Je sais pas...C'est vrai qu'une soirée posée ne nous fera pas de mal...Et puis, tu sais, on est plutôt casaniers... »

Thomas haussa un sourcil et se redressa sur un coude.

« Il me semble pas que ça faisait partie de tes traits de caractères... »

« Je m'adapte... » Répliqua Newt, les yeux fermés et un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le brun roula des yeux en une expression désabusée, il pensait comprendre. Il embrassa encore une fois l'épaule de son amant avant de se détacher de lui pour se lever et aller se laver. Encore. La facture d'eau allait être foutrement salée, mais, à vrai dire l'idée ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Il se doucha rapidement et sortit sur le balcon, moins pour observer le coucher de soleil que pour s'en griller une. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas surpris d'y retrouver Newt, douché lui aussi. Il était convaincu que le blond aurait rogné une bonne partie de son confort tant qu'il avait une ou deux surfaces planes, une théière, une bonne acoustique et surtout un extérieur aménagé histoire de pouvoir fumer quand il le voulait. Si on lui avait posé la question il aurait sûrement répondu que c'était une vie simple, Thomas pensait simplement qu'il avait décidé de se tuer à petit feu dans une douce torpeur décadente et des volutes de fumée et que, si lui n'avait pas vraiment le courage de le faire, c'était à peu près le meilleur destin qu'on pouvait espérer. Il s'installa sur la chaise à coté du blond et lui piqua son briquet pour allumer sa cigarette. Newt avait le regard perdu vers l'horizon, où le soleil disparaissait, plongé dans une espèce de torpeur bénéfique qui ne plaisait néanmoins pas à Thomas qui se sentit obligé d'engager la conversation.

« Alors, il est photographe ? »

« Hein...? » Répondit simplement le blond en bougeant légèrement comme tiré d'un songe lointain.

« Gally, il est photographe ? »

Un peu plus conscient, Newt hocha la tête.

« Oui, on s'est rencontrés à la fac grâce à ça. J'étais même son projet de fin d'étude. »

Thomas sourit.

« Avec un sujet pareil, il pouvait être sûr de valider son année. »

Newt rit doucement. « C'est ce qu'il a dû se dire. Mais il a du talent, il aurait réussi même sans moi. J'adore ses photos, j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre dessus, ou que c'est pas moi, et ça change tout, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Thomas hocha la tête, un peu songeur. Visiblement, les complexes de Newt n'avaient pas disparus avec le temps.

« Il les a encore, ces photos ? »

Demanda-t-il finalement, un peu curieux. Newt rit doucement.

« Oui, je crois. Il avait même fait une série qu'on aurait eu du mal à présenter à un quelconque jury. »

Répondit-il un peu joueur. Une petite lueur s'alluma dans l'esprit de Thomas qui trouva l'information encore plus intéressante. Le blondin croisa son regard et sourit en coin.

« Laisse-moi deviner, c'est celles-là que tu veux voir, pas vrai ? »

Thomas rit doucement.

« Tu es devin ou quoi ? »

« Elles risquent de ne pas te plaire, tu sais ? Je suis pas tout seul dessus. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil curieux, interrogeant son ami du regard, mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire, un peu énigmatique.

« Je te montrerais lorsque Gally rentrera. »

Reprit-il au bout d'un moment. Thomas hocha la tête, de nouveau songeur.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, pas plus d'un quart d'heure. Gally avait profité de la lumière du coucher de soleil puis était rentré. Lorsque Newt lui parla des photos, il sourit en coin.

« Je dois les avoir sur mon PC... »

Fit-il en lui adressant un coup d'œil joueur à Thomas.

« C'est juste pour constater ton immense talent... »

Se justifia-t-il faussement avec un rictus.

« T'en as rien à foutre de mon talent, Thomas... »

Répliqua l'Anglais du tac au tac, sans quitter son sourire en coin.

« Ne sois pas mauvaise langue... » Contra le brun, faussement blessé.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est certainement pas une mauvaise langue. » Intervint Newt en se rapprochant pour se joindre à la conversation. Il y eut un léger blanc, le temps que les deux autres comprennent pourquoi ils disaient ça puis, lorsque ce fut le cas, Gally rit doucement en passant le bras autour de la taille de Newt pour le ramener vers lui, quant à Thomas, il déglutit en les regardant. Il se mordit la langue juste à temps pour s'empêcher de dire qu'il aurait bien aimé en avoir la confirmation par lui-même, ce qui n'était peut être pas une bonne idée même si, au fond de lui, il le pensait vraiment. Il ne fallait pas abuser non plus.

« Alors, on les regarde ces photos ? » Dit-il donc plutôt. Le plus grand hocha la tête et disparut dans la chambre pour aller chercher son ordinateur portable qu'il posa sur la table basse. Les trois garçons s'installèrent sur le canapé, Thomas au milieu, et Gally chaussa ses lunettes de vue qu'il ne portait pas toujours mais qui lui étaient indispensables s'il voulait utiliser un écran ou conduire par exemple. Thomas l'observa faire et jugea que ça lui allait terriblement bien. Gally avait beau avoir une apparence plus brute, il n'en conservait pas moins la classe et le flegme propres à la majorité des Britanniques. Le tout était vraiment harmonieux et il était très élégant bien que parfaitement naturel. Thomas feignit de se concentrer sur l'écran pour ne pas se trahir mais, bon sang, Newt avait vraiment bon goût.

C'est en voyant les clichés que Thomas réalisa qu'il en avait tout sauf rien à foutre du talent de Gally. Les photos étaient extrêmement bien réalisées de son point de vue de novice. La lumière était parfaite, la prise de vue irréprochable et la qualité de l'image impeccable. Cela rendait le sujet, Newt, presque vivant, Thomas avait l'impression d'y être et il n'était pas d'accord avec le blond : Il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était quelqu'un d'autre mais bel et bien lui et sa perfection magnifiquement sublimés. Il en était bouche bée.

« C'est sublime... » Murmura-t-il, presque sans voix. Gally tourna la tête vers lui pour sonder son expression,histoire de voir s'il ne parlait pas uniquement du modèle puis, lorsqu'il vit que non, le remercia avec modestie. Les premières photos ne montraient que Newt plus ou moins dénudé, du moins de plus en plus, mais un autre modèle le rejoignit sur les suivantes. On ne voyait jamais son visage sur les clichés, juste son corps -plutôt pas mal au demeurant- et ses mains qui parcouraient celui de Newt. Thomas remarqua une chevalière plutôt fine en métal blanc surmontée d'une pierre rouge sang qui ornait l'un des doigts de l'inconnu et elle lui sembla étrangement familière sans qu'il soit capable de dire où il l'avait déjà vue.

« C'est qui ce type ? » Demanda-t-il à Newt en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui sans pour autant parvenir à détourner le regard des photos qui lui donnaient de plus en plus chaud.

« Oh, un de mes profs de musique à la fac. Il trouvait que j'avais du talent et surtout un beau cul. »

Expliqua-t-il tout à fait naturellement.

« C'est marrant comment tu fais virer tout le monde gay autour de toi. » Répondit Thomas, tout sauf choqué ou même étonné.

« La plupart du temps j'ai juste de la chance. »

« Et c'est quoi l'histoire, cette fois-ci ? »

« Y'en a pas vraiment eue, j'avais juste envie de m'amuser et ça le faisait triper d'avoir réussi à me choper si facilement, puis j'ai lâché la fac et on s'est perdus de vue, rien de plus. »

Thomas hocha la tête. Il aurait bien aimé continuer à parler histoire de détourner son attention, parce que là, il allait exploser, mais il ne voyait plus trop quoi dire à Newt alors il se tourna plutôt vers Gally.

« Et donc, t'as réussi à rester complètement impassible... ? »

Il eut un petit moment de silence avant qu'il réponde :

« ...En fait non...Du moins tant que j'ai eu l'appareil en main ça a été, mais... »

Avoua-t-il et Thomas réalisa maintenant qu'il avait la réponse qu'il n'aurait pas du poser la question. Change de sujet, Thomas...Change de sujet, maintenant. Se disait-il, il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il devait absolument parler d'autre chose que de cul s'il ne voulait pas que ça se termine en plan à trois sur ce canapé. Le fait qu'il en avait, en fait, affreusement envie, n'était absolument pas une excuse.

« Et donc...C'est comme ça que vous vous êtes mis ensemble ? » Supposa-t-il.

« Non, pas du tout. » Répondit Newt à sa grande surprise. « En fait, moi, si je me suis inscrit à la fac c'était surtout pour que mes parents me foutent la paix et pour les soirées étudiantes. Mais, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, y'en a qui s'inscrivent pour réellement étudier. »

« Et c'était mon cas. » Approuva Gally. Thomas adressa un coup d'œil désabusé à Newt tandis que celui-ci poursuivait.

« Comme j'ai lâché l'affaire assez rapidement, on s'est perdus de vue aussi, mais on s'est retrouvés complètement par hasard au mariage de Liz, l'année dernière. Résultat : je me suis fait engueuler parce qu'il manquait les photos d'une bonne partie de la soirée puisque j'ai accaparé le photographe. » Fit-il, un sourire faussement coupable au coin des lèvres adressé à son petit-ami. Thomas roula des yeux en songeant à la réaction qu'avait dû avoir Elizabeth, la sœur de Newt -qui se faisait maintenant appeler Sonya pour une obscure raison, comme un surnom tellement vieux qu'on ne savait plus situer son origine, mais que son frère continuait à appeler Lizzie plus par habitude que par envie de se démarquer- qui n'était pas connue pour avoir le sang chaud mais qui devenait terrifiante lorsqu'elle s'énervait.

« Et toi, t'as pas pris trop cher... ? » Demanda-t-il à Gally qui grimaça.

« J'ai failli y passer, tu veux dire ? » Répliqua celui-ci, faussement dramatique. Newt gloussa légèrement.

« Que veux-tu, mon rôle de grand frère c'est de lui rappeler la dure réalité de la vie, en plus je trouve qu'elle est bien trop jeune pour se marier. »

Fit-il, presque fier de lui.

« Quel âge elle a déjà ? Deux ans de moins que toi ? Ça lui fait dix-neuf ans...Et donc elle s'est mariée à dix huit... » Récapitula Gally, pensif.

« C'est super jeune, donc ! »

« Fais pas ton vieux jeu, ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est avec Harry ? Sept, huit ans ? Normal qu'elles aient voulu concrétiser le plus vite possible. » Fit remarquer Thomas. Il sourit en voyant Newt détourner la tête et croiser les bras. Il lui mit un petit coup dans l'épaule. « Et puis t'as pas vraiment la carrure pour jouer les grands frères protecteurs. »

« Non, et de toute façon Lizzie est bien trop féroce, elle n'a jamais eu besoin de moi. Et, okay, Harriet est cool. »

Consentit Newt avec un hochement de tête entendu. Bien que très ouverts d'esprit, les parents du blond n'avaient tout de même pas eu de chance : Sur deux enfants, les deux étaient homosexuels ce qui réduisait considérablement les chances d'avoir une descendance. L'adoption restait toujours possible évidemment mais c'était différent et, bien que content pour eux, ils avaient eu du mal à cacher leur déception. Thomas, lui, n'avait absolument pas eu à subir ça (il valait tellement mieux qu'il soit comme "ça" que comme son père !) tant sa mère était fière de lui dès qu'il levait le petit doigt mais, en toute honnêteté, il n'était pas sûr de quel comportement parental il préférait. Un nouveau coup d'œil vers l'écran court-circuita de nouveau le fil de ses pensées. Ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois qu'il voyait des clichés érotiques, mais là c'était...Différent. Déjà parce que c'était Newt -il était quand même vachement beau, mais Thomas hésitait encore si dire qu'il pouvait aisément rivaliser avec tous les acteurs pornos de la planète était un compliment ou non- et ensuite pour les photos elles-même. Elles étaient juste parfaites, même une vidéo lui aurait fait moins d'effet à son avis et il frissonna, les jambes bien serrées l'une contre l'autre. Newt s'en aperçut et rit doucement.

« Peut être qu'on devrait changer d'album... »


	11. Chapter 11

Hey coucou !

Nouveau chapitre et nouveau lemon un petit peu particulier :) j'en ai encore jamais écrit des comme ça alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque Minho rentra peu après vingt-deux heures, il trouva Thomas dans la cuisine et sourit en coin. Il s'approcha et se lova dans son dos, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille.

« Tu utilises les plaques, mon cœur ? Va falloir faire évacuer l'immeuble... »

Thomas roula des yeux mais sourit et se blottit tout de même contre lui.

« Explique-moi ce que je fais encore avec toi alors que tu passes ton temps à te foutre de ma gueule. »

Répondit-il, plutôt détendu. L'asiatique sourit et posa ses lèvres contre son cou.

« Je sais pas...Je me demande tous les jours ce que tu fais avec moi...Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai de la chance... »

Thomas rit doucement et posa une main sur celles de son petit ami.

« Tu m'étonnes... »

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous fait de bon ? »

« Pff...Des pâtes...Rien de très élaboré mais j'ai la flemme de faire mieux. »

Minho rit doucement.

« C'est nul quand je suis pas là pour faire à bouffer, hein ? »

« Mais ouais ! » Approuva presque immédiatement le brun, dramatique. L'asiatique rit de plus belle et continua la conversation assez banale qu'ils avaient, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il semblait se rapprocher un peu plus, ses mains se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses et sa bouche venait embrasser son cou de plus en plus régulièrement jusqu'à ne presque plus le quitter. Thomas le sentit et, encore émoustillé par ses découvertes du début de soirée, ne tarda pas à se réchauffer et il appréciait bien la tournure que prenaient les événements.

« Bébé, tu te souviens qu'on est pas tous seuls, hein... ? »

L'interrompit-il tout de même. Minho se redressa légèrement pour tourner la tête vers le salon. Il y vit Gally, toujours installé sur le canapé, il travaillait sur son ordinateur et ne prêtait pas du tout attention à eux, en fait il était tellement concentré dans ce qu'il faisait que Minho se demanda même s'il aurait réagi si on avait fait exploser quelque chose à coté de lui. Quant à Newt, il était assis sur le balcon, les jambes relevées et croisées sur la balustrade, un casque sur les oreillers et un carnet ouvert et posé sur ses cuisses. Il mâchonnait son stylo qu'il tenait en main gauche et battait la mesure de la musique qu'il écoutait, Minho doutait qu'il soit encore dans le même monde qu'eux. N'étaient-ils pas seuls en fin de compte ?

« Tu crois qu'ils le prendraient mal si je te kidnappais ? »

Thomas rit doucement. Il avisa la minuterie sur les plaques. Il restait moins de deux minutes à la cuisson et le brun sourit en coin.

« Je suis sûr que t'aurais le temps de finir avant qu'on passe à table... » Marmonna-t-il, sarcastique. Minho regarda par dessus son épaule et lui mit un petit coup dans les côtes, déclenchant son hilarité.

« Tu disais quoi à propos du fait que je me foutais tout le temps de ta gueule ? »

Thomas se retourna pour passer les bras autour du cou de son petit ami.

« Au moins, maintenant on a la réponse à la question. On est faits l'un pour l'autre, non ? »

Minho le regarda intensément.

« Absolument. » Approuva-t-il juste avant de l'embrasser avec fougue, le poussant pour l'appuyer contre le plan de travail. Thomas s'accrocha bien à lui pour éviter de partir trop en arrière et ainsi heurter la casserole, les ébouillantant au passage, mais ça ne lui posait pas de problème de se coller plus à Minho qu'aux plaques de cuisson, il le fit donc avec plaisir, répondant passionnément à son baiser.

« Tu devrais pas le déconcentrer à ce point, déjà qu'il n'est pas forcément doué en cuisine... »

Minho rompit l'échange pour tourner la tête. Il découvrit Newt, perché sur un des tabourets du bar, qui les observait avec la même expression mi sournoise mi satisfaire d'un chat qui aurait fait une bêtise et attendrait que ses maîtres la découvre. Non mais il se téléportait vraiment ou quoi . Par réflexe, il jeta un coup d'œil au balcon qu'il trouva évidemment désert. Il allait poser la question lorsque Thomas son air dramatique.

« Non mais c'est de la persécution en groupe à ce niveau-là ! »

Se plaignit-il. Newt sourit doucement, se rendant angélique.

« N'as-tu pas déjà fait cramer plusieurs fois des trucs pourtant simples à faire ? »

« Si ! » Approuva le brun, toujours aussi (faussement) outré, « mais ce n'est pas la question ! Je refuse d'être la cible de vos moqueries incessantes ! Ça va mal finir, cette histoire ! Est-ce que vous avez vu 13 Reasons Why ? » Fit-il avec un demi sourire. Newt rit franchement tandis que Minho ramenait un peu plus Thomas dans ses bras.

« Pardon, bébé, je supporterais pas d'avoir ça sur la conscience. » Lui dit-il avec un faux air désolé. Thomas hocha la tête, faussement hautain cette fois, et se détacha lui.

« J'aime mieux ça. Maintenant, pousse-toi de là, je voudrais pas te blesser, c'est très délicat, ce que je vais faire ! »

Minho recula de quelque pas pour observer Thomas égoutter les pâtes, opération très délicate en effet. Mais ce fut un franc succès et les quatre garçons purent se mettre à table sans la moindre difficulté.

Après le repas, comme souvent, Newt eut la bougeotte. Thomas hésita à l'accompagner, l'idée que ça puisse se passer comme la veille était très tentante, mais il avait d'autres projets et c'est finalement Gally qui s'en chargea, leur laissant donc le champ libre à Minho et lui. Ce dernier lui sauta presque immédiatement dessus et Thomas sourit en le laissant l'asseoir sur le comptoir.

« Et maintenant ? Je peux faire ce que je veux ? »

Il demanda, sûr de lui. Thomas sourit mais hocha négativement la tête, lui faisant hausser un sourcil.

« Tu te rappelles que je t'ai battu à la course ? »

« Ah, putain, tu t'en souviens... » Marmonna-t-il faussement boudeur en se penchant pour venir mordiller son cou. Thomas inclina la tête pour lui laisser plus d'espace tandis qu'il glissait les doigts dans ses cheveux, le faisant presque ronronner de plaisir. Il le laissa faire un moment, histoire de se chauffer un peu, puis il ne poussa son amant pour descendre du bar. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Minho pour l'attirer avec lui dans le couloir puis leur chambre. Il se tourna vers lui et observa son expression. Comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il n'avait pas l'air très sûr. Thomas sourit tendrement et enroula bras autour de son cou pour venir l'embrasser, espérant le détendre un peu. Minho passa les mains sous son haut qu'il souleva de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Thomas sourit contre ses lèvres, fier de lui, puis il s'écarta légèrement pour lui permettre d'enlever son tee shirt. Une fois à moitié dénudé, il revint coller sa bouche à la sienne tout en s'attaquant à ses boutons de chemise. Celle-ci vint bien vite rejoindre le tee shirt au sol et Thomas s'assit sur le lit, tirant Minho vers lui par les passants de son pantalon qu'il en profita pour ouvrir lorsqu'il fut à portée. C'était la moindre des choses, après tout il serait sûr de le détendre comme ça, non ? Sans surprise, Minho apprécia l'attention. Il se laissa donc faire, bien content, et poussa un soupir lorsque son petit ami prit son sexe en bouche. Il glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux et l'attira un peu plus vers lui histoire de...D'accélérer un peu les choses. Thomas se laissa faire sans grimacer, il pouvait dominer maintenant, mais ça n'allait pas durer...Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir -étouffé, évidemment- enfin il pouvait relâcher la pression et la tension accumulée au cours de la journée et sans que ce soit bizarre en plus : il était dans sa chambre avec son homme, ils étaient en plein préliminaires et s'apprêtaient à faire l'amour, rien de plus normal et naturel donc ! Il en profita alors pour se détendre, ne pensant qu'au plaisir qu'il offrait à Minho et qu'il prenait par procuration en entendant ses soupirs. De son coté, l'asiatique n'avait pas à se soucier de quoi que ce soit...Enfin presque. Il savait que son petit ami détournait son attention mais et alors ? Il lui avait dit que tout irait bien, non ? Et, honnêtement, il était prêt à tout accepter tant que Thomas continuait à détourner son attention de cette manière. Mais il en eut rapidement marre et recula. Minho lui adressa une moue boudeuse mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soir car Thomas le tira tellement brusquement vers lui qu'il lui tomba dessus, le plaquant sur le matelas. Il se redressa un peu pour ne pas l'étouffer tout de suite -il avait quand même encore besoin de lui- et lui adressa un regard rieur. Thomas lui retourna le sourire et poussa sur ses jambes pour se glisser plus loin sur le lit, se soustrayant à son emprise, pour pouvoir s'allonger complètement dessus. Minho l'observa faire puis suivit le mouvement. Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau à portée, Thomas enroula les bras autour de son cou pour le ramener vers lui et l'embrasser de nouveau, plus fougueux encore. Minho plongea tellement toute son attention dans le baiser qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Thomas avait inversé leur position. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et vit que c'était lui qui se retrouvait allongé sur le lit et qu'il avait son chéri au dessus de lui. Sérieusement, entre Newt et lui, il fallait vraiment que l'un des deux lui explique comment ils faisaient pour se téléporter.

« T'es prêt, mon cœur ? » Lui demanda Thomas, le tirant de son étrange pensée. Il le regarda lui puis baissa la tête pour regarder entre eux.

« Pas vraiment, non... » Avoua-t-il finalement. Le brun sourit puis se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser brièvement avant de glisser sur sa mâchoire puis son cou et son torse. Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait, il baissait son pantalon et son sous-vêtement et Minho finit par relever les jambes pour lui permettre de complètement les lui retirer. Thomas sourit en s'exécutant, c'est exactement ce qu'il avait en tête. Il s'occupa également de ses propres vêtements puis, une fois dénudé à son tour, colla son corps à celui de son amant qui soupira d'envie. Il passa les mains dans son dos, descendant jusque ses fesses qu'il agrippa. Thomas sourit en coin.

« Pas cette fois, bébé... » Souffla-t-il en se dégageant pour continuer progression de long de son torse. Il s'amusa un peu avec son nombril, le faisant frissonner de plaisir, puis il redescendit un peu plus bas pour glisser la langue le long de son membre, le faisant, cette-fois, tressaillir. Il se redressa un petit peu, réalisant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Il désigna la table de chevet du doigt. Minho suivit le mouvement du regard. Il savait ce qu'il voulait mais...Pour être franc...Il hésitait. Thomas lui adressa un regard dont il avait le secret, légèrement sarcastique et même un peu dominateur.

« C'est comme tu veux, mon amour, mais moi, je m'arrêterais pas. » Le mit-il en garde, un rictus au coin de la bouche. Minho se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester quand son petit ami le tenait par les couilles comme ça...Non, en fait il adorait ça...Songea-t-il alors qu'il fouillait dans la table de chevet pour en sortir du lubrifiant qu'il tendit à Thomas. Celui-ci sourit, satisfait, et reprit sa fellation, replongeant Minho dans les brumes du plaisir. En fait il détourna suffisamment son attention pour qu'il ne se rende même pas compte de ce qu'il faisait en même temps. L'asiatique ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Thomas s'insinuer en lui. Jusque là ça pouvait aller, c'était même plutôt plaisant et, honnêtement, ça ne le faisait pas encore vraiment sortir de sa zone de confort. Thomas le savait et ne prit donc pas de gants. Il prépara son petit ami avec efficacité et rapidité parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de poursuivre.

Lorsqu'il se redressa un moment plus tard, Minho lui adressa un regard incertain. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur d'avoir mal ou de n pas aimer la suite, au contraire maintenant il était presque persuadé qu'il allait adorer ça. Mais...Il se sentait étrange. C'était une sensation difficile à décrire sans impliquer une certaine fierté mal placée, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça...Ça lui faisait bizarre, c'est tout...Et puis merde, il avait du mal à réaliser que son Thomas allait lui passer dessus. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son petit ami et que celui-ci lui offrit un sourire solaire, il lui rendit immédiatement et se détendit presque aussi vite, parce que c'était son Thomas et qu'il n'avait envie de s'offrir à personne d'autre au monde que lui. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement tandis qu'il relevait une jambe, l'enroulant autour de sa taille, pour se rendre plus accessible. Thomas sourit d'avantage en voyant ça et se redressa après le baiser pour pouvoir se maintenir au dessus de Minho d'une main, guidant son sexe en lui de l'autre. A l'intrusion, l'asiatique se tendit un peu mais la langue de Thomas qui glissait sournoisement dans son cou jusque son oreiller eut tôt fait de briser cette tension pour le laisser apprécier un peu. Le brun en profita pour entamer un léger mouvement de va-et-vient plutôt lent et ample dans un premier temps, ce qui acheva de détendre Minho. Ce dernier poussa un soupir qui se mua en un gémissement plutôt lascif lorsque Thomas atteignit sa prostate et il se cambra, accompagnant ses coups de reins en ondulant les siens.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? » Le provoqua-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Thomas se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, lui mordant la langue au passage.

« Faudra pas venir pleurer après... » Le mit-il en garde d'un souffle au creux de son oreille. Il se redressa ensuite pour agripper ses hanches et approfondir ses pénétrations, les rendant plus vives et rapprochées mais aussi plus violentes. Minho se cambra brusquement. Nul doute qu'il appréciait son traitement vu les gémissements qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir. Thomas se mordit la lèvre tant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était sexy. Pendant une seconde il regretta de ne pas lui avoir demandé de faire ça avant, puis il abandonna toute pensée cohérente pour plutôt profiter de l'instant présent, jugeant que c'était mieux ainsi. Minho, lui, avait décidé de tout laisser tomber il y a un moment déjà, les questions, ça serait pour plus tard. En attendant, ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il prenait du plaisir. Beaucoup de plaisir. Plus qu'il aurait pu imaginer et sûrement plus que d'habitude...Il laissa descendre les mains le long du dos de Thomas jusqu'à les poser sur ses hanches, le tirant un peu vers lui comme pour le faire pénétrer d'avantage. Celui-ci sourit en se penchant pour l'embrasser et mordiller son cou. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, la preuve : il en redemandait. Minho était tactile mais pas dans le même sens que Thomas : là où le brun avait besoin de s'agripper toutes griffes dehors, l'asiatique se contentait de frôler et caresser la peau qu'il avait à disposition. Ça avait tendance à beaucoup plaire à Thomas, le faisant délicieusement frissonner. En règle générale, il aimait bien être malmené -bon, pas autant que Newt qui était au delà de ça- mais là il savourait la douceur du rapport. Il ressentait, en plus du plaisir, une douce fierté, il était vraiment heureux de voir que c'était lui qui le faisait gémir, lui qui le faisait aimer -adorer- ça et lui qui avait non seulement réussi à le convaincre mais en plus transformé l'essai de la plus belle des façons. Maintenant il s'agissait de ne pas jouir avant lui. Déjà parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de pleinement le satisfaire (histoire de lui donner envie de recommencer) et, surtout, parce qu'il était convaincu qu'il se moquerait de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Non, il valait mieux éviter. En revanche, il était hors de question de ralentir ou quoi que ce soit du genre, de toute façon il n'était même pas sûr d'en être capable même si ça avait été une question de vie ou de mort. Il déglutit et s'essuya le visage d'un revers de la main avant de se pencher pour pouvoir embrasser son petit ami avec fougue. Celui-ci crispa ses doigts dans ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête et approfondit l'échange. Il ne semblait pas se poser autant de questions que Thomas et c'était tant mieux, à vrai dire. Par contre il en voulait plus. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi son petit ami pouvait à peine s'en passer. C'était bon, c'était intense, il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire qu'il s'approchait du meilleur orgasme de sa vie mais franchement il y avait de quoi hésiter. Il perdit le fil de ses pensées à cet instant précis, s'égarant dans le baiser, dans le plaisir et dans ses gémissements. Il éjacula entre eux, sans même l'avoir réellement vu arriver, dans une exclamation un peu rauque, le corps tendu à l'extrême. Thomas, qui était déjà au bord de l'explosion, le suivit presque instantanément dans son orgasme. Il y eut ensuite un moment de flottement pendant lequel Minho glissa dans une douce torpeur. Il sentit à peine Thomas se retirer pour s'allonger à coté de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être totalement engourdi mais cette sensation ne dura pas et il put rapidement reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il se retourna vers Thomas qui l'observait avec un sourire en coin et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser. Le brun répondit amoureusement à son baiser puis soupira d'aise juste après l'échange.

« Bon, t'as gagné, c'était pas si mal... » Marmonna l'asiatique au bout d'un moment, déclenchant l'hilarité de son amant.

« Pas si mal ? » Répéta-t-il, joueur. Minho lui adressa un regard et sourit à son tour.

« Disons que tu as encore des progrès à faire... »

« Je suis sûr que c'est pas ce que t'aurais dit il y a cinq minutes... »

Les deux garçons rirent de bon cœur pendant un moment puis Minho se rallongea sur le dos et perdit son regard dans le vague.

« J'ai envie d'une clope... » Lâcha-t-il soudainement. Thomas haussa un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais... »

En règle générale, Minho ne fumait pas...Mais parfois -rarement- il en avait subitement envie. Thomas n'en fut donc pas plus étonné. Il était plutôt amusé en fait. Il passa par dessus Minho, qui râla plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, par flemme de se lever pour faire le tour du lit et repêcha son pantalon échoué quelque part au sol pour en tirer son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet. Il allait se réinstaller tranquillement sur le lit mais il vit son amant se lever et soupira.

« Pas dans la chambre. » Répondit Minho à sa question muette alors qu'il sortait sur le balcon après avoir enfilé son boxer. Thomas roula des yeux. Il aurait dû s'en douter, c'était bien trop beau. De mauvaise grâce il se leva pour aller le rejoindre. Bon, où avait-il mis ces foutus sous-vêtements ?


	12. Chapter 12

Et voila pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour le retard, mon ordi m'a lâchée et j'ai dû attendre de recevoir la nouvelle pièce pour pouvoir me remettre à écrire.

Sinon, autre nouvelle, j'ai décidé d'ouvrir un compte instagram dédié à mon compte fanfiction, ainsi vous pourrez avoir des news sur les avancement des différentes fictions, des sondages et peut être même des concours, de manière générale ça nous permettra aussi de discuter plus facilement, ce site là n'est vraiment pas fait pour et le système de mp est abominable. Pour le moment je n'ai qu'un compte insta, mais dites moi si vous voulez autre chose comme un twitter ou une page facebook pourquoi pas :)

N'hésitez pas à m'y rejoindre : (avec le petit arobase devant évidemment) ironmegumew

Et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Le sommeil de Minho était exceptionnel. L'asiatique pouvait s'endormir presque sur commande sans tenir compte des perturbations extérieures. Lorsqu'il dormait, il dormait, rien ou presque ne pouvait venir perturber son sommeil au combien réparateur et c'est quelque chose que Thomas, qui ne souffrait pas d'insomnie mais avait du mal à se reposer, tourmenté par des cauchemars chroniques, lui avait toujours envié. C'est donc en pleine forme qu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il était un peu plus de neuf heures et Thomas, qui avait évidemment eut bien plus de mal que lui à trouver le sommeil, était encore paisiblement endormi dans ses bras, vision passablement agréable au réveil. Il se détendit donc, se perdant en contemplation. Après tout, rien ne pressait, si ? C'était bien l'avantage de travailler de nuit. Et son Thomas était bien trop beau de toute façon. Il profita donc du paysage et de la quiétude qui régnait dans la pièce, et même dans l'appartement pour autant qu'il pouvait en juger, en se disant que, putain, il avait une belle vie. Si on excluait une légère sensation de brûlure qu'il avait dans le bas de son dos, évidemment. Il sourit ce constat tandis qu'il attirait un peu plus le brun contre lui. Contrairement à ce dernier, il n'aimait pas spécialement traîner au lit, aussi l'instant ne dura pas. Il se détacha avec une extrême précaution de Thomas, qui l'aurait sans doute tué s'il l'avait réveillé maintenant tant il avait l'air de bien dormir, et se leva pour enfiler son bas de pyjama non sans avoir perdu une fois encore le regard sur les courbes très appétissantes de son chéri, à peine cachées par le drap, puis il quitta la chambre en silence avant de céder à l'envie de lui sauter dessus.

Comme il l'avait supposé, tout le monde dormait, c'était sûrement trop tôt, songea-t-il avec un sourire en coin, voilà ce qu'on gagnait à traîner avec une bande d'oiseaux de nuit. La première chose qu'il fit fut de se faire couler un café avant de s'installer sur un tabouret devant le bar avec un bol de céréales guimauves et son smartphone pour traîner sur ses applications humoristiques préférées. Le summum de la maturité en somme. Mais peu lui importait à vrai dire. Il était plongé dans sa lecture lorsqu'il entendit un "bonjour" mélodieux, un peu chantant, prononcé non loin de lui. Pour rendre la politesse à la personne qui l'avait salué de manière si charmante mais surtout pour voir de qui il s'agissait, il leva donc la tête...Et manqua de s'étouffer dans son lait. Il se redressa pour tousser un peu et s'essuya le visage, tentant surtout de camoufler le rouge qu'il avait aux joues.

« Ça va... ? » S'enquit Newt, un peu inquiet, en l'observant avec un sourcil haussé. Rapidement, Minho reprit le contrôle de lui-même et leva la main pour lui signifier de patienter le temps que se calme sa quinte de toux. Il but ensuite une gorgée de café pour reprendre contenance et adressa un regard au blond.

« Ça va, c'est jusque que tu m'as fait peur, j't'avais pas entendu arriver. » Fit-il finalement. Énorme mensonge. En effet, ce n'est pas du tout parce qu'il avait été surpris par Newt qu'il avait faillit plonger dans son bol et manqué de peu de se noyer, mais surtout parce qu'il était à moitié nu. Le blond portait une des chemise de Gally, celle qu'il avait la veille et, bien qu'elle soit évidemment beaucoup trop grande pour lui, elle ne lui arrivait qu'à mi cuisses. Minho déglutit. Est-ce qu'il portait autre chose en dessous ou... ? Il releva brusquement la tête lorsque Newt reprit la parole :

« C'était pas le but... » S'excusa-t-il, un petit sourire désolé sur les lèvres. Minho secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir et, même si ça avait été de sa faute, comment pouvait-on lui reprocher quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il souriait de cette façon ? Il se racla la gorge et retenta de continuer à manger. Le blond, quant à lui, se dirigea du coté de la cuisine, affamé comme toujours. Minho lui jetait des coups d'œil de moins en moins discrets puisqu'il était dos à lui. Il se surprenait à se dévisser le cou pour ne pas perdre une miette du moment où Newt fouillait dans le placard du haut et devait donc se tendre, le tissus de la chemise remontant le long de ses jambes. Mais il ne put voir l'objet de ses convoitises et sursauta violemment lorsque le bond s'adressa de nouveau à lui.

« Où est-ce que vous rangez les nouvelles bouteilles de lait déjà ? » Demanda-t-il puisque l'asiatique avait fini la précédente. Minho ne répondit pas tout de suite simplement parce qu'il était tellement troublé qu'il ne se souvenait même pas d'où allait quoi dans sa propre maison.

« Oh, euh, dans le placard là, en dessous. » Lui indiqua-t-il finalement en désignant une des portes sous le comptoir. Newt hocha la tête et commença à se cambrer comme il en avait l'habitude, coupant le souffle de Minho, avant de réaliser que c'était peut être une mauvaise idée et de plutôt s'accroupir. L'asiatique s'en trouva un peu déçu mais se dit à la réflexion que ce n'était pas plus mal : Au moins il pouvait encore tenter de garder son sang froid.

Le blond s'installa finalement à coté de lui, à sa gauche, et quand il croisa sa jambe droite par dessus l'autre, Minho ne résista pas à l'envie de baisser les yeux pour voir si...Et bien si il y avait quelque chose à voir ! Il vit bien quelque chose, mais pas du tout ce qu'il aurait imaginé : Une grande cicatrice qui avait l'air d'avoir été une blessure bien profonde semblait partir de l'extérieur de sa cheville pour remonter le long de son tibia jusqu'à son genou. La blancheur de sa peau et le fait qu'elle était creusée et rosâtre à cet endroit-là lui donnait un aspect inquiétant.

« Sacrée balafre... » Commenta-t-il spontanément. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Newt sentit sa gorge s'assécher et il réalisa à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait rien pris à boire, du moins rien qui n'était pas encore tellement chaud qu'on aurait pu confondre avec de la lave. Il prit donc une gorgée du café de Minho, qui ne releva même pas, et grimaça à cause du goût.

« Tommy ne t'a pas raconté cette histoire ? »

Demanda-t-il, plutôt rhétorique. Le hochement de tête négatif de Minho confirma néanmoins son hypothèse. En même temps, ça ne l'étonna pas vraiment, ce n'était pas tellement une histoire aisée à raconter et il n'imaginait pas vraiment Thomas avoir le courage de le faire seul. Ce n'était pas qu'il le trouvait lâche, c'est jusque qu'il n'était pas honnête. Il mentait déjà pour tout et n'importe quoi, il ne risquait pas de parler de ça naturellement sans que ça lui ait été imposé. Oh, il ne lui en voulait pas, c'était sa personnalité, c'est tout, et c'est de cette personnalité dont il était fou amoureux, défauts compris...

« Accident de voiture. » Répondit-il finalement, assez évasif, comme quoi il n'y avait pas que Thomas qui pouvait mentir. « Triple fracture ouverte et rupture des ligaments croisés. »

Minho grimaça. Il n'était pas spécialement familier avec les fractures, mais les ligaments croisés il connaissait bien. C'était une blessure d'athlète ou de sportif en général, très douloureuse, qui nécessitait moult opérations et heures de rééducation et qui ne guérissait jamais vraiment. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi il boitillait légèrement, ça ne se voyait pas des masses parce que la prise en charge avait dû être bonne mais sa jambe resterait fragilisée à jamais.

« Tu as dû souffrir... » Commenta-t-il, un frisson parcourant le bas de son dos.

« Oh que oui...En fait ça commence seulement à me laisser un peu tranquille...Et vu qu'ils ont mis des broches et des vis pour les fractures, et bien maintenant je sonne aux portiques des aéroports et je dois leur préciser que je ne suis pas un terroriste mais juste un idiot qui ne regarde pas avant de traverser la route. »

« De toute façon c'est tout à fait normal que tu sonnes aux portiques vu la bombe que tu es... » Répliqua Minho, presque sans le faire exprès. Newt lui adressa un regard, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment... » Répondit-il. Minho réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et rosit légèrement. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car Thomas entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là. L'asiatique se tourna vers lui et sourit. Chaque pas semblait être une torture pour le brun, qui en plus semblait plus ou moins réveillé...Le tableau n'était pas fameux et Minho avait bien envie de se moquer. Il attendit que son petit ami s'installe à sa gauche en se frottant les cuisses, grimaçant, pour prendre la parole :

« Ben alors, mon bébé ? Un peu trop forcé hier ? »

« ...Pas de commentaire... » Marmonna Thomas en roulant des yeux.

« Je te masserai tout à l'heure, si tu veux. »

« ...J'adore quand tu fais des commentaires... »

L'asiatique rit doucement et attira Thomas vers lui pour l'embrasser et enrouler un bras autour de sa taille. Après le baiser, le brun posa la tête sur l'épaule de son chéri et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

« Tu regrettes ? » Lui demanda ce dernier, son rictus toujours au coin des lèvres et Thomas se redressa, riant doucement.

« Tu rigoles ? Même si je ne pouvais plus marcher du tout pendant trois jours je ne regretterais pas. » Répondit-il, bien trop content de sa performance de la veille et de la soirée qui avait suivit. Non, non, aucun regret. Songea-t-il. Il resta blottit un moment contre Minho mais, et même si c'était douloureux, il fut bien obligé de se lever, il avait trop besoin d'un café et d'un anti-inflammatoire. Il fit le tour du comptoir et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Newt en passant.

« Jamais tu mets quelque chose sur ton cul, toi ? » Lui reprocha-t-il faussement. Le blond rit doucement.

« En fait si, mais c'est moins pratique. » Plaisanta-t-il en guise de réponse. Thomas roula des yeux mais ne retint pas un sourire. Il activa le percolateur et profita du temps pendant lequel son café coulait pour prendre un cachet à effet rapide. Il consulta ensuite son téléphone et sourit un peu plus en relevant les yeux vers Newt.

« Il faudra bien que tu t'habilles quand même, parce que j'ai une surprise pour toi. » Lui dit-il tranquillement en touillant son café qu'il venait de sucrer tout en l'observant pour guetter sa réaction. Le blond était assez fan des surprises mais il n'avait aucune patience, aussi trépignait-il déjà. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'obtiendrait aucun indice de la part de Thomas qui adorait le torturer, alors il tourna la tête vers Minho. Celui-ci l'observait, son éternel sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? » Demanda Newt, suspicieux ?

« Peut-être bien... »

« Alors dis le moi. »

« "Le moi" » Répondit l'asiatique, le prenant aux mots. Il vit le blond rouler des yeux et reprit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'insurger. « Plus sérieusement, si jamais il me prenait l'envie de dire quoi que ce soit, j'aurais quoi en échange ? »

Newt sourit légèrement, ça lui allait mieux. Il prit une inspiration pour répondre.

« Si tu lui proposes une pipe j'annule la surprise. » L'interrompit cependant Thomas, tranquillement. Newt fit la moue.

« Tu me connais trop bien... » Marmonna-t-il. Le brun rit doucement, détendu, puis tourna la tête vers Minho.

« Quant à toi, si tu avoues le moindre truc, attend-toi à voir drastiquement augmenter mon taux de migraines. »

L'asiatique grimaça et jeta un coup d'œil à Newt.

« Désolé, Blondie, c'est hors de question que je trahisse la confiance de mon cher et tendre, ça ne serait pas éthique. » Fit-il, faussement dramatique. Newt roula des yeux.

« L'abstinence c'est pas pour toi, hein... ? »

« Dit-il... » Lui répondit Gally, qui venait d'arriver. Newt tourna la tête vers lui pour lui rendre son sourire et se blottit contre son torse lorsqu'il vint se coller à son dos.

« Bonjour, mon amour... » Fit-il avec douceur en inclinant un peu la tête pour le laisser embrasser son cou. « Et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... »

« Ah oui ? Il faut que je te rappelle quand, hier matin, tu ne voulais pas me parler de quelque chose et qu'il m'a suffit de suggérer pendant environ trois secondes que je pourrais éventuellement t'empêcher de jouir pour te faire avouer tout ce que je voulais savoir ? »

Thomas pouffa de rire, adressant un regard à Minho qui le lui rendit, joueur. Ça ressemblait tellement à Newt, mais tellement...Ce dernier garda un calme Olympien et un sourire.

« Je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir que ça se soit passé comme ça, tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sinon, tu savais que Tommy avait une surprise pour moi ? »

« Il paraît, oui... »

Le blond releva la tête pour adresser un regard à son amant.

« Et il y a une chance pour que tu me dises ce que c'est ? »

« Non. » Newt se renfrogna, mais Gally n'avait pas fini et poursuivit. « Déjà parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est dans le détail et que même si c'était le cas...Tu sais à quel point j'adore te torturer, mon cœur. »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre mais se résigna, c'était de bonne guerre.

« Donc, vous vous liguez tous contre moi, c'est ça ? »

Demanda-t-il quand même, faussement attristé. Thomas fit mine de réfléchir un moment.

« Et bien oui ! » Répondit-il finalement, s'attirant un regard boudeur. Il termina son café puis poursuivit : « Mais si tu te dépêches on pourra y aller ce matin. »

Les yeux de Newt se remirent à pétiller et il termina son petit déjeuner à une vitesse prodigieuse avant de se lever pour entraîner son petit-ami sous la douche sans que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de dire "ouf". Thomas rit doucement et vint se lover dans les bras de Minho qui avait tourné son tabouret pour lui faire face. Le cachet commençait déjà à faire effet et il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

« Il devrait surveiller sa tension... » Fit soudain remarquer Minho. Le brun rit de nouveau.

« En général il est assez chill pour ne pas avoir à s'en soucier... »

« Et tu ne devrais pas te préparer toi aussi ? Je doute qu'il aies envie de t'attendre... »

Thomas se redressa. Il analysa rapidement la situation et haussa les épaules.

« Il est sous la douche avec Gally...Je pense que j'ai le temps. »

« Le temps d'en prendre une avec moi ? »

Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents.

« C'est ce que j'allais te proposer... » Avoua-t-il. Minho rit doucement et se laissa entraîner dans leur chambre que Thomas, qui avait tout de même encore un peu mal, gagna beaucoup moins rapidement que Newt.

Lorsque les quatre garçons furent douchés, le blond ne cacha pas son impatience et Thomas ne le fit pas attendre. Une fois qu'ils furent partis tous les deux, Gally, qui avait enfin pu se poser un peu pour déjeuner, adressa un regard à Minho qui mettait un peu d'ordre dans la cuisine.

« Donc... » Fit-il, attirant son attention. « Tu sais garder les secrets... »


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou !

Ce coup-ci on parle vraiment musique ! Il était temps puisque c'est quand même le thème de ma fiction eheh

Je me demande si vous allez trouver le clin d'oeil !

Oh, et il y a un flashback aussi :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque Newt entra dans la boutique, il regarda autour de lui d'un air curieux. C'était un petit magasin de musique, le genre d'échoppe à échelle humaine, loin des mégastores ostentatoires et fréquentés principalement par des passionnés et des connaisseurs. Typiquement le genre d'ambiance qu'il appréciait. Il déambula donc distraitement dans les rayons pendant que Thomas discutait à voix basse avec le vendeur. Il venait de trouver une pile de vinyles qu'il inspectait avec attention lorsque le brun l'appela. Il leva la tête vers lui et le rejoignit, intrigué. Le vendeur était allé dans l'arrière boutique et Newt haussa un sourcil en adressant un regard à Thomas qui souriait, confiant. L'employé ne tarda pas à revenir et posa délicatement un étui à guitare sur le comptoir. Curieux, Newt s'en approcha sans pour autant oser y toucher, il cherchait sur l'emballage un signe distinctif, mais ce n'était qu'un étui générique.

« Ouvre-le... » L'incita alors Thomas en passant une main dans son dos. Le blond lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de se rapprocher un peu du comptoir et de soulever doucement les loquets de l'étui qu'il ouvrit avec précaution. Il recula en voyant ce qu'il contenait et ramena lentement la main sur sa bouche. C'était une basse et Newt n'avait pas eu besoin de plus qu'un regard pour savoir de quel modèle il s'agissait : Une Rickenbacker 4003.

« Elle est magnifique... » Commenta-t-il avec un petit soupir d'envie. Thomas hocha la tête.

« Je l'ai faite faire sur mesure pour toi... »

L'informa-t-il à mi voix. Newt tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

« A la base ça devait être ton cadeau d'anniversaire...Je sais que c'est que dans deux mois mais je l'ai commandée l'année dernière alors faut pas m'en vouloir de ne pas être tout à fait ponctuel...Considère la plutôt comme un cadeau de bienvenue... »

Expliqua le brun, un demi sourire aux lèvres. La bouche entrouverte, Newt lui adressa un regard alarmé.

« Tommy... » Commença-t-il, incapable d'en dire plus. Il regarda dans l'étui, le referma et le rouvrit pour regarder à nouveau comme s'il craignait que l'objet disparaisse. Non, Thomas n'aimait pas le torturer à ce point et, aussi exceptionnel soit-il, il n'était pas magicien. Cependant il n'osait toujours pas y croire. C'était une basse qu'il avait toujours rêvé posséder, comme la plupart des bassistes, mais c'était le genre de rêve inaccessible, du moins pas avant d'être célèbre dans la mesure où...C'était tout bonnement hors de prix, surtout si Thomas l'avait faite faire sur mesure. C'était inestimable.

« T'es dingue... » Annonça-t-il finalement. « C'est beaucoup trop... »

« J'en ai rien à foutre, je t'aime. » Répliqua Thomas du tac au tac, « En plus tu peux pas refuser : elle est faite pour toi, si tu n'en joues pas, personne ne le fera, ça serait dommage, non ? »

Newt frissonna et se tourna complètement vers lui pour lui sauter au cou.

« Je te déteste... » Marmonna-t-il en se rapprochant pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Thomas sourit contre ses lèvres et répondit langoureusement au baiser en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Tu veux l'essayer ? » Demanda-t-il après l'échange. Des étoiles dans les yeux, Newt se retourna vers le comptoir où l'attendait toujours la basse.

« Je peux ? »

Thomas rit franchement.

« Elle est à toi, chéri. »

L'informa-t-il comme pour rappeler ce détail pourtant évident. Le blond se mordit la lèvre. Il était partagé, d'un coté il était totalement euphorique, de l'autre il se sentait, une fois encore, redevable. Thomas était, comme toujours, dans l'excès et Newt n'avait jamais eu les moyens de lui faire des cadeaux aussi chers. Il n'était pas vraiment matérialiste mais, tout de même, il allait faire une exception cette fois.

« T'aurais de quoi me donner le rythme ? » Demanda-t-il quand même. Le brun sourit, triomphant, il venait de gagner la partie et c'était plutôt satisfaisant. Il leva la tête vers le vendeur qui hocha la tête et fit un signe vers le vendeur qui hocha la tête et fit un signe vers une porte dans le fond du magasin. Thomas prit la main de Newt qui avait refermé l'étui précautionneusement. Il suivit le brun dans la pièce indiquée. C'était évidemment une salle de musique, mais le blond doutait qu'elle soit à la disposition de tous les clients vu le matériel onéreux qu'elle contenait. Des amplis aux instruments en passant par la connectique utilisée pour les relier entre eux, tout était rutilant et de qualité professionnelle.

« Très bien, j'hésite encore entre te tuer lentement tout en te torturant et te vouer un culte. »

Annonça-t-il à Thomas qui éclata de rire.

« Tu peux faire les deux, la plupart des textes religieux s'accordent pour dire que ça passe... »

Newt rit à son tour et passa les bras autour de son cou, après avoir pris soin de poser la basse en sécurité bien entendu, pour se rapprocher de lui et pouvoir l'embrasser langoureusement.

« Ça, par contre, ça ne passe pas à ma connaissance... »

Fit-il après l'échange. Thomas enroula les bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui.

« Personne n'a dit que ça devait être logique... »

Remarqua-t-il avant de pencher la tête pour venir embrasser son cou. Newt leva le nez pour lui laisser plus d'espace à mordiller, mais il le rappela tout de même à l'ordre :

« On n'est pas là pour ça, chéri... »

Thomas fit la moue. C'était tout à fait vrai mais il avait bien envie de faire la sourde oreille.

« T'es sûr... ? » Demanda-t-il en glissant sournoisement les mais sous son haut, griffant légèrement le bas de son dos. Il créa également un suçon juste sous son oreille. Normalement, il n'en fallait pas plus pour donner envie à Newt. Tactile, sensible et légèrement -légèrement- nymphomane, il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour être excité.

« Pas cette fois, mon Tommy... » Souffla-t-il cependant. Il avait d'autres projets. D'un coté, ça ne décevait pas Thomas. Ça voulait au moins dire qu'il avait fait mouche. Mais le blond ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il le laissa se détacher de lui pour plutôt s'installer derrière la batterie. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas joué, mais ça ne s'oubliait pas, comme si le talent était lié à l'instrument. Le rythme il l'avait et l'avait toujours eu, ce n'était pas un problème, il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare qu'il batte naturellement la mesure sur tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, quant à la technique, il était sûr de lui. Il se mit donc à ajuter le son sur l'ampli. De son coté, Newt avait enfin osé sortir la basse de son étui et il s'était fait violence parce qu'il avait vraiment peur de l'abîmer. Cependant, il oublia toute prudence au moment où il s'appropria l'objet, passant la sangle autour de son épaule droite, et qu'il brancha l'ampli. Maintenant il n'avait plus que la musique en tête et il avait hâte d'essayer. Bien que conçue au départ pour un jeu au médiator, la Rickenbacker offrait bien des possibilités de jeu, c'est pourquoi il commença par tester l'acoustique aux doigts. Evidemment, le luthier qui l'avait fabriquée l'avait accordée également, mais Newt avait tout de même quelques réglages à faire pour être pleinement satisfait. Il s'exécuta donc, les yeux fermés. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, il avait rarement entendu un son pareil, en tout cas il n'en avait jamais produit, et il aimait vraiment ça. Après avoir accordé comme il le souhaitait, il tourna légèrement la tête vers Thomas et se mit à jouer. Le brun reconnut immédiatement la chanson. Il laissa passer une mesure pour pouvoir s'intégrer à la rythmique puis il se mit à jouer à son tour. Comme prévu, toute la technique lui revint comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté et, comme une chanson, ça lui rappela des souvenirs.

-X-

Bon, pour être honnête, ça ne se passait pas aussi mal qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il avait, certes, le mal du pays, ses amis lui manquaient, sa mère aussi -même si elle était entièrement responsable- et, surtout, la bonne nourriture. Mais l'école qu'il avait intégrée était beaucoup moins stricte qu'il l'aurait crû. Enfin oui et non. Ce n'était juste pas les même méthodes d'enseignement...Pour l'instant, si on excluait cet uniforme désagréable, il n'avait pas eu de soucis avec l'autorité. Il y avait une raison simple à ça : il ne pouvait pas. C'était bien l'avantage -ou l'inconvénient- de ce genre d'établissement, il n'y avait absolument rien pour se rebeller. C'était isolé et ne comportait aucune sorte de distraction. Ce qui était amusant lorsqu'on défiait l'autorité c'était le phénomène de masse, le fait de voir sa cote de popularité parce que c'était cool d'être un rebelle. Ici c'était différent. Les élèves eux-mêmes semblaient se moquer éperdument de ce genre de comportement, certains même étaient plutôt méprisant vis à vis de ça. Thomas s'était donc abstenu et ce n'était pas plus mal car les sensations encourue n'avaient également rien à voir avec celles pratiquées dans son ancien établissement. Pour le moment, il s'en sortait plutôt bien même si il avait parfois du mal à comprendre certains professeurs et leur accent à couper au couteau.

C'était le weekend, samedi soir, et s'il y avait une liberté à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu c'était celle-là car il y avait une sorte de temps de quartier libre le samedi après-midi et jusqu'assez tard dans la soirée puisque les élèves devaient être revenus pour le couvre feu, à vingt-deux heures trente. Ce n'était valable cependant que pour les plus âgés d'ente eux, à partir de seize ans. Au départ, Thomas n'avait pas vraiment osé sortir mais il avait rapidement suivi les autres jusqu'au village voisin. La consommation d'alcool était bien évidemment censée être interdite aux mineurs mais les barmans étaient bien moins regardants ici qu'aux Etats-Unis. Naturellement il ne s'agissait pas de se saouler, une fois encore il fallait la jouer fine si on ne voulait pas se faire pincer par les surveillants une fois de retour au pensionnat. Le bar ne payait pas de mine, même si c'était le seul truc potable à faire dans le patelin miteux dans lequel il était mais ce n'était qu'à dix minutes de marche et tout le reste était bien trop loin, il ne fallait donc pas faire le difficile même s'il se serait bien passé de tous les culs terreux qui peuplaient l'établissement. Cependant il devait admettre que l'ambiance était sympa et qu'on y passait de la bonne musique...De plus, le pub avait un avantage loin d'être négligeable : Newt y passait souvent. Depuis deux mois qu'il était arrivé et qu'il l'avait rencontré, Thomas ne s'était pas rapproché plus que ça de lui. Ils ne parlaient pas, sauf pour échanger quelques banalités d'usage et, à vrai dire, ils ne se fréquentaient pas vraiment, la principale raison était que Newt était rarement -voir jamais- seul et que Thomas n'aimait pas trop ses amis -il les détestait- mais il y avait autre chose et c'était sa timidité. Il n'était pas comme ça en temps normal, au contraire il était même plutôt sûr de lui en général mais Newt lui avait tellement tapé dans l'œil qu'à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait il se sentait affreusement ridicule à coté de lui comme si, au fond, il ne le méritait pas trop et ça le rendait désagréablement gauche.

Le blond ne mit pas longtemps à se montrer. Il avait passé une bonne partie de l'après midi chez un bouquiniste au village et, maintenant qu'il était un peu plus de dix-neuf heures, il était prêt à passer une bonne soirée.

« Salut, Tommy ! » Fit-il avec son habituel ton irrésistible lorsqu'il passa devant lui. Thomas eut à peine le temps de répondre à son bonjour, le rose aux joues, car Newt continua son chemin sans ralentir pour aller vers le bar se commander à boire. Comme d'habitude, le brun perdit un regard rêveur vers la chute de ses reins. Il avait l'esprit tellement occupé à cette tâche que la sonnerie du téléphone de Newt le fit plus sursauter lui que le principal intéressé qui décrocha tranquillement. Mais au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait, Newt semblait s'énerver. Il ne criait pas mais son ton se refroidissait jusqu'à atteindre progressivement la même température qu'on devait ressentir autour du cercle polaire. Il raccrocha brusquement au nez de son interlocuteur et détourna la tête en se mordillant les lèvres. Thomas ne voulait pas donner l'air de se mêler de ce qui ne le concernait pas, mais Newt n'avait pas l'air bien et, d'après ce qu'il avait appris -purement par hasard, il n'avait absolument pas enquêté sur lui jusqu'à interroger 70% de l'école à son sujet- ça n'allait pas fort avec le sombre imbécile qui lui servait de petit ami. Peut être pourrait-il s'infiltrer dans la brèche ? Il se leva alors pour s'installer sur le tabouret à coté de celui où Newt avait pris place.

« Tout va bien ? » S'enquit-il avec douceur. Newt tourna la tête vers lui, un peu surpris, comme s'il venait à peine de se souvenir de son existence.

« Hein ? Oh oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que... » Il hésita un peu, comme s'il ne réalisait pas trop. « Je viens de me faire larguer. » Marmonna-t-il finalement. Thomas retint de justesse un "yes" triomphant pour plutôt adopter un air compatissant.

« Merde...Et ça va ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules.

« Ouais, pour être honnête, je m'en fous un peu, ça faisait un moment que je songeais à faire un truc de ce genre. Mais bon, Monsieur a trouvé mieux, il parait. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

« Wow, il est vraiment con, ce mec ! » Lâcha-t-il spontanément. Newt haussa un sourcil mais sourit tout de même légèrement. « Je veux dire, comment il aurait pu trouver mieux que toi ? Je doute que ça existe... » Poursuivit Thomas dans sa lancée. Il croisa le regard du blond à ce moment là et se sentit rougir.

« Merci, Tommy... » Répondit ce dernier. « Mais tu ne peux pas vraiment le savoir, pas vrai ? »

Thomas sourit.

« Disons que j'ai mes sources, j'en sais beaucoup sur toi finalement ! »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui trouvais ça presque inquiétant ? » S'enquit Newt, joueur, reprenant les mots du brun lors de leur première rencontre. Celui-ci rit doucement.

« Que veux-tu ? Il faut croire que j'aime faire aux autres ce que je n'aimerais pas qu'on me fasse... »

Ce fut au tour de Newt de rire mais il finit par détourner la tête et poussa un soupir. Thomas le détailla, soucieux.

« T'es sûr que ça va aller ? »

« Ouais, ouais, t'as pas à t'en faire. » Répéta Newt en se reconcentrant sur lui. « C'est juste qu'on avait un petit groupe de musique, lui, moi et un pote. Mais du coup, vu qu'il m'a littéralement envoyé me faire foutre je suppose que ça tombe à l'eau... »

De la musique ? Songea Thomas, intéressé.

« Ah oui ? Il va te manquer quoi ? »

« Un batteur. »

« Tu parles d'une coïncidence... » Lâcha le brun, aussi surpris que content. Newt, lui, fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben il se trouve que t'en as un devant toi... »

« Sérieux ? »

« Ouais, quand j'étais petit j'étais un peu hyperactif sur les bords alors on m'a trouvé de quoi me défouler. Du coup ça fait quelques années que je joue de la batterie. Je me démerde pas trop mal... »

Newt sourit, ce sourire un peu charmeur qui faisait craquer Thomas. Lui aussi avait l'air intéressé.

« Vraiment ? Et quel style tu joues ? »

« Tout ce que tu voudras... »

Le blond rit doucement.

« Tout, c'est vrai ? »

Déterminé, Thomas hocha la tête.

« Je suis sûr que je peux te satisfaire. »

« Tu es bien ambitieux... »

« Tu veux vérifier ? »

Newt plongea le regard dans celui de Thomas. Avec cette détermination qui parvenait presque à masquer le béguin qu'il avait pour lui -ça crevait les yeux et Newt était loin d'être aveugle- sur le visage, il était touchant et, surtout, vraiment beau. Il avait bien envie de jouer avec le petit bleu, et pas seulement de la musique.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça... » Fit-il d'un ton un peu plus chaud alors qu'il se levait. Il allait payer sa consommation mais Thomas le devança en posant un billet sur le comptoir.

« Reste... » Demanda-t-il presque timidement, d'ailleurs il n'osa pas le regarder. Newt hésita, mais finalement il se rassit. Thomas était vraiment trop adorable.


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou !

Ça fait longtemps, hein ? Je sais, mais je n'ai toujours pas abandonné, même si très long entre les publications, j'essaye de faire au mieux. J'espère que vous êtes encore là en tout cas.

Et je vous souhaite également une très bonne année, une bonne santé pour vous et vos proches et tout le bonheur du monde.

Hey, vous pensiez être débarrassé de lui en venant lire cette fiction plutôt que LSDB ? Vous aviez tort.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Okay, Tommy, c'est pas si mal… »

Thomas interrompit son jeu, pas parce qu'il avait entendu Newt mais parce qu'il l'avait vu parler.

« De quoi ? » S'enquit-il en levant la tête vers lui. Le blond rit doucement.

« Je disais que tu ne jouais pas trop mal. »

« Seulement pas trop mal ? »

Demanda Thomas, une moue adorable sur le visage. Le rire de Newt s'accentua.

« On a un petit problème de confiance en soi ? »

« Oh non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'ai vraiment envie de te plaire. »

Répliqua le brun, toujours aussi direct. Sa relation avec l'Anglais avait drastiquement changé depuis l'épisode du bar. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était rapproché de lui, apprenant à le connaître par la même occasion. Il appréciait déjà sa personnalité lorsqu'il était extérieur à sa vie mais maintenant qu'il le fréquentait quotidiennement il réalisait à quel point il l'adorait. Newt était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, il le savait déjà, mais au-delà de ça il avait découvert que leurs avis convergeaient sur à peu près tout. Ils avaient les mêmes goûts musicaux et culturels en général, la même philosophie de vie et la même sensibilité sur le monde qui les entourait. Newt était curieux, il s'intéressait à tout et même s'il ne comprenait et n'appréciait pas tout, il faisait en sorte d'être à l'écoute et, surtout, ne jugeait jamais rien ni personne. C'était peut-être là que leurs personnalités divergeaient. Thomas avait des idées bien plus arrêtées sur certains sujets et s'il avait du mal à comprendre il ne faisait pas vraiment d'effort pour essayer. Cependant il admirait les capacités du blond à le faire et surtout à ne jamais être choqué par quoi que ce soit. Il était littéralement ouvert à tout et c'était peut-être un des seuls défauts que Thomas pouvait lui trouver car cela concernait aussi sa vie sexuelle. En effet, il ne s'était écoulé qu'un mois depuis qu'il s'était séparé de son ancien petit ami et il avait pourtant enchainé au moins une dizaine de coups différents et ça faisait un peu peur à Thomas –en plus de le rendre affreusement jaloux évidemment- il ne voulait pas n'être relégué qu'à ça. S'il finissait un jour dans le lit de Newt ce n'était pas pour y passer deux heures et sortir de sa vie…

« Tu me plais déjà, espèce d'idiot… »

Répondit simplement Newt, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Quoi ? » S'enquit-il, pas très sûr de comprendre. Le blond roula des yeux.

« Bon, Tommy, t'es adorable mais si tu pouvais écouter ce que je dis au lieu de me demander tout le temps de répéter, ça serait vraiment super sympa. »

Thomas cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de baisser la tête, penaud.

« T'as raison, excuse-moi…Je pensais à autre chose, tu disais ? »

Newt pinça les lèvres, un peu attendri par l'expression de son ami.

« Rien de particulier, juste que tu me plaisais… »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr que non, je me fiche complètement de toi. »

Le brun inclina la tête sur le côté, pour être honnête, il savait complètement que son ami plaisantait…Mais…Newt rit doucement.

« Si tu voyais ta tête… » Il se rapprocha un peu. « Je suis sérieux, Tommy…Tu me plais… »

Un ange passa, visiblement Thomas ne semblait pas pleinement convaincu, Newt décida donc de se montrer un peu plus explicite. Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, enroulant finalement les bras autour de son cou. Thomas trouva ça plutôt crédible et répondit fougueusement au baiser. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans cette situation, la dernière fois qu'il avait embrassé quelqu'un c'était avant de quitter les États-Unis et encore, ce n'était pas juste avant de partir mais bien un ou deux mois auparavant. Il savourait donc avec bonheur les sensations que ça lui faisait ressentir. Ses hormones bouillonnaient et il sentit une bouffée d'envie remonter en lui. Cette fois-ci était bien différente de toutes les autres, bien peu nombreuses il fallait l'avouer, parce que c'était Newt et que le simple fait de l'inclure à n'importe quelle équation la rendait parfaite. Il attira un peu plus le blond vers lui et celui-ci s'installa de bonne grâce sur ses genoux pour poursuivre l'échange. Thomas le fit durer le plus longtemps possible pour profiter au maximum de la proximité de Newt, de la chaleur de sa peau, de la douceur de sa bouche, mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et il dût bien rompre le baiser au bout d'un moment. Il se redressa pour croiser le regard de son ami qui lui souriait légèrement.

« Dis-moi que je suis pas comme les autres… » Souffla-t-il et Newt haussa un sourcil.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je… » Il hésita et détourna la tête. « J'aimerais pas finir comme Winston, Clint, ou tous les autres…S'il doit y avoir quelque chose entre nous…J'aimerais que ça ne soit pas ça… »

Newt l'observa un moment puis sourit, les doigts caressant doucement la nuque de Thomas.

« T'es vraiment trop mignon… » Commenta-t-il simplement. Le brun fronça un peu les sourcils.

« Peut-être…Mais c'est pas du tout le sujet… »

« Tommy, si j'avais voulu que tu sois un plan cul, je me serais débrouillé pour t'avoir dans mon lit depuis bien longtemps… »

Pour le coup, Thomas ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il releva la tête vers Newt, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Ben oui, ça fait longtemps que tu me plais, tu sais ? Donc si j'avais juste voulu que tu me baises, je t'aurais simplement sauté dessus…Je t'aurais fait craquer bien avant, crois-moi… »

Cette fois, le brun sourit légèrement.

« Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu avais peur que je résiste à tes charmes ? »

« Personne ne résiste à mes charmes, Tommy… »

« Tu ne doutes de rien, toi… »

« Surtout pas de mes charmes… »

Approuva Newt, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Thomas rit doucement. Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, le temps pour le brun de réaliser ce qui se passait.

« Donc...Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ce baiser, tout ça… ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux…Sortir avec moi ? »

Newt fit mine d'hésiter.

« Je ne sais pas, est-ce que tu vas réussir à t'en remettre ? »

Thomas roula des yeux.

« Tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule ? »

Le blond rit légèrement tandis qu'il laissait remonter sa main pour caresser les cheveux à l'arrière de la tête de Thomas.

« Si tu veux que j'arrête, tu n'as qu'à me faire taire… »

Le brun hésita, puis comprit et se rapprocha de Newt pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le blond sourit. Son ami assimilait vite les choses. Thomas, lui, avait décidé d'arrêter de réfléchir, tout bonnement, parce qu'il allait sûrement exploser s'il continuait à penser. Par réflexe, il ramena un peu plus Newt vers lui et ce dernier enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Pour être honnête, il n'était pas vraiment rassuré, après tout, Newt n'avait pas réellement clarifié les choses, bon il avait la bouche soudée à la sienne, mais ça voulait tout et rien dire pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? ...Arrête de penser.

-X-

« Quoi ? »

Marmonna Thomas en levant la tête vers Newt qui lui parlait sans qu'il n'ait vraiment compris.

« Ah ouais, donc tu m'écoutais pas du tout…T'es chiant avec ça… »

Le brun cligna des yeux de surprise pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, laissant Newt pantois. Il fallut quelques dizaines de secondes à Thomas pour se calmer.

« Excuse-moi… » Fit-il, le souffle encore court. « C'est juste que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, je repensais au moment où on s'est mis ensemble…Tu te souviens ? Tu me reprochais de ne pas t'écouter… »

Le blond croisa les bras en l'observant de haut en bas. Il sourit finalement en coin et répondit :

« Il faut croire que tu n'as pas changé…Toujours aussi relou. »

Thomas rit doucement.

« C'est ce qui fais mon charme ? »

Newt secoua négativement la tête. « Non, mais le reste de tes charmes compense largement, rassure-toi… »

Ajouta-t-il tout de même, faisant sourire son amant à son tour. Ce dernier se rapprocha pour l'enlacer.

« En plus, t'as plus trop le droit de me faire des reproches vu le cadeau que je viens de t'offrir… » Fit-il faussement remarquer. Newt lui mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Je savais que cet achat honteusement cher cachait quelque chose ! Et bien je ne rentrerais pas dans ton jeu. N'y pense même pas. »

« Dommage… » Marmonna Thomas, une moue adorable sur le visage. Il souleva le menton de Newt et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Alors ? Tu veux aller où maintenant ? »

Demanda-t-il après le baiser. Newt haussa les épaules.

« J'ai faim. » Répondit-il simplement. Thomas haussa un sourcil, le fixa quelques secondes puis consulta sa montre.

« Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ? Parce que, si je ne me trompe pas, tu as déjà mangé l'équivalent d'une journée entière d'apport énergétique il y a une heure et demi. » Fit-il remarquer. Newt haussa les sourcils en une expression surprise.

« Une heure et demi, déjà ? Comme le temps passe ! Allons manger quelque chose ! »

Il se détacha de Thomas et commença à partir tandis que ce dernier restait immobile. Il l'observa un moment avant de se décider à le suivre, un sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois la basse rangée en sécurité dans la voiture, Newt y veilla bien, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent autour d'un café et une pâtisserie. Une fois installé à table, le blond fronça les sourcils en observant son gobelet d'un air un peu critique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Demanda Thomas, intrigué. Newt leva les yeux vers lui.

« Rien, c'est jusque que j'avais commandé un small… »

« Oui, et s'en est un… »

« C'est exactement ce qui me fait tiquer. Ce truc fait la taille de ma main. »

« Moi ce qui me choque le plus c'est ça. »

Fit-il en désignant le muffin énorme qui accompagnait la boisson de son amant. Celui-ci porta son attention dessus et sourit en coin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il va vite disparaître de ta vue… » Répondit-il en commençant à le manger.

« Et sinon tu crois que ça a encore le goût de café avec tout ce sucre, cette crème et cette chantilly qu'il y a dedans ? »

Poursuivit le brun en montrant cette fois le gobelet de Newt qui rit doucement.

« Pas vraiment en fait…Mais c'est pour ça que c'est bon. »

Le brun roula des yeux. Évidemment.

« Alors… ? Tu vas finir par me dire pourquoi tu m'as fait venir… ? »

Reprit Newt après un moment de silence, le temps pour lui de finir son gâteau. Thomas réfléchit un peu avant de répondre.

« En fait j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui est vraiment intéressé par mon travail et qui pourrait lancer ma carrière…Enfin notre carrière…Parce que je n'y arriverais pas sans toi… »

« Dis pas n'importe quoi, t'as beaucoup de talent… »

« Peut-être, mais tu m'inspires, ne fais pas comme si tu le savais pas…De toute façon, je ne veux pas travailler avec qui que ce soit d'autre. »

Newt rit doucement et posa sa main sur celle de Thomas.

« En plus tu me manquais trop. » Poursuivit celui-ci avec un sourire en coin.

« Ça, je m'en suis aperçu… » Il rit doucement en voyant l'expression un peu boudeuse du brun. « Et sinon, tu m'en dis plus ? »

Thomas retrouva le sourire.

« Je voudrais bien te raconter mais je suis pas sûr que tu me croiras. »

« C'est sûr que c'est illégitime de ma part de ne pas toujours croire ce que tu dis, tu es tellement honnête. » Le railla Newt. Le brun roula des yeux.

« Cette fois je te jure que c'est vrai. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Bien. Tu connais WICKED, pas vrai ? »

Newt haussa un sourcil.

« Si je connais ? Trésor, c'est un des plus grands labels de Californie. Il a une renommée mondiale… »

« Ouais…Et ben, mon contact pourrait me faire signer chez eux… »

« …Quoi ? »

« Bon, faudra qu'on bosse dur et qu'on y mette du notre mais si ça l'intéresse, il nous pistonnera. »

Cette fois-ci, le blondin haussa un sourcil sceptique.

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça…Ils sont hyper select, on ne peut pas débarquer comme ça avec une maquette et faire comme si on était disque de platine, tu sais qu'ils ne signent qu'avec les meilleurs… »

Thomas sourit et entrelaça les doigts avec ceux de Newt.

« Mais on est les meilleurs…La musique ça marche par piston et bouche à oreille, ça se saurait si tous les gens talentueux réussissaient à percer. Ce plan nous fera tirer notre épingle du jeu, c'est sûr. »

Le blond observa son amant. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi déterminé, cependant il n'était pas convaincu.

« T'y crois vraiment… ? »

Thomas sourit, sûr de lui.

« Demande-moi qui c'est et tu saurais que j'ai raison d'y croire.

Newt hésita un instant. Pour être honnête, Thomas avait piqué sa curiosité et il sourit à son tour.

« Okay, alors qui est-ce ? »

Le brun marqua encore une pause, comme pour ménager son effet.

« Janson. »

Finit-il par répondre. Newt entrouvrit la bouche alors que sa main se crispait sur celle de son amant.

« Sérieux ? Le co-pdg ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

Thomas secoua lentement la tête, un rictus sur le coin de sa bouche dont il mordillait la lèvre. Le blond se mordit la lèvre à son tour.

« Alors ? À quoi il ressemble ? »

C'était étrangement la première question qui lui était venue. En effet, bien que le label soit mondialement reconnu, ses dirigeants au contraire se montraient plutôt discrets, sans doute pour éviter la presse, et si le blond avait déjà aperçu la femme à sa tête, Ava Paige, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir son bras droit. Thomas réfléchit un instant, jugeant de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou non à son amant. Finalement il lâcha un petit soufflement de nez.

« Il est…Waw…Beau avec un charme de fou et il a cet accent super sexy, je crois qu'il vient d'Ecosse ou d'Irlande… »

Il soupira et détourna la tête. Newt rit doucement.

« Attend, tu me parles d'un potentiel producteur ou de ton mec, là ? »

Thomas lui tira la langue.

« Il va te plaire. »

Conclut-il simplement. Mais Newt n'en avait pas fini avec ses interrogations.

« Et donc ? Comment tu l'as rencontré ? Tu t'es présenté au siège avec ta belle gueule et t'as eu un entretien ? »

« Non, en fait il était au Maze, dans le carré, et Minho a pu me faire entrer. »

Newt hocha la tête.

« Okay, et il t'a écouté, juste comme ça ? »

« Hum. Oui. »

« J'ai du mal à te croire, là… »

Thomas soupira et se pencha un peu vers Newt.

« C'est quoi mon principal atout ? »

Demanda-t-il à son tour. Le blond prit un moment pour réfléchir.

« Ta belle gueule ? Enfin surtout ta grande gueule. »

« Oui et oui. Faut croire que ça lui plait… »

« À ce point-là ? »

L'expression que Thomas lui renvoya fut des plus éloquente et Newt recula un peu sur son siège.

« Oh. Et Minho, il en pense quoi ? Parce que tu lui as dit, évidemment. Tu lui as dit ? »

Reprit-il, un peu suspicieux.

« Oui, il est au courant, je me voyais mal lui cacher un truc pareil alors que c'est lui qui me l'a présenté, on a fixé quelques règles ensemble…C'est pour le boulot de toute façon, il sait que ça n'ira jamais plus loin, je le pense sérieusement. »

« Ça ressemble presque à de l'honnêteté ça. »

Se moqua gentiment Newt. Thomas roula des yeux.

« Je croyais que tu ne me jugeais pas… »

« Oh, j'ai dit ça ? Et bien j'ai menti. »

« T'es pas drôle, mon cœur… »

Soupira le brun en tirant la main de Newt pour poser les lèvres dessus. Ce dernier le laissa embrasser sa main avant de se dégager pour caresser sa joue.

« Peut-être, mais je t'aime… »

Thomas sourit à son tour.

« Moi aussi je t'aime… » Fit-il en embrassant sa main de nouveau avant de le libérer. « On rentre ? »

Le blondin hocha doucement la tête et termina sa boisson avant de se lever à la suite de son amant.


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou !

Désolée pour le retard encore, je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps j'ai plus publié ici, mais c'est chose faite ! J'ai encore du mal à gérer mon temps avec cet emploi, je travaille 6 jours par semaines et j'avouerais que j'ai du mal à me mettre à écrire pendant mon temps libre, je préfère toujours en profiter pour faire autre chose ahah ' mais voila un nouveau chapitre ! Le début et un peu sombre et la suite beaucoup plus douce, j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en penserez !

 _Le Saut de l'Ange_ : Bien sûr que non j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Il était prévu au programme de toute façon, je l'aime beaucoup trop 3 Et j'aime presque autant le Newtson que le Janmas, donc imaginer qu'il pourrait y avoir un threesome... :D

 _Laly77_ : Merci Beaucoup ! Et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire autant !

 _Aurore_ : Merci à toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, les lemons arrivent 3

Je vois que l'annonce de l'intégration de Janson à la fiction vous a fait plaisir ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur ici aussi, même si au fond je n'en doute pas vraiment ahah !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La pluie tombait en trombe sur la capitale britannique cette nuit-là, comme souvent. Exactement de quoi illustrer le moral de Newt. Il était parti. Pour de bon, cette fois, et il semblait avoir emmené avec lui tous ses repères. Pour être honnête, le blond ne savait pas totalement où il en était. Il ne savait plus. Il ramena sa cigarette à ses lèvres d'une main tremblante pour tirer dessus, priant pour que la pluie ne l'éteigne pas mais ne faisant rien pour la protéger. Il était comme dans un état second, c'était plus facile pour oublier que ça faisait un mois que son Tommy avait foutu le camp. Et Dieu, qu'il lui manquait…Tellement qu'il avait du mal à imaginer, à se souvenir de comment était sa vie avant Thomas. Il frissonna, mais il n'avait pas froid. Du moins il n'en avait pas l'impression, l'alcool aidait pour ça. D'ailleurs il ramena la bouteille qu'il tenait dans l'autre main jusqu'à sa bouche. Un alcool fort, qui brûlait la gorge, du scotch, qu'il avait achetée sur un coup de tête avec de l'argent qu'il n'avait pas. Il laissa échapper un rire amer en jetant sa cigarette, encore à moitié intacte mais trop imbibée pour être utilisable, par terre. Que les choses soient claires : il n'en voulait pas à Thomas. Ils ne s'étaient même pas réellement séparés. Enfin si...Peut-être...Newt lui avait simplement fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer avoir une exclusivité totale -il avait déjà eu du mal à la conserver jusque-là- mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de mettre un terme définitif et officiel à leur relation, pas plus que Thomas évidemment qui était parfaitement à l'aise avec l'idée de faire l'autruche. Newt se laissa tomber allongé sur un banc trempé. Il n'avait pas son téléphone sur lui -heureusement pour le petit appareil- mais il était à peu près 23h lorsqu'il avait quitté le bar et ça faisait une heure environ qu'il déambulait sans but dans les rues. Ça signifiait donc qu'il était autour des 17h à L.A. -il avait appris par cœur le nombre d'heures de décalage entre les deux villes depuis un moment. Il se demanda ce que Thomas pouvait bien être en train de faire. Sans doute quelque chose de plus productif que d'être échoué sur un banc sous la pluie à descendre une bouteille de whisky. Il porta d'ailleurs ladite bouteille à ses lèvres pour en reprendre une gorgée qu'il avala sans même grimacer puis, bien qu'il soit parfaitement conscient de ne pas l'avoir sur lui, tâta sa poche par réflexe à la recherche de son téléphone. Il n'y trouva que son paquet de cigarette et autre chose qu'il ne parvint à identifier qu'une fois sorti de la poche. Il s'agissait d'un petit sachet plastique contenant un cachet. Il sourit légèrement en se souvenant de son existence, imitant le petit smiley pressé sur le cachet. Une voix lointaine lui signala que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais la raison s'effritait peu à peu sous les effets de l'alcool et Newt vit dans cette pastille une porte de sortie pour se sentir un peu mieux et l'oublier le temps d'un trip. Il ouvrit donc le sachet et le vida directement dans sa bouche. Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre et Newt ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il avait toujours été potentiellement déprimé en fait, même s'il le cachait très bien, et même si passer ces trois années en compagnie de Thomas l'avait un peu apaisé, son départ avait réveillé des troubles dont il avait oublié l'existence et dont il se serait bien passé : les crises d'angoisse et les insomnies. Il se demandait d'ailleurs lequel des deux était le pire…En l'absence du meilleur anti dépresseur dont il ait pu disposer, il avait dû trouver des…Alternatives. Un traitement dispensé par un professionnel de la santé aurait sans doute été moins dangereux que cette forme "d'auto médication" mais il n'avait pas franchement plus confiance envers les psychiatres qu'envers lui-même et, de toute façon, il allait bien. Enfin, c'est ce que les autres croyaient et il tenait à ce que ça reste comme ça.

Il rouvrit les yeux au moment où il commença à ressentir les premiers effets. Ça se caractérisait toujours par des picotements au bout des doigts. Il avait l'impression de mieux percevoir le monde. Il lui semblait plus beau comme s'il pouvait voir plus de couleurs ou qu'elles étaient plus vives. Habituellement, c'était une sensation euphorisante mais, cette fois, quelque chose clochait. Trop vives. Il faisait nuit et il pleuvait. La seule source de lumière venait donc de l'éclairage public, pas particulièrement lumineux dans le quartier résidentiel où il se trouvait, mais Newt la trouva blafarde, agressive et étrangement changeante comme un projecteur stroboscopique déréglé. Il se redressa vivement. L'ambiance commençait à l'angoisser, comme s'il était pris dans une tempête orageuse alors que la pluie était certes assez forte mais tout de même loin d'être si violente. D'une certaine manière il ne se sentait plus du tout en sécurité et mit ça sur le compte de la solitude. En effet, la rue déserte battue par la pluie avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Il prit donc la décision de simplement changer d'endroit, peut-être pourrait-il se sentir mieux et donc mieux profiter du trip ailleurs, mais pas trop loin cependant, il conservait tout de même une certaine lucidité et était conscient qu'il risquait…De se perdre, tout simplement. Entendons-nous, il connaissait bien Londres, il y avait grandit -ses années d'internat faisant exception- et il était suffisamment sorti, de jour comme de nuit, pour s'y retrouver, mais pas là. Là il ne le sentait juste pas, d'une façon qu'il ne parvenait absolument pas à expliquer. Il aurait pu retourner vers le bar qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt, mais ça ne lui disait rien, trop bruyant, trop…Joyeux…Il fronça les sourcils, il venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose. Il trouvait tout trop bien, trop banal et c'est ce qui l'angoissait, cette sensation que le monde continuait de tourner quoi qu'il arrive, que lui-même se sente bien ou non et ça l'agaçait en plus de lui faire peur. Il se sentait comme tomber dans le vide. Donc, tout allait bien, sauf lui ? Il eut un nouveau rire amer tandis qu'il songeait à cette injustice. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas aller ? Et pourquoi toujours lui ? Rageusement, il envoya valser la bouteille, de toute façon presque vide, qui alla s'exploser dans la rue un peu plus loin puis il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux pour les dégager de son visage. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu au départ, il n'avait pas bougé. Mais ce n'était plus nécessaire maintenant, il savait que peu importe l'endroit où il irait il se sentirait toujours en décalage avec le reste du monde. Comme quelqu'un piégé dans une boite en verre qui ne pouvait qu'observer l'extérieur et la vie qui s'y trouvait sans aucun espoir d'y prendre part un jour. Plus forte encore que l'angoisse, c'est la mélancolie qui vint le frapper. Ça ne marchait définitivement pas comme prévu.

Il se trouvait dans un quartier résidentiel du sud-ouest de Londres, Putney. C'était un quartier qui était, évidemment desservi par tout un réseau de transport pour rejoindre le centre de la capitale, notamment un réseau ferroviaire dont les lignes serpentaient entre les rues, passant soit dessous, soit au-dessus via des ponts et tunnels. Charlwood road, la rue à l'angle de laquelle il se trouvait, était justement en partie constitué d'un pont enjambant la voie ferrée. Le bruit d'un train fit sursauter Newt qui tourna la tête vers ledit pont. Il s'en approcha. Ça paraissait tentant tout à coup. Les balustrades n'étaient pas très, très hautes, faciles d'accès en fait, Il n'y avait qu'à faire attention à ne pas glisser à cause de l'eau…Ou bien…Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se décider à monter. Il s'assit sur la barrière et jeta un coup d'œil en contrebas. La voie ferrée n'était pas éclairée et le blond ne voyait qu'un abysse sombre que le bruit de la pluie ne faisait qu'accentuer, comme un gouffre sans fond dans un océan. Mais aussi dangereuse et angoissante qu'était cette vision, elle lui donna envie. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? A qui manquerait-il ? À Thomas ? Non. Il n'était plus qu'un boulet accroché à sa cheville, maintenant. Il réussirait mieux sans lui. À sa famille ? Non plus. Il ne faisait rien de bien de toute façon, ça leur causerait sans doute moins de soucis si la question était réglée définitivement. Il eut un petit rire sans joie. Un bond et le voilà rayé du paysage. C'était si simple que ça en devenait drôle au final. Et ce foutu monde continuerait de tourner, comme d'habitude, banal, et ce, avec ou sans lui. Il poussa un soupir, comme libéré d'un poids, ferma les yeux et fit un pas en avant…

-X-

Newt se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Il avait le souffle court, aucune idée d'où il était et, surtout, il avait mal. Il se pencha un peu en avant pour agripper sa jambe droite qui le lançait du genou à la cheville alors qu'il tentait dans le même temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il sursauta en sentant une main passer dans son dos et se tourna légèrement pour croiser le regard concerné de Gally qui s'était redressé à sa suite.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » S'enquit ce dernier, la voix encore ensommeillée et Newt s'en trouva désolé. Cependant il fut incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, et il en serait de même tant qu'il ne serait pas calmé. Gally le comprit. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et se rallongea, attirant Newt dans ses bras. Le blondin soupira en se blottissant contre son petit ami. Il se retrouva à moitié au-dessus de lui, le visage niché dans son cou, tandis que Gally, allongé sur le dos, le serrait contre lui.

Le blondin mit un petit moment à retrouver ses esprits, mais les choses se remettaient dans l'ordre petit à petit. C'était un rêve-souvenir, certes, mais pas exactement. Certains détails avaient changé, comme si son subconscient s'acharnait à le rendre plus misérable encore qu'il ne l'avait été à cette période-là. Il faisait souvent ce cauchemar et à chaque fois il y avait des incohérences par rapport à ce qui avait réellement eu lieu. Ce qui ne changeait jamais en revanche, c'est qu'il s'éveillait toujours mort de peur, complètement à l'ouest et avec une crampe redoutable à la jambe droite, comme si ses muscles se crispaient inconsciemment jusqu'au blocage à l'idée de revivre cet événement qui les avait disloqués. Gally passa doucement les doigts dans les cheveux de Newt, ce qui acheva de le ramener dans l'instant présent. D'une manière générale, Newt détestait influer sur le sommeil de quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas parce que le sien allait de très mauvais à carrément inexistant qu'il devait perturber celui des autres. Il se redressa pour adresser un regard d'excuse à son petit ami.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller… »

Gally sourit légèrement. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il appréciait les réveils brutaux au beau milieu de la nuit, c'était même franchement désagréable, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus en vouloir à son amant, qui n'y était pour rien, surtout s'il le regardait dans cet air de chaton effrayé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Demanda-t-il en caressant doucement sa joue. Newt soupira légèrement.

« Mieux maintenant…Merci. Mais j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air…Je vais aller m'en griller une, je reviens. »

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

« Non, c'est bon, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

« Sûr ? »

« Mais oui, je t'ai assez emmerdé pour la soirée, rendors-toi, je reviens vite. »

Assura Newt en se redressant. Il embrassa tendrement Gally puis se leva, récupérant son paquet de cigarettes et un pantalon qu'il enfila avant de sortir de la chambre. L'appartement était calme, Thomas devait dormir et Minho était encore au travail. D'ailleurs, en songeant à ça, Newt eu pendant un instant très envie de rejoindre le brun pour se lover dans ses bras, car si les étreintes de Gally étaient très apaisantes, celles de Thomas étaient inégalables. Mais il abandonna rapidement l'idée, il ne savait pas exactement l'heure qu'il était mais il supposait que Minho n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et, malgré tout ce qu'il en pensait, il ne souhaitait absolument pas attirer des ennuis à Thomas -ni à lui par la même occasion- sans parler bien entendu du fait que ce dernier n'apprécierait surement pas de se faire réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit pour une raison aussi désuète que "j'ai fait un cauchemar, console-moi s'il te plait". Il avait beau être son chevalier servant en journée, il tenait beaucoup trop à son confort pour être à son entière disposition. Newt soupira légèrement et se dirigea plutôt sur le balcon.

Il n'était pas installé depuis plus de dix minutes lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ce qui le fit légèrement sourire. Comme quoi, il avait bien fait de suivre son instinct et de ne pas rejoindre Thomas. De son coté, Minho capta la légère lumière qui brillait sur le balcon, qui provenait du téléphone de Newt, et le rejoignit. Il haussa un sourcil surpris en le voyant : il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à le trouver lui, encore moins à moitié habillé, non pas que la vue fut désagréable.

« Hey… » Fit-il tout de même avec un sourire. Newt capta son expression et sourit légèrement.

« Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ? » S'enquit-il avec douceur. L'asiatique hocha la tête -c'était si évident que ça ?- alors qu'il s'asseyait juste à côté de lui. Newt inspira légèrement, découvrant par la même occasion qu'il aimait beaucoup le parfum de Minho.

« Ça arrive que Thomas m'attende ici, quand il ne dort pas. » Expliqua ce dernier, Newt opina légèrement, le regard dans le vague.

« Je vois… » Répondit-il doucement. Minho l'observa un peu.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? »

Newt tourna la tête vers lui et haussa finalement les épaules.

« Ça va, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve qui m'a un peu secoué, mais ça commence à aller mieux… » Expliqua-t-il avant de tirer une bouffée sur sa cigarette avant de recracher la fumée. Minho grimaça légèrement en entendant ça. Il savait à quel point ça pouvait être pénible.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Demanda-t-il alors. Mais Newt secoua la tête.

« Non, pas vraiment…En plus tu dois être crevé, tu devrais aller te coucher plutôt que m'écouter me plaindre. »

Minho rit doucement.

« Oh, j'ai bossé pendant huit heures d'affilées, c'est pas cinq minutes de plus qui vont me tuer. »

Confia-t-il, détendu. Newt sourit doucement. Minho avait une aura apaisante, c'était très agréable pour lui de passer du temps avec, aussi ne se gêna-t-il pas pour accepter sa proposition. Par reflexe, il appuya légèrement la tête sur l'épaule de l'asiatique. En fait il était vraiment épuisé.

« Merci… » Fit-il doucement. Minho se crispa légèrement au contact, mais il se souvint rapidement de ce que Thomas lui avait dit : Newt était très tactile en toutes circonstances, ce geste anodin ne voulait pas dire grand-chose et, quand bien même ça aurait été le cas, il n'avait pas l'intention de céder à quoi que ce soit.

« Comment s'est passé ta nuit ? » Demanda le blond, désireux de penser à autre chose que son rêve, si possible quelque chose de banal. Minho soupira.

« Ça a été…Mais je suis quand même bien content d'être rentré. »

« Tu m'étonnes… » Répondit Newt, compatissant. Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux garçons, mais il n'était pas pesant. Au contraire, l'ambiance était très apaisante et le blond commençait à être vraiment bien et détendu. Quant à Minho, il était simplement plongé dans ses pensées, laissant vagabonder son esprit au rythme du bruit des vagues qu'ils entendaient de l'autre côté de la rue tout en profitant de l'instant. Il réalisa au bout d'un moment qu'il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'être seul avec le blond et que, même si ça n'allait pas durer car il commençait à être vraiment fatigué, il jugea qu'il pouvait faire encore quelque chose pour achever de les détendre.

« Newt ? »

« Mmh... ? »

« Tu veux fumer ? »

Le blond rit doucement et leva légèrement la main qui tenait sa cigarette.

« Je suis déjà en train de le faire… »

Minho sourit en coin.

« Oui, sauf que je ne te parlais pas de fumer une clope. »

Le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils et se redressa, soudain intéressé. Minho profita qu'il ne soit plus appuyé contre lui pour bouger. Il commença par tirer vers eux la petite table pour avoir un appui puis il sortit de sa poche de quoi faire un joint. Newt entrouvrit la bouche en l'observant faire.

« T'es vraiment le mec parfait, tu le sais ça ? »

Minho rit franchement, sans pour autant être trop bruyant.

« Bien sûr que je le sais ! Donne-moi plutôt une cigarette au lieu de balancer des vérités aussi évidentes. »

Ordonna-t-il à Newt qui se fit un plaisir de s'exécuter, tout en étouffant un léger rire. C'était officiel : il avait bien fait de se lever, son cauchemar -tout comme le souvenir qui allait avec- était presque complètement oublié pour le moment.

« À toi l'honneur. » Annonça Minho lorsqu'il eut fini. Newt opina et coinça le joint entre ses lèvres le temps de se saisir de son briquet pour l'allumer. Il inspira profondément et avec lenteur, emplissant ses poumons de la fumée, certes nocive mais tellement salvatrice en cet instant. Il expira en rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière tandis qu'il tendait le mégot à Minho qui s'en saisit pour tirer dessus à son tour. Newt l'observa faire avec un sourire en coin.

« T'es finalement pas si pur que ce que tu sembles le prétendre… » Fit il remarquer d'un ton moqueur.

« Je sors avec Thomas. » Répondit l'asiatique, détendu, comme s'il s'était agi d'une justification à part entière. Newt rit doucement.

« C'est amusant qu'un mec qui a autant une gueule d'ange puisse à ce point pousser au vice. » Remarqua-t-il. Minho rit à son tour.

« J'ai l'impression que tu n'as rien à lui envier de ce côté-là. »

« Oh non ! Moi, je suis son mentor… Je crois que je lui ai tout appris, ensuite on s'est amusés à se tirer vers le bas puis à se sortir la tête de l'eau mutuellement…J'adorais quand on jouait à ça… »

Raconta Newt avec un petit sourire tendre qui s'entendait au ton de sa voix. Intéressé, Minho en profita pour en savoir plus son petit-ami. Il interrogea donc Newt en lui rendant le joint.

« Comment il était au début ? »

Le blond se mordilla légèrement la lèvre.

« Innocent… » Fut le premier mot qui lui vint à la bouche. « Et à la fois pas tant que ça. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et comment l'obtenir…On ne lui a jamais rien refusé alors ses premiers échecs l'ont réellement affecté…Par-dessus tout il voulait plaire, c'est toujours ce qui a compté le plus pour lui, qu'on l'aime. »

Minho hocha doucement la tête. « Alors il n'a pas vraiment changé… » Fit il remarquer avec un air entendu.

« Tommy n'a jamais réellement changé…Il est un peu plus dévergondé, c'est tout…Bon okay, beaucoup plus dévergondé. Mais il a toujours eu ce charme naturel. Il y a une époque où il n'aurait eu qu'à dire un mot pour que je lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil, mais il pensait exactement la même chose vis-à-vis de moi…Donc personne n'a osé prendre le dessus, ça créait une sorte d'équilibre -précaire, certes- mais là quand même, sauf que du coup on avançait pas…Et quand on s'est décidés à bouger, on a essayé de le faire en même temps…Ce qui a fait qu'on a pas voulu -ou peut-être pas pu, j'en sais rien- écouter l'idée de l'autre…Et ça a splité… »

Expliqua alors Newt. Même s'il avait parlé avec lenteur, il n'avait pas eu besoin de chercher ses mots tant tout lui était venu naturellement. Minho l'écouta avec attention. Il sentait de la mélancolie dans son timbre de voix, mais il n'y avait pas que ça.

« Tu regrettes ? »

Le blond laissa son regard se perdre dans le vague, gardant le silence pendant un moment.

« Non…Enfin si, peut-être…Je ne sais pas exactement… » Finit-il par dire. « Je pourrais avoir des regrets sur la façon dont ça s'est terminé, et ce que ça a entrainé, ce que j'ai fait avant de m'en remettre…Ça, ça aurait pu mieux se passer, c'est clair…Mais je ne pense pas qu'on aurait pu passer notre vie ensemble, je crois qu'on ne se suffit pas à nous même… »

L'asiatique hocha doucement la tête. C'était une relation bien étrange que les deux garçons avaient entretenue…Mais il pensait comprendre.

« Et puis je suis plutôt content de l'avoir poussé dans les bras d'un mec comme toi. » Poursuivit le blond en récupérant le joint que Minho lui tendait. Ce dernier rit doucement.

« Ah ouais ? »

« Oui. Je crois que t'es exactement ce qu'il lui faut. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Je sais pas…Je vous trouve juste adorable tous les deux. En plus, Tommy a toujours eu des besoins que je pourrais jamais satisfaire… »

Intriqué, l'asiatique haussa un sourcil.

« Genre quoi ? »

« La stabilité, par exemple, moi je suis trop volatile je crois. Mais toi, t'as de quoi lui remettre les pieds sur terre de temps en temps »

Minho hocha doucement la tête.

« C'est vrai…Et moi j'avais besoin d'être un peu secoué, on dirait. »

Ce fut au tour de Newt de rire un peu.

« Et il fait ça bien… ? »

Minho roula des yeux et lui adressa un regard éloquent.

« T'as pas idée… » Répondit-il, accentuant le rire du blond.

« Mais je suis dingue de lui, j'ai jamais été aussi amoureux de quelqu'un… » Confia-t-il ensuite, un peu plus sérieux. Newt sourit tendrement en l'observant.

« Je sais ce que ça fait… » Souffla-t-il. Il pensa au même moment à la trahison que Thomas faisait subir à Minho par son biais et eut un pincement au cœur, l'asiatique ne méritait vraiment pas ça.

« Il t'aime aussi énormément. » Lui dit-il tout de même, c'était quelque chose dont il était sûr malgré tout, en reposant la tête sur son épaule. Cette fois, Minho le laissa faire sans sourciller. Au contraire, il passa même un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher un peu de lui. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait besoin de ce contact. Le geste restait sans arrière-pensée et Newt ne s'en formalisa pas, pas plus qu'il ne chercha à se montrer plus entreprenant, il voulait juste profiter. Les deux garçons n'échangèrent plus un mot, profitant simplement du moment présent et des effets du joint qu'ils continuaient à se faire passer.

« On devrait vraiment aller se coucher. »

Fit remarquer Newt quelques temps après qu'ils l'aient terminé.

« Ouais… » Approuva Minho. Il ne bougea pas pour autant, pas plus que Newt d'ailleurs. Ils tinrent la position pendant une dizaine de minutes encore avant que le blond ne se décide enfin à bouger. Minho se leva à sa suite et Newt l'observa un peu avant de se rapprocher pour enrouler les bras autour de son cou et l'enlacer. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur sa joue et glissa un "merci" contre son oreille avant de se détacher de lui pour retourner dans l'appartement. Minho resta interdit un moment. Il avait senti ses joues rougir en même temps qu'un coup de chaud le traversait. Pendant quelques secondes il fit mine de se demander pourquoi -et comment- il faisait monter la pression à ce point, mais finalement il réalisa qu'il était bien trop tard pour se poser des questions alors il haussa les épaules et rentra à son tour. De toute façon, pour Thomas et lui, il avait assez de volonté pour résister à Newt. Il en était sûr. Se disait-il en allant se rafraichir à la salle de bain. Mais lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce et repassa dans le couloir pour aller dans sa chambre et qu'il entendit les soupirs de plaisir émaner de celle de Gally et Newt, il songea tout de même que ce serait dur…Mais peut-être qu'il aurait de la chance et que Thomas était réveillé lui aussi ?


End file.
